Life swap!
by Aki Kanazaki
Summary: "Wife Swap", with only a few minor altercations. Contains Abuse, OC Neji, future mpreg, swearing, and a lot more. This is a roleplaying fic, but in story format. idfk lol summary from my rp buddy. So if don't like the summary don't complain to me, we didn't know what to write for this one. oh contains male/male yaoi fluff and much more lol just enjoy!


_**Hey peoples this is a ongoing rp with the same rp buddy I'm rping with. I don't know if some of the other rps got mixed up so if it changes at one point, please please tell me! **_

_** Warning:Abuse, Mpreg, murder, sexual contents and more is in this roleplay, it is male to male so if dislike get off my page now!  
**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, neither does my friend, so that's that. Except I do own Kaoru and one other oc. well yeah thats all. Do not own Naruto.  
**_

_** Hope you enjoy the story!  
**_

A scowl forms upon Sasuke's perfect pale features, his pout engulfing plump pink lips. Sasuke runs a hand through his raven locks as he packs his bags to leave for Texas. Having just finished the interview about their home yesterday, he has to leave in a few minutes for the Life Swap limousine. -Damn you, N ii-san. 'It'll be fun!' Tch. Yeah, right.- Sasuke sighs and stands up, clad in a red BOTDF band tee shirt and shredded black skinny jeans as well as his red converse boots. -I wonder who the guy I'm switching with is. Maybe this won't be so bad. ...Who the hell am I kidding? They're choosing the opposite of ME! This is a disaster waiting to happen.- Sasuke stands up, and smirk creeping across his features at how amusing this indeed could turn out to be. "Hn." Neji wraps his arms possessively around Sasuke's slender hip bones, kissing his boyfriend's cheek roughly. "Ready to go?" He molests his lover's ear drum, grinning as the ear's host wrinkles his nose in obvious disgust and discomfort. "Ngh, Neji-kun, stop." Sasuke whines, grimacing when teeth suddenly bite down onto the lobe.

Naruto stared in disbleif of all that just happen, Kyuubi popping some sort of interview people out of nowhere to talk about new lifestyle, ta having the three kids done packing his stuff, setting by the door, as they stood around the door as well. "If i didnt know better i would of thought this was a vacation spree im going on but i do know better and you guyz are just trying to get rid of me,"Naruto said abit blunt with a small pout, still in a bit of shock, as Kyuubi hand was sitting on his shoulder pressing him forward, towards the door."Aw come on naru its only two weeks of hell," kyuubi responded with a light chuckle, as the kids looked like they agreed."Hn what a way to give comfort,"Naruto mummbled shaking his head, as he reached up and brushed kyu hand off his shoulder, and move towards the door, crouching down to pick up his bag, and look at the kids.

Neji laughs heartily, spinning Sasuke around. He grabs Sasuke's member and clenches his hand around it, a smirk befalling him as he watches his boyfriend's breath hitch and back arch. He swallows hard, trying to pull away from Neji. "St-ah-stop...! I ha-have to go; there's not time for this." he whispers through heavily gritted teeth, wriggling in Neji's iron grip. "Come on, it'll only take a second." the brunette replies flatly, sliding his hand up Sasuke's shirt and twisting his nipple hard. A moan is wrenched from Sasuke's throat, pulling away suddenly and staggering back from Neji. "I don't have time for this." he gasps, wincing as his nipple throbs from the roughness. Neji glares at Sasuke and grabs him by his collar. "You better remember who you belong to while you're there. You may be gorgeous, but your personality is worth shit. I'm the best you're ever going to get, Uchiha. And with that said, you better not tell anyone about what happens between us. If they find out, your cries will be on deaf ears." he hisses into the others face before throwing him back onto the floor and making a dramatic exit by slamming the door. Sasuke sighs and sits up on his elbows, hating the aching pain in his abdomen that he is all too familiar with. He stands back up shakily and grabs his bag, heading out the door.

Naruto took a hold of the bag in a firm grip tossing it around his and onto his shoulder, as he lightly smiled at the kids, "Love ya guyz. See ya in two weeks,"he said to them, before shifting back up into standing position and turning around to face Kyu."You owe me for this,"he states coldly, as he does not feel right leaving the house for some strangers. Kyuubi chuckled nodding his head in understanding,"bye,"naruto said, as Kyu watched him walk out of the door, to the vehicle, waving one hand eagerly and hyper back to them like ~bye see ya in a few hours~ before slipping into the black long stride vechicle, closing the door.

The camera crew follows Naruto to the limousine, recording him as the automobile pulls away towards Naruto's new home for these two weeks. Sasuke goes out to the limo, nodding his goodbyes to Itachi before he's glomped. His eyes widen a bit, a blush spreading over his features. "Have a nice time, Tou-chan!" he chirps, utterly embarrassing his stoic little brother. "Hn. Yeah, screw you, Nii-san." He rolls his eyes and hugs him back before getting in the vehicle, glad to be rid of this place. -For a few hours, it's just me.- he thinks, eager to start the car ride there. The narrator starts his witty comments for the opening part of the show. Sasuke fixes his glasses, buckling up and sighing of relief. A smirk curls into place, finally having some time by himself.

Naruto elbow is leaned up against the door on the arm rest, with naruto chin in the palm of it, looking outside the window, watching the scenery pass by."Can we turn on some music,"he asks the limo driver, boredly, as he frowns when he sees the sign leaving texas.

The limo driver nods, turning on the radio. Country music blasts through the car, the driver figuring this is what he listens to considering it is Texas. "Is this alright with you, sir?" he asks courteously. Sasuke somehow bends the seat belt so that he can lie on the seats, resting his eyes. "Turn on some techno music." Sasuke says flatly, getting a CD from his bag and handing it tothe driver. He obediently puts it in and frowns at hearing BOTDF.

Naruto hearing the courteously in the voice of the driver couldnt reject the country thou he would prefer something alse, he nodded his head "yes" like its alright.

The driver smiles in the rear view mirror at Naruto before averting his attention back to the road. "So are you excited to go to your new house? It's all the way in Los Angles." he chirps, trying to make some conversation as Naruto looks a bit bummed out about this whole thing. "Oh hellz yeah." Sasuke smirks at hearing the song "Sexting." He can't help but start doing the Screamo part with the song. "Sext, Sext, Sext me!" The drivers sighs, obviously not liking Sasuke's choice in music, but seeing that Sasuke obviously doesn't care.

Naruto smiled seeing as how he not going to be alone on the trip without someone to talk to unlike how he originally thought most limo driver were, silent and unresponsive. "I guess, but part of me wants to go back home before i get mixed up in something I shouldnt," Naruto answered, not seeing a reason to lie the guy, as he more out open like a texas person with the upbeat teen part from Oregon, than a los Angles person.

The driver nods in response to Naruto's statement, understanding that as he would be freaking out had he been in Naruto's position. "I think the good part about this is that you can actually help another family. Plus, a change in scenery is nice every once in a while. You get to meet new people and help them while experiencing their every day life." he says, still smiling brightly. Sasuke wipes his eyes, exhausted from Neji's doings last night. -Horny son of a...- Sasuke buries his face in the seats, closing his eyes and he listens to the music. -I hope we get there soon. I want to get this over with already.- He completely changes his mind on being alone, suddenly not liking the feeling.

Naruto smiled increased at the thought the driver told, as he felt good about the idea now,"Your right,"he answered back abit hyperish now, "If i can help another family out with there issues than come home to a new experience by the other guyz choices in the house, it would bring in a new fresh start, that makes sense, thanks,"Naruto said feeling abit hyper to get there, as if there one thing he knows helping people is one of the things, and he be glad to bring new things in.

"Any time, kiddo." the driver chirps, seeing how happy Naruto seems to be now. It makes his feel a bit warm inside. -This kid is so...different. And so nice.- he thinks, smile never faltering. "You may want to take a nap before we get there. It's going to be a bit of a long drive and the first few nights are the hardest." he advises. Sasuke bites his lip, his stomach cramping up. "Fuck you, Neji...!" he whispers, caressing the small of his stomach and scowling. -You could've at least came outside of me...You know it makes me fucking sick when you don't...But that's why you do, isn't it?- he thinks coldly, not really wanting to go back. He actually ponders jacking the limousine and driving off into nowhere.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion as to why the first few nights will be hard, but allows himself to collapse sideways onto the cushion of the limosine, "Mmkay, but than what are you going to do,"naruto asked, seeing as the driver might get bored, as he would be out cold.

"Drive. It's why I'm getting paid, right?" the driver chuckles reassuringly, wanting Naruto to feel ok with sleeping as he'll really need it. -Ugh, but I can't do that. It's so cowardly to run away. Everyone has to face hardships. I've got no place to complain. I have everything I need and a great house and family. Although, I don't know where Neji fits in with any of that.- Sasuke thinks flatly, slowly starting to fall asleep despite his tummy ache.

Naruto snorts hearing his response but getting it as he nodded his head ~alright~ closing his eyes, as he wrapped his arms under his head, "Night night,"he says childishly.

The driver can't help but grin and half laugh. "Sweet dreams, kid." he says, sighing contentedly. -He's the nicest of all the passengers I've had. Usually I get freaks.- he thinks somberly. Sasuke holds his swollen abdomen, slowly drifting out of consciousness.

Naruto smiled hearing the driver response, before he was out cold.

~ "Boy, get up." Sasuke is shaken from his sleep, stiffening before pursing his lips. -Damn, I really hate it when people touch me.- He sits up and clutches the bag handle with one hand, the other wiping the sleep from his eyes. He glances out the window, eyes widening at how different this is. The house is tiny compared to his own. "N-Nani!" he thinks aloud, opening the door and getting out. -This is so ghetto!- He fixes his glasses, eyes trailing over the grassy yet desolate land. The house looks pretty nice and cozy, but it's nothing like the mansion he usually stays at. "Wow." Naruto's driver pulls to a slow halt in front of the spotless mansion, turning back to Naruto and gently shaking his shoulder as not to startle him. "Kid, we're here."

Naruto groaned rolling over in the seat buring his head into the cushion,"fi-five more minutes,"he mummbled into the seat, already settling back into the black oblivion of his sleep.

The driver chuckles, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Come on, boy. You have to get up." he says, watching Naruto's solemn features. Sasuke gets a bit curious and goes into the house, trembling as soon as he opens the door. "'The hell!" he shrieks, seeing the dust 'everywhere', being the neat freak he is. He walks around the small home and notes the off smell, used to the smell of antiseptics. He wrinkles his nose up and he saunters into the kitchen, cautiously stepping on the floor. -I can't remember the last time I've been in a house this small.-

Naruto groaned again, raising a hand in the air and waving the driver off like ~ sleep need more shhh~ before realizing he wasnt at home, that he was moving into a new house for two weeks, "kuso,"he cursed lifting his head off the cushion opening his eyes lazily and he glanced over at the driver for reassurance he did not just wake himself up fully for no reason.

The driver gives a smile and a nod. "We're here. Ready for this?" he chirps, trying to get Naruto a little more enthusiasm. -The attitude makes the day.- Sasuke curiously walks into a bedroom, seeing a bunch of children's toys. -Ah, crap. I hate kids.- he scowls, walking back into the living room. "It's so dirty in here. Have they never heard of a vacuum?" he says aloud before realizing he's on camera. "Damn."

Naruto sleeply sits up shaking his head for a moment, in rejection of ready, as he whipes his eyes with the sleeve of his coat, and takes a deep breathe in trying to recall the guyz word earlier, before placing up a smile, "Ready,"he says now prepared. His hand reaching out for the handle to pop the door open. "Thank you for the ride. See ya later," he says sliding his feet out and stepping out of the car, for his eyes to widen in shock of the mansion his eyes laid upon, making his head turn back around and himself to duck in the car,"are you sure this is the right place,"he asked having to double check.

The driver laughs and nods, grinning. "Yep. This is the Uchiha Mansion. They own the Uchiha Corporation, so it's no surprise that they're filthy rich. Lucky you, ne?" he smiles. Sasuke finally sees the manual on the table, skeptical but going over to it. He's cautious about opening it, wondering what its contents might be. "I wonder what I'll have to do here." he speaks his thoughts, dreading having to read the manual as he's nervous that this is going to be even more stressful than his normal routine. -I'll rip this thing to shreds if it is.-

Naruto nodded his head slowly like ~yah~ his mouth a lil gaping but not enough to call it gaping, "mmkay...see ya,"he said pulling back from the limousine taking a deep breathe in and letting it out, as he closed the door and turned to move forward towards the mansion.

Sasuke finally decides to read it and the directors ask him to read it out loud. "Hn." /Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I live with my older brother Kyuubi Uzumaki, and three adopted foster children, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon./ "Three? He has three brats living here?" Sasuke actually says that part aloud, gawking. /I am 23 years old./ "'I work as a radio station host, so don't lose my cool.' A host. His job is to make people like him. Great, I've spent my whole life doing the opposite up until now." Sasuke rolls his eyes. /On regular days, I sleep in however long the kids and Kyu want, so just chill and relax./ "Just chill and relax?" Sasuke's eye twitches, never having heard that phrase since he was eight and broke his ankle. /Kyuubi will leave you for a few hours with the kids to go to the "Jinchuuriku" corperation and get there asses straighten up and return home. During that time just keep the kids happy, and make sure they eat something. Most of the time they will grab something out of the fridge, so you don't got to worry much, till dinner time or breakfast./ "So I just cook and make sure the kids are entertained? They don't have chores?" /I typically make breakfast, but Kyu will do it every once in awhile, and well the family makes dinner together. I would add ramen on the table if I were you./ "They like ramen? Yuck. It's not healthy either." /The aroma of that stuff is good, and the food itself is delicious. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are home schooled by a tutor that will come around 8 a.m. and leave at 1 p.m., so you can do whatever you want to entertain yourself during those hours. We got TV and video games, though what I most recommended is to go outside and chill out there. There are a few physical training objects and swing-set for the kids you can use; got few trees, a lake to swim in so it's all settled./ "So he basically does nothing at all? Is this guy morbidly obese or something? Seriously." /So yeah, just relax. Or right work is at 9 p.m. at the studio down the street. Kyu will take you and pick you up at 12. So yeah, I think this is how the manual works. Any questions you have ask Kyu. Aw, don't forget help the kiddos and Kyu clean the house, or Kyu will dunk you in the lake at night and hold you under till you get your mind refreshed./ Sasuke sighs, setting the manual back on the table after making a few comments like he's told to. The narrator reads more of the manual because Sasuke didn't do a very good job. -These kids will have no work ethic.-

Naruto steps up onto the steps of the mansion reaching out a hand for the door knob, and twisting it open, to get hit by a small breeze the door created of cleaning products, making his nose wrinkle at the strength of it,"what the hell,"he cursed turning his head away,"where the fuck is the fresh air,"he questions not meaning to out loud but hell this was nothing like texas houses. Turning back to face the entrance and tempted to bring his hand to his nose to block the scent, he enters the mansion staring around at how humongous it is compare to his house, his eyes etching every corner of the house into mind, as slipped his shoes off by the front door, and more in. ~manual just got to find manual read it and be set for these two weeks, right got it~ he mentally thought looking at the flooring of the house seeing how the tiles and flooring were those purebred bought fancy ones, as the dressers and stand tables and more were polished in the good expensive oak wood and some other strong sturdy woods, as he took a step to the first room to the right."well than,"he states seeing how this place could pass as a maze,"lets be glad the house is already cleaned for a month cuz there no way in hell im cleaning this place."

Sasuke reads the last part again and rolls his eyes. "Hell, I'll clean the whole damn house before they get back." he says stoically, going to the kitchen and checking under the sink for usable cleaning products and utensils. He gets to work on the dishes, scrubbing every one spotless until his knuckles are about to bleed. Next, he goes to the counters and wipes them down with soap and water since they have no bleach, cleaning every wipe-able surface in the entire house. He's tired after that but can't stand all the dust. -Almost done. It's not one fourth the size on our house.- he thinks, going and vacuuming every room, every couch, every bed, every crevasse. He quickly makes the beds and straightens up before tossing a load of clothes in the washer. Surprisingly, it doesn't take him that long. "Hn. I wonder when Kyu and the kids will get here." he comments, going to Naruto's bedroom and laying his things on the bed.

Naruto spots the manilla folder that holds the manual on the center table in the living room, and moves forward grabbing it, feeling unsettled now by the camera crew behind him and what the folder may contain. Opening the flap up he looks down at the words, to hear one of there camera crew asking him to read it out loud, and sighed, as it wasn't anything new."My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I live with my boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga/ So he gay is he?/and my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. I am 22 years of age. I work as a professional stunt tester, which means you'll get to experience that. Lucky you, huh./ lucky me they better put up a challenge than./On a regular day, I get up at 5 in the morning to make breakfast for Neji,"Naruto frozed at the very few words of getting up at five in the morning to make some breakfast for the guyz boyfriend, making him shake his head, "sorry not a rise and shine boy, gonna have to wait til eight if lucky,"naruto chuckles out his comment as his eye trial to the next wording, "before leaving to work at 6 until 3 in the afternoon./ aw shiz so i do got to get up before eight,"naruto moaned seeing how early works is making his head loll to the side, as he collapsed backwards on the cushion black couch behind him, sighing, not caring that this is being video'd."Neji gets home from his friend's house around 4 o'clock sharp, so I have a snack ready for him by the time he gets home./ well that cant be hard/. Then, I wash the dishes, wipe down the counters, wipe off the mirrors, vaccum the bedrooms, vaccum the couches, disinfect the table, clean the bathtubs, and clean the toilets until 6, /ehh nani? why so much for a house this big?/which is when I prepare dinner for Itachi and Neji. After dinner, I wash the dishes again and go to the living room to do my college work on the computer. / Im sorry other house member your helping as i am no house slave./ If you make me fail ANYTHING, I will wring your ass like a towel,"naruto read shivering at those words for a moment before taking a deep breathe in and letting it out to re calm himself as he looked up from the folder to see the surrounding of the living room, that was almost the size of two of his bedrooms."eh heh heh no worries neji will join in and help me complete it, and well drag Itachi into this when he gets home, so dont got to worry about wringing of neck,"naruto stated, as if he was talking to the person, as the fact sent shivers down his spine from the idea being strangled by a stranger."Itachi is at his job at Uchiha corp for most of the day so you don't have to worry about him. Neji doesn't do anything, as the 'man' of the house, and you have to make sure he's got everything he wants. Otherwise, there's hell to pay/ well to damn bad for him he helping whether he wants or not, he no man over me,"naruto scowled, reading that last line as he dropped the manilla form back onto the table shaking his head like ~hell im not doing all this shit by myself.~ Kyuubi smiled returning home from the park with the three foster kids at his side, as he pulled up to the parking lot, hearing them go "so so who is he or she," asking him a billion question about the unknown person.

Sasuke crosses his legs, leaning back into the soft sofa. He's not used to getting to relax, feeling extremely out of place. He fixes his glasses again before turning on the TV. "Maybe they'll have something good on." he comments, flicking through channels and frowning. "Not yet." He scowls until he gets to South Park, wondering what the hell this is. -They can't draw worth a flip.- he thinks, not understanding why he's so amused with this insipid program. His mind flutters over Naji's words to him before he left. -He called me gorgeous. Usually I'm nerd, or geek, or four eyes, or fuck toy.- His eye twitches at the last one. Neji heads home from his friend's house, hungry and wishing Sasuke were here. "Dammit, only Sasuke knows my routine. This fucker is quite definitely going to ruin everything. I bet he doesn't even know how to cook a proper meal." he mumbles.

Naruto sighs shaking his head figuring he might as well get started with the folder, as the clocked read that Neji was getting home soon. Sliding off the couch he moved towards the area he swore the kitchen was to find out it was a bathroom with the tile floors than the kitchen, making him have to walk back out of the room and glaze his eyes til it landed on another room that he went towards seeing if that was it, for his eye to twitch that he was wrong again,"Dammit,"he cursed twirling back around, for his eyes to set down on the kitchen making him gape, "Yo-you mean it was right behind me this whole fuckin time,"he shouted outraged by this, as he moved forward into the kitchen and went to the fridge ripping the door open, to see what he could grab for a snack and bring it out, before going to his so called room and collapsing down on the bed in irriatation. Kyuubi pushed the red cheverlot door open sliding out as he walked to the back door opening it for the kiddos before moving to close both door when they hopped, and twirled around to watch the kids run to the door of the house, making him sigh as he follows behind.

Neji check his watch, seeing that he's a bit early, but Shougi with Shikamaru got tiresome without Sasuke texting him to interrupt things and get Shikamaru off guard. Not that it helped any, but it was entertaining. He walks in and looks around, seeing the bedroom door open. He walks into the bedroom and leans into it, his gaze falling into a glare on the blonde laying on his boyfriend's bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neji hisses, obviously not liking the fact that Naruto is neglecting his duties. Sasuke lies on the couch, watching the show sleepily. He normally doesn't get much sleep in between cleaning, and work, and school. The fact that he has time to lounge around makes him drowsy. -I can't remember the last time I've felt like this.-

"Waiting for you to get home,"Naruto answer carelessy rolling his eyes as he sat up tossing Neji his snack saying "heads up" as he collapsed back on the couch staring at the plain cream color ceiling that werent at his house anymore. Kyuubi unlocks the door letting the kids run into the house, as he enters flicking the light that was on off, as it wasting day light service, and turned to shut the door, locking it, as he slipped his shoes off, "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, dont pounce on him okay,"he hollered from the door way knowing exactly where they were heading, as he situated himself at the door taking his coat and everything off before moving forward into the house, and setting his keys down on the side table by the door under the lil green plant moegi and Naruto did, in attempts of hope it would be a flower but found out they planted a weed.

Sasuke's eyes widen at hearing the word pounce, sitting straight up on the couch and holding his arms up in defense. "Nani?" he shrieks, preparing himself for the little brats that are sure to make him meet his demise these two weeks. Neji catches the snack and scowls, seeing as Naruto isn't cleaning. "Worthless imbesile." he mutters, looking at the sandwich in the plastic baggie. -Sasuke must've left this.- he thinks, calming down a bit as it doesn't seem like he'll be starving. "Get to cleaning." Neji orders, walking out and slamming the door. "Pft. You'd think an idiot could at least read black and white."

Kyuubi hears the shriek and makes it into the living room in no time grabbing all three twerps before they could jump on him, flipping one onto the couch, making moegi giggle, as he plopped the other two next to moegi on the couch, before looking towards the other couch to sasuke, and sighing in relief as they didn't get to him. "Hn great we have someone who has a phobia of kids, kids, how shall we deal with him,"he snickers seeing how sasuke all defensive, as the kids were just going to glomp him to death. Naruto stomach churned hearing neji call him "worthless," as he pushes himself up off the bed and moving to open the door, and grab Neji by the collar of the shirt yanking him back,"last time i check guest are treated with manners at first introduction, and since im going to take sasuke place for a bit i think you can help me clean this mansion of your guyz, than allow me hopelessly wonder around lost at where everything else,"naruto stated scowling at the guyz action as his eyes trialed down the room to see what such mess there is, "and besides im pretty damn sure this house is clean enough, so dear god help me understand what you call a mess."

Neji swiftly smacks Naruto's hands from his collar, glaring deep into Naruto's eyes. "You are not a guest. You are simply taking Sasuke's place while he's gone. And even that geek doesn't rank above a maid." Neji laughs coldly, pulling back from Naruto. "My definition of mess is anything out of place. There are dishes in the sink and dirty clothes in the hamper. How the hell do you expect that stuff to get done?" he growls flatly, looking at Naruto like he's the most unintelligent form of life that was ever created. Sasuke's cheeks flush, hopping up off the couch and sort of standing behind it as he feels somewhat safe there. "I don't have a fear of children. I simply don't like them. Especially when they touch me." he says, as if Kyuubi will actually believe that when in all reality, kids scare the living hell out of him with their germs and social awkwardness. "D-Deal with me?" He mentally whacks himself for stammering, cheeks hot with blush.

Naruto feels his whole inside become enraged with flames of being ranked lower than maid, as sasuke seems to be his lover and not qualify it either, without thinking his hand clashes into Neji face slapping him, as he shoved Neji to the side into the wall,"Fine ill fuckin do the chores but dont go damn thinking I'm gonna fuckin serve you like someone ranked lower than a maid, you piece of scum,"naruto hissed, walking passed neji heading for the laundry as he beyond pissed with neji personality and hell he not going to deal with it. Kyuubi chuckles seeing sasuke go behind the couch, as he shook his head, "loosen up...um i didnt catch your name but that not the point these kids wont bite, and we have two weeks to get you out of the phobia and release your tension so its best just to be honest and not lock yourself up with excuses or i will sick udon moegi and konohamaru on, now up and straight back to front of couch, so we can get some proper introduction done before we chill out,"Kyuubi stated, glancing at the kids who are urging to pounce only for them to freeze at the glare kyuubi was giving off, making them sit up formally and calm down.

Sasuke sweat drops and pouts. "Bastard..." he mumbles, eyes staying on the kids as he walks back around and sits on the couch. "It's common courtesy to state your name before asking someone else's. But since I already know your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he answers, before realizing what he said at the last part. "Chill out?" Sasuke cocks his head to the side, wondering just what chilling out implies. Neji falls to the floor, Naruto having completely caught him off guard with the slap. "Obviously you are." Neji states flatly, cradling his throbbing cheek. "Gah, where the hell did he...?" He winces, remembering a few times where he had slapped Sasuke harder than Naruto had slapped him, yet Sasuke hadn't complained at all. Even as his eye started swelling shut, he just picked himself up off of the floor and went on like it was normal. But for Sasuke, it was. -That weakling...How does he do it?- Neji struggles to get to his feet, having been knocked a bit silly.

Kyuubi chuckles waving the kids to scoot over on the couch as he falls back inbetween them, only for the kids to topple onto his lap,"well than i guess this is working out better than i thought since you already figured out my second name, and yes it is common courtesy to do so but your the one entering are home, so therefore you should be introducing yourself first like how you did,"Kyuubi chuckled, being a smartass."and chilling out is another term for relaxing and calming down. Our house is pretty much a free place to stay and do stuff you want until i leave than you go to learn how to play with these lil one which is simple, just play "ninja" with them and they will be glad,"Kyuubi explained. Naruto enters the laundry room barely seeing any laundry, as he flips the washer door open, slamming the door into the wall behind it as he crouch down grabbing the laundry basket and dumping it into the washer, not even bothering to take his time as his mind is enraged with the thought of living with this guy for two weeks,"well hell wait til i get to switch up rules, let see how long you last,"he hissed dropping the basket to the side, and reaching over to grab the laundry soap and pooring the blue liquid around on the clothes, not realizing he mixed a red and white shirt in there as he slammed the door closed again, and hit start, turning back around to go found the next chore he was supposed to do.

Sasuke scowls and rolls his eyes before remembering he's going to be left alone with these demons. -Crap.- "Ninja? Hn. I play a game like that every day at work, only it's called 'Ninja's Punching Bag.' I bet they're similiar." he murmurs, leaning into the couch but watching the children. -Ninja's? Tch. More like Neji's.- "So I don't...I don't clean?" he asks, seeing as that's terribly new to him. -I don't do school work. I don't cook as often. Eh...Well, I already cleaned everything from head to toe.- he thinks. Neji goes and gets an ice pack, holding it to his face and laying back on the couch. -I could have assault charges presses against that idiot. Or better yet, I could go beat the hell out of him.- he contemplates angrily.

Kyuubi snorts," no sasuke "ninja" not abuse, its just a small game that the kids came up with, all you just got to do is hide from them..."kyuubi starts to explain before mummbling "if that even possible," as he watches sasuke movement."So is there any questions that i should answer for you, or am i good ta leave ya here soaking in boredom as i toss the twerps into the river,"Kyuubi questions, seeing the kids eyes go wide and jump off him running towards the bathrooms, "were taking a bathhhhhhhh," they stated, as kyuubi smirked his way of getting rid of them, when he wants to be left alone, imply the theory there stinky. Naruto heads towards the kitchen to work on the dishes, entering it to realize he did leave the fridge door open, as he slammed it closed and moved over to the dishes, grabbing one, as he used his other hand to flip the sink water on, and reach another hand to the rag.

"Hide and seek?" Sasuke thinks out loud at the first statement before seeing the children run off and relaxing. "Hn. May I see a picture of Uzumaki?" Sasuke asks Kyuubi, wanting to know more about the person he's filling in for. -Please don't be obese.- he prays. Neji lays on the couch, going to sleep like the lazy jerk he is. Itachi finally gets home, work having ended early today. He goes in and heads to the kitchen, seeing Naruto. He smiles. "Ah, nice to meet you." he greets, much more polite than Neji.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder like ~sorta~ to sasuke first statement, before hearing the second question."Sure,"he answered, shifting over on the couch to the side table, and opening a small draw pulling out a leathered wallet, and tossing it over to sasuke,"first slot to the right, is his picture he the blonde,"kyuubi states, seeing how sasuke visibilly relaxed. Naruto glanced up to the taller man, thinking that must be Itachi, as he looked him up and down,"are you scum like the ass out there, or can i get along with you,"he bluntly asks, as he not sure how much he can handle of this mansion.

Itachi blushes at the sudden question, sighing and running a hand through his bangs. "You've already met Neji, ne? I was hoping I could get here before you two could get aquainted, but it seems I've failed." Itachi frowns, glancing back at Neji from the kitchen before smiling at Naruto and clearing his throat. "I'm Itachi. I am hoping that we can get along." Sasuke catches the wallet and opens it, turning it to the picture. The moment his eyes fall on Naruto's face, his cheeks flush. "Damn, he's hot as all hell." he speaks his thoughts without meaning to, going cherry red after he says that. He hands Kyuubi back the wallet, thoroughly embarrassed out of his wits now.

Naruto features soften hearing Itachi words, and watching how Itachi frowned, smiling lightly he reached a hand out to Itachi,"Well hello Itachi my name Naruto Uzumaki, its a pleasure to meet you, i hope we become good friends during these two weeks,"he says as if the words he said before didnt happen, as if trying to start fresh."Oh and dont worry about neji he will hate me when its my turn to change the rules in the house,"naruto stated added in the end, still holding his hand out for a shake. Kyuubi chuckles taking the wallet from sasuke pale hands and sliding it into the drew again, closing it, "Yes, yes he adorable brother, but not many people realize it, because of his personality so dont go drooling over him,"Kyuubi states, snickering a lil.

Sasuke turns away, humiliation eating at him. "I'm not drooling, dammit," His voice goes up in pitch, making his cheeks explode with a blush. "I'm-" He has to clear his throat so his voice isn't as squeaky. "I'm gonna go make lunch." He gets up and stalks out of the room, a pout of embarrassment firmly planted on his fair features. Itachi's smile turns into one of relaxation, shaking Naruto's hand happily. "I hope we become good friends as well. And if we get lucky, you'll run that bastard off." Itachi mumbles the last part so the camera crew can't hear it, as he's seen what Neji has done to Sasuke. The thought makes him seethe with anger, but he knows he can't say anything or else Sasuke will get mad.

Kyuubi chuckles at sasuke high pitch squeal, as he leans back into the cushion of the couch, relaxing his muscle, smiling lightly."well aint these two weeks gonna be fun,"he mummbled out barely audible talking to himself. Naruto chuckles smirking a lil as he shakes Itachi hand back hearing Itachi words,"Hn two weeks. two weeks all i need,"naruto said his voice promising towards sending neji running off, as his gave a side glance to where neji is, wondering what hell he could cause to him this week.

"Tch, it's worth it considering he's been here for two years." Itachi smirks, releasing Naruto's hand and looking back at Neji as well. "What happened to his face?" he asks confusedly, seeing Neji moaning and groaning with an ice pack to his face. It actually makes him a bit happy to see. -Jerk deserves it.- Sasuke goes to the children's bedroom, needing to know what the want for lunch. He cracks the door to see if they're in there. "Oi, brats?"

Naruto with drawled his hand back to his side, turning his head away from Itachi question as a light blush spreaded across his face,"Uh uhm i might of lightly bitch slapped him,"naruto answered abit nervously,"for calling sasuke and i lower ranked than a maid... sorry."he said lowering his head to hide his embarrassed blush behind his bangs. Kyuubi chuckles hearing sasuke voice in the kids bedroom,"haha wrong room there in the bathroom,"he hollered to sasuke from the couch, to see one of the kids Moegi, rushing out of the bathroom, breathing heavily."Moegi?" he questions abit weirded out,"Udon an-and Konoh-hamaru started a water war,"moegi breathed out, seeing the questioning look from Kyuubi, making Kyuubi chuckles as he nodded his head in understanding.

Sasuke, not having heard Moegi, goes into the bathroom and stiffens like a cat when he's covered in water. A shriek is ripped from his throat, blushing more as that sounded so girly, but, dammit, the water freaking startled him. Itachi bites his lip, covering his mouth and staggering backwards with laughter. "Why are you apologixing t-to me for?" he laughs breathlessly, seeing how Naruto actually looked sorry for it when it was funny as all hell.

Kyuubi hearing Sasuke shriek hand shot up to his mouth trying to hold back his laughter, only for himself to break out into full out blast laughter, collapsing sideways onto the couch, with a small tear of laughter escaping kyu eye, as Moegi eyes were wide and startle. Naruto eye widen hearing Itachi footsteps stagger back with a laughter coming from his mouth, making him turn his head up to see Itachi breathlessly laugh,"aw uh i just uh thought i shouldnt had uh did that since i just eh did get here,"naruto studdered out, not expecting that reaction from Itachi.

"You honestly think I give a fuck? Ha. You could rip him a new asshole and I honestly wouldn't bat an eyelash." Itachi smirks and chuckles, seeing Naruto's reaction to his laughter. Sasuke walks out of the bathroom dripping wet with a scowl on his face. "Damned brats." he hisses, looking pissed of and aggravated at the same time as he can hear Kyuubi's snickering. -Bastard.-

Naruto chuckles a lil hearing the dislike in Itachi tone towards Neji, making him smile, "okay," he answer cheerly, before turning back to the dishes he was doing. Moegi frowns hearing Sasuke hiss, as Moegi did warn that there was a splashing war in there. Kyuubi catches the frown on Moegi, and takes a breathe in halting his laughter as he pushes himself back up into sitting position on the couch, a bit annoyed now how sasuke can easily just say things in there house with no care."Aw Moegi its okay, its not your guyz fault if the asshole cant hear the warning,"Kyu says softly, reaching a hand out to Moegi to grab moegi arm and tug moegi towards him to pull Moegi into a hug.

-Damn, don't be a crybaby about it.- Sasuke thinks coldly to Moegi before seeing her frown, feeling bad now. "Hn. I meant the two hoodlums in the restroom, kid." he says, a bit frustrated with how he's feeling about children already. -Damn, I think I like girls better than guys. ...Nevermind.- Itachi sees Naruto get to work, looking up at the clock. "Since Neji probably took the keys to Sasuke's porshe, I can let you drive mine to work tomorrow if you'd like. It has the studio marked on the GPS so you don't have to worry. Just don't wreck it." Itachi tells him, setting the keys down on the counter for Naruto. "I'll be working late tonight, but a friend of mine is picking me up when he goes and I won't return until late tomorrow."

Moegi buries her head into Kyu chest shaking her head as if ~ not forgiving him~ as Kyu smiled sadly at the thought he had to leave her with him in a few hours. "You know you should be careful what you say around children, as she not gonna forgive you til she sees proof that your worthy enough for it,"kyuubi says as he can tell sasuke gonna need a lot of help. Naruto turned his head to face Itachi again hearing his wording and seeing how the key chinged hitting the counter, "Aw okay, thanks,"he replies smiling, before the words "don't wreck it" ran through his head, making him chuckle, as that was Kyu first words when he got his red fancy damn car. "And no worries i wont wreck it."

Sasuke pouts at that, seeing as she's being a bitch. "And why should I care?" he mumbles under his breath, going to the living room and leaning against the wall. "Oi, girl, what do you want for lunch?" he asks, wondering what ramen is exactly. Itachi smiles and nods. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." he chuckles, going into the living room and sighing. He misses Sasuke being here, surprisingly, even though all the raven did was keep himself busy. -When he wasn't being assaulted by Neji.- He glares at the brunette, contemplating on whether or not to hurt him further.

Kyuubi snorts at Sasuke pout and how he asked that pathetic question,"Because without her trust your screwed, as she the only protection you got when i leave,"he answered, as seriously Moegi was usually the one who kept the boys tames besides Naruto. Moegi glanced up at Sasuke hearing the quesetion, as she shifted her lil body on Kyu lap and rested her back against Kyu chest,"Peanut butter and jelly,"she answers with a small sniffle, as she doubts Sasuke can make Naruto ramen which brings her back to the question she was wondering and wanting to ask, "wheres naruto,"she asks, tilting her head back to look at Kyu as Kyuubi childishly nervously laughs knowing the kids will break down, when they find out naruto went into life swap,"um uh at work,"kyuubi lied. Naruto smiles nodding his head back before seeing Itachi take off, as he finished up the last plate in the sink and placed it to the side to set to dry, before twirling on his feet to head to the living room with a light smirk, as he can be ass to Neji now seeing as he did the things Neji pointed out. Naruto walks into the living room coming up from behind the couch, pressing his elbow on the back of the couch to hold him up as leaned over, and allowed his chin to lay on the support looking down at neji. "Well hello there lazy ass,"naruto says.

Sasuke nods at Moegi's order before hearing her question and Kyuubi's extremely vague response. "Hn. Yeah, the radio station is having a contest where Naruto has to go non stop for a while so he sent me here to take care of you guys. You just gotta show me what to do, 'kay?" he tells Moegi, forcing up a reassuring smile. On the inside, he's falling apart. -Come on, kid! Like me already! Save me from the demons!- Neji glares up at Naruto, flipping him off. "Get the hell away from me, you diseased ridden fucker." he growls, obviously pissed that Naruto had the audacity to lay a hand on him. Itachi watches, amusement glistening in his eyes.

Kyuubi chuckles reading right through sasuke as he looks down at Moegi who shifting nervously on him,"What,"he questions, as Moegi pointed at Sasuke,"He just using me," Kyuubi taken back blinked a few times,"what!" Moegi glared at Sasuke as Naruto did the same, she had nodded at the story of what happen to naruto but how sasuke was acting nice to him after he heard Kyu comment she the one to save him she saw through his attitude,"I dont like him, Udon and Konohamaru can have him,"she states, pushing herself off of Kyu lap and moving forward towards the kitchen. "Ill make my own food,"she states, as she not on good terms with Sasuke at the moment, so she doesnt want him touching her food. Naruto chuckles thinking his mind was already getting used to the insults, as he hovered in a lil more, but not to far so he can move back encase neji tries to hurt him, as he sees the finger flipping him off."Aw is that any manners for a princess to be using, when i came over here out of my own free will to tell the lovely highness to get of her lazy ass and check what alse is out of sorts, in a act of kindness to help out the house more,"naruto says abit teasingly finding this a lil fascinating.

Sasuke's cheeks flush and he races after the kid. "No, they can't. And I'm not using you. I was trying, but obviously it isn't working too well. So calm your ass down a notch." he says, not even noticing the hostility in his voice as he's not used to talking to children. Neji rolls his eyes, sitting up. Normally, Sasuke would getting the living daylights beat out of him for talking to him like that, but he actually sees the blonde as a threat. He can hit and he is the same size, unlike Sasuke who was much smaller. To say the least, Neji is intimidated. "Why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use and get on your knees?" he retorts.

Moegi "ched" at sasuke response, as she enters the kitchen walking over to the fridge and grabs the handle with her little hands opening the door, as she sticks her head in the fridge in search of the jelly with a small pout as she knew she was right, making her stomach churn, as Naruto was alot nicer and playful than this jerk. Naruto startled by the movement of Neji suddenly sat up, pushed back off the couch to stand straight, to watch what he does next only for his eyes widen at Neji order, and feel his stomach churn at Neji words, wanting Moegi to hide behind for protection,"Mm no i bite,"he lied, finding his face flushing a lil.

Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his hair, wanting to make this work. "Hey, wait, want to try something else?" he asks, seeing the bananas on the counter. "I could fry you guys a PB&J and banana sandwhich." he offers, as that's Itachi's favorite lunch item so he figured the kid might like it. "Will the boys like it?" Neji smirks at seeing how uncomfortable he just made Naruto. "So does Sasuke." he laughs coldly, standing up to take the ice pack back to the kitchen. He honestly doesn't care if he bad mouth's Sasuke if it means pissing Naruto off all the more.

Moegi sticks her head back out of the fridge peaking around the door with a raised brow at sasuke recommendation,"what that?" she questions. Naruto scowls shifting his feet beneath him uncomfortably, as he wasn't sure what he would do if he did get himself stuck in that situation, as he turned on his heel heading back into the kitchen,"and i wonder why? aw i know from the outlooks of it your pretty damn abusive so you might actually be forcing him, into liking it, i wonder how well that would go if i say that to the tv guy out there,"naruto snorts, rolling his eyes, knowing he probably wrong but either way to find a tick mark on that guy sounds fun.

Neji stiffens and stops dead in his tracks, searching through his mind to see if he gave anything off to show that he's abusive. -No, I couldn't have...Could I? I haven't even talked to him much. he couldn't possibly know...- he reassures himself, picking his pace back up and taking the ice pack back to the kitchen. "And what makes you say that?" he snaps unintentionally. "It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with cut up bananas. I just fry it in a skillet. It's really good. Hn. Either way, I'm having one." Sasuke smirks.

Moegi took a step back from the fridge to get better view, as she thought over his words, before smiling."If its really good, and passes my liking ill save you from the other two if its bad well to bad for you,"she states, seeing how she can arrange a deal like this,"what do you need?" she questions. Naruto eye widen spotting how Neji stopped in his tracks to think for a second making him take a step back, as he realizes he was dead on with the answer, reminding him of the villagers."Because you took a few minutes to think over my joke to piss you off, meaning i was dead right, and most likely will be taking off to my room now that i know that, so see yah,"Naruto says not one to lie or back down, but hell didnt want to get caught up in this situation as he twirled on his foot, and headed quickly for sasuke room, placing Itachi wording and the manilla folder words and actions together, making him feel uncomfortable.

Neji scowls, biting his lip. "Unless you have legit proof, you know nothing. " he hisses, nervousness gnawing away at him as he shoves the ice pack back in the freezer. -He wouldn't actually say anything about it, would he? He doesn't even know Sasuke, so why should he care?- he tries to calm his nerves with the thoughts. -If Sasuke doesn't care enough to say anything about it, why should this idiot? It doesn't concern him.- Neji pads back to the couch and lays down, unable to get his mind off the subject now. "I can make it. Just go make sure your brothers aren't flooding the bathroom." Sasuke tells Moegi, desperately hoping that she'll like it so he can have an alliance with the girl.

Moegi stays still for a few seconds watching him to see the reassurance before closing the fridge door and allowing her small feet to run out of the kitchen, with the soft padded sounds of her resounding footsteps heading to the bathroom. Kyuubi who was watching the scene by the kitchen entrance smiled,"well aren't you glad to get a second chance,"kyuubi chuckled out. Naruto opened the bedroom door to sasuke room a creak, sliding in and closing it as he moved over to sasuke bed and plopped face first into it.

Glad? Tch. I'm freaking elated." Sasuke smirks, rolling his eyes and being a smart ass. "Hey, you hungry?" he asks Kyuubi as he starts preparing sandwiches for the kids. Neji scowls, getting his phone out and looking over the various photos of Sasuke he has. There are some where Sasuke's actually smiling, but those are from years ago; when Neji was different. Some are of Sasuke crying or hurt, which he looks at when he needs to feel confident and strong. -He could never leave me. No one would ever want him. I'm all he's got.- he tells himself.

Kyuubi chuckled hearing the smart ass tone come from the shrimp mouth,"aw no im going to be going soon,"he answered sasuke looking towards what sasuke was making. Naruto buries his head into the pillow a bit boredly after a few minutes of thinking how he gonna change this house, needing to find away to brighten the house up.

Sasuke makes half a sandwich for himself and makes the kids theirs, heating up the skillet on the stove. "Yippee." Sasuke smirks and rolls his eyes, glancing back at Kyuubi. "Alright, then what do you want for dinner?" he asks, used to cooking a lot more than this so it's a bit new to only cook a few meals. Neji sighs and stands up, sauntering into Sasuke's bedroom to get his clothes from the drawer that he uses occasionally. "Sasuke usually skateboards when he has free time. The skateboard is out back." he says caustically, getting his clothes from the drawer.

Kyuubi breathed out a small "heh" as he look at the kitchen surrounding visualizing in his mind whats on the inside, before sighing in failure of being hungry, not really hungry much today. "Aw nothing for me today, I'm not hungry,"he answers. Naruto shifted a lil on the bed, hearing the footsteps enter the room, as his eyes met neji for a second as he watches him go to the dresser than state what sasuke does, "aw ok. Thanks,"Naruto responded, pushing himself up off the bed, liking the idea of being outside and skateboarding.

Sasuke looks back at Kyuubi and raises a brow, looking him over suspiciously. "You're not...anorexic...Right?" he asks, seeing how Kyuubi is a thin man, but he doesn't look bony. But then again he's wearing clothing that covers him so you can't tell what's underneath. Neji nods, taking his clothes with him and going to the bathroom. He looks around Sasuke's bathroom for any signs that might give off that he's battered or whatever you want to call that. He goes through Sasuke's medicine cabinet, biting his lip. Itachi goes to his room and lies down, wanting to take a nap before he has to be at work again.

Kyuubi startled by the sudden dead-on question stumbled back, nervously laughing, "haha of course not,"he half heartily laughed, lying, his hand grasping onto the kitchen frame as he pulls himself up into a more stable position, sliding his heel across the cold tile floor to turn around, so he was facing the living room, now ready to leave,"well I'm gonna go check on the kids see ya,"he says making his excuse. Naruto stands up off the bed hearing the shuffling around in Sasuke bathroom by neji, his feet tempted to walk over to the door, and press his ear against it to hear what going on, as his mind telling him to go skateboard, avoid the urge. Sighing, he raised a hand to his hair stroking his finger through the strands to straighten it back so its not so much of a fluffy mess to the front of his hair, as he took a side step towards the bathroom door.

Sasuke goes to Kyuubi, grabbing his delicate wrist. "Look, when I ask you a fucking question, you don't feed me a bull shit answer. You need to eat. When you get home tonight, you'll sit at this damn table and at least take a bite of something or you won't leave from the table. It's either tonight, or the week when I get to change the rules. Take your pic." Sasuke's eyes soften, looking surprisingly sympathetic as he's been in the same spot before and Itachi did the same thing. -It worked. It will work for him, too, if he'll just try it.- Neji's eyes glance in the bathroom's mini trash can and he sees a huge amount of bloody tissue, heart racing a bit. -Fuck! I thought I told him to throw those out! Is he trying to get me in trouble!- Neji quickly ties off the bag and keeps searching through the cupboard, tossing pain killers in the bag as well. -Dammit, Sasuke! Act like you've got some freaking sense!-

Kyuubi abit startled at sasuke reaction, as he pulls his hand back from sasuke pale fingers, stomach churning a lil at the idea,"Look kid, I do eat, but im not hungry i said, so leave me alone,"he hisses as this is a sore subject to him and he was really trying to be nice to the kid. His hand drawling back in his other, rubbing his wrist as he didn't expect to be grabbed by him so suddenly, as he turns more towards the hall, "now if you will let me I'm going to go check on the kiddos,"he states bluntly, not waiting for an answer as he moves out of the kitchen going the general direction of the bathroom. Naruto ear was pressed to the door, as he had given into the urge, hearing the frantic shuffling and tying off. Slowly and quietly he pulls out his cell, flipping the screen up as he goes down on his knees onto the floor, sliding the cell quietly under and taking a shot of the scene, before with drawling his hand quickly back, and moving from the bathroom door. His heart pounding with adrenaline and fear as he by the bed, hovering his thumb over the right button to the top, pressing the tip of his finger on it to allow it to give access to photo, and clicking the first to see he had just aimed right, as it had refracted off something shiny showing the contents of the trash bag, clicking the cell off, he flipped his cell shut and slid it into his pocket, wondering if he should leave the room now, or wait a few seconds, his stomach churning in queasiness as he rather not be spotted that he was in here.

Sasuke flinches at the harshness in his tone, biting his lip and releasing Kyuubi's wrist. -I'll help you through this, bastard. I don't have to, but why not while I'm here?- "Ignoring it doesn't make it go away. But ignoring it does make you go away." he says a bit quietly, knowing that if Kyuubi is an anorexic, he has a high chance of dying if he doesn't control it. A sigh escapes Sasuke's lips and he goes to finish cooking with a scowl. -I'm not a nice person, alright? But when I am, you better accept it like it's a frickin' miracle.- Neji clenches his fists after putting away a bag full of evidence. "That bastard is going to get it as soon as he gets back." he hisses under his breath, tying the bag and looking around the bathroom. It's relatively clean except for the shower. There's a hand print in blood on the side and a bit on the bottom of the tub. -Crap!- He remembers how rough he was in screwing Sasuke last night, having forgotten to prepare him first and just shoving into him relentlessly. -At least he remembered to clean the sheets.- he sighs, going to work with wiping off the shower. -This is all Itachi's fault for signing us up for this.-

Kyuubi frowns hearing the last bit of words exit Sasuke mouth even thou he was only a few feet from the bathroom now and not near the kitchen so much. ~Damn the wall of these house~ he mentally curses, as it feels like the walls are whispering throughout the house all the time. Grasping the door handle to the bathroom, he twisted the knob slowly til he heard a soft clicked and pushed forward, to refind his smile when he sees Konohamaru sitting on the floor before the toilet dressed, his hair getting dried by Moegi who was sitting on the toilet seat, as Udon was getting dressed on the side."Tame the beast already Moegi,"he chuckled getting a grin from her as she nodded her head in victory ruffling the towl lightly and caressing into Konohamaru hair. Naruto hears the hiss come from the bathroom from the distant he is, shivering as he moves forward exiting the bedroom and turning the corner, heading for the other room he saw and was guessing it was Itachi room, as he has his cell set up recording all time to catch all the voices and sound effects, catching Neji on it. Appearing infront of the door, Naruto raises his hand to the door, pressing his knuckle to the door before letting a light knock shudder through the door,"Itachi?"Naruto calls questioning.

Sasuke frowns, wishing he could do more for Kyuubi and not understanding why. It's frustrating him because normally he wouldn't give a care about anyone else. What is so special about Kyuubi? he sighs and starts cooking the sandwiches, fixing the plates for the children. -Maybe if I...The kids might know what Kyuubi likes to eat. I'll use that.- he thinks, hoping the kids like the food so he can get some kind of alliance with them. Itachi hears the knocking, groaning and wiping his eyes. "Hn." He sits up and wipes his eyes before going to the door. "Yeah?" He swings open the door and sees Naruto, smiling groggily. "Hey, what's up?" Neji scrubs the tub clean, running a hand through his dark brown hair. -If he's this stupid, he deserves what I do to him.- he thinks angrily, trying to justify what he does as the memories eat away at him. -Why do I like it so much when he cries? Hearing him whimper just sends chills up my spine...And the stuff he does...he needs to be punished...If he were a good boy, I wouldn't have to do this. And he knows it.-

Kyuubi snorted lightly, shaking his head as he hears Konohamaru muddering something about ~stupid girls always get there way~ and than watching Moegi slap him upside the head, making him chuckle a lil. "well once you guyz are done cleaning up come out and eat," he states, turning back around to head for the living room couch to plop down on. Naruto not realizing he was holding his breath, let it out, sighing in relief to see Itachi, as his hand shoved down into his pocket pulling his cell out and flipping it open, as he muttered a quick "hold on" and ran his thumb through the buttons on his cell to pulling up the picture, and raising it to shove it slightly in Itachi face not meaning to but eagerly was wanting to show, "What the hell is this? Is sasuke being abused like my earlier theory, for reals? Or why is there so much blood?" Naruto asking questions out of the blue, continuing non asking "why is there painkillers and meds? How long it been going on? Why hasn't anyone told anyone? Are you in with I'm on this? Should i be showing you these pictures?" and more, as he was slightly panicking as he never did well with abuse thou he does hit and stuff he couldn't take it to this extent, Neji was just asking for it.

"Want something to drink?" Sasuke asks Kyuubi from the kitchen, unable to refrain from asking it as he doesn't like not being on good terms with people. Not that he doesn't like being on bad terms with them; he just doesn't like being on bad terms with the people that could make it or break it for him. He gets the sandwiches done and pours a few glasses of juice for them from the fridge, attentive as usual. Itachi goes ghost white we he's shoved with questions, pursing his lips and looking at the picture. He struggles to find the words to say. "The- Uh... They got in an argument the other day and Neji busted...Sasuke's mouth...That's why there was blood. It happens all the time, so that's why he has pain killers. No one's told anyone...because Sasuke just doesn't care...It's been going on for a few years now so I guess he's used to it. I just found of a while back...when I came home a bit early." he mumbles quietly, not about to let the cameras pick up on his conversation. -What exactly am I supposed to tell him? That he fell or something? Like he'd believe it.- Neji sighs and turns the hot water on to prepare his shower, stripping of his clothes and stepping in. The hot water relaxes his bulging muscles, making his groan in relief.

"No thank you,"Kyuubi responded before hearing the shuffles of lil kids feet come from the bathroom running around the corner of the hall, before emerging into the kitchen. moegi stumbles into the kitchen almost losing balance with Konohamaru and Udon chasing behind her. Regaining her balance, she walks around the counter to in front of it to see if the food is done, as Udon and Konohamaru shove each other into the wall trying to out beat the other to the counter. Naruto frowns seeing Itachi go ghost white, as he listens to Itachi hesitated answer to his questions, making him lower his head, knowing he just the new person so why tell him, when he can possibly do anything,"aw um gomen, gomen i sorta just panicked there. eh heh gomen,"Naruto answered knowing he should probably leave that he over stayed his welcome, but cant bare the thought there someone being abused in the house. "Ill just go,"he says, before turning around to face the camera guys with a wide smile, his eyes closing a bit of creepy scary smile to them, "You know you guyz need to learn privacy,"he says quite coldly, before pushing past them and walking out.

Itachi forces up a small smile. "No worries. Just watch out for Neji." he warns before seeing Naruto give a creepy smile, making him blink a few times and chuckle. The camera man pulls the camera back, looking petrified. "C-Cut that part out, guys." he says to his crew. Sasuke raises a brow, walking over to the boys and flicking them both in the forehead to get their attention. "Hn. Brats, food is going to go in your body one way. Or another. If you can walk over to the counter like you have sense, it goes in like normal; through your mouth. If you choose to act like little savages, then they'll go in the other way; up your asses." he says flatly, expression blank with seriousness. "Take your pick." He breaks into a smirk.

Naruto reopened his eyes after he passed the camera crew, still smiling a lil after hearing and seeing the camera guy reaction, as he started towards the back door, remembering Itachi saying something about a skateboard, as he could go for some fresh air. Moegi watches the boys face horrify at each words sasuke said, there body freezing over like hell took over til the very end of the sasuke words,"Mouth please,"they both quietly answered, silently planning revenge for this as they both moved forward towards the counter like good kids.

Sasuke can't stop the triumphant smirk that goes over his face, figuring he's got the hang of this kid thing now. "What does you think of it?" Sasuke asks Moegi, a bit more curious with her then as to the boys. He takes a bite of his own half sandwich, resisting a hum of delight. Itachi smiles and goes back to the bed, resting on the mattress again. Neji gets done with his shower and gets dressed, walking out in time to see Naruto going outside. "Don't fall." he snickers, knowing that Naruto's probably going to go skateboard.

Moegi shrugged her shoulder like ~I don't know, give me a second~ before walking over to the stool in the corner of the kitchen next to three other ones, as she wraps her small hands around the legs, and began dragging it across the flooring to the counter, before placing it next to it, and releasing it, as she took a hold of the seat between her fingers to pull herself up to climb onto it, setting herself upright on it, before reaching over and grabbing a sandwich. Kyuubi smiled watching the sight from the couch that he collapsed back into it. Naruto rolls his eyes at the childish words, as he reaches out and grabs the back door handle, sliding it the door open, before taking a step out bewilder at the sight, "Remind me to tell Kyu to hand over the money,"he mumbled to himself, as Kyu was rich but they choose a run down house to live in.

Neji rolls his eyes at that and goes to his phone, deciding to text Sasuke even if it's against the rules. ~Text me.~ he texts, sitting back on the couch. Sasuke blinks a few times at seeing how Moegi is taking her sweet time, chuckling and leaning in the door way as he waits. "I bet you'll like it." he comments before his phone vibrates. He opens it to see the Neji text him, his smile falling as he stuffs it back in his pocket. -Tch. This is my week without you. You really think I'm going to text you when I'm trying to forget you?- he mentally retorts.

Moegi and Kyuubi eye caught glance of Sasuke reaction to the text message, as their smile slightly flattered. Moegi wrapped her fingers around each side of the sandwhich breading, as she leaned in and took a bite of the sandwich, wanting to see Sasuke chuckle again. Her eyes widening at the sweetening taste on her taste buds, as the taste of the sandwhich hummed right through her. Naruto spots the skateboard to the side of the house, and moves over to it, reaching a hand out and grasping it as he tugged it back towards him, before releasing it and allowing it to drop to the ground.

Sasuke turns back to Moegi, watching her expression before smirking as he sees that she likes it. "See? I know what I'm talking about most of the time." he chuckles, folding his arms over his chest a bit cockily. Neji scowls at seeing that his text has been checked, but he is being ignored. ~WTF is your problem~ he texts again.

Moegi slid back into her seat a bit slumped, with a small pout forming on her face,"Not fair,"she grumbled, her eyes set on Sasuke cocky reaction, as she swore she saw kyu and naruto in him picking on her. Naruto places a foot on the skateboard, before catching sight from the angle he at, at a scowling neji, making him raise his eyebrow in question.

Sasuke looks mock hurt, putting a hand to his chest. "Me? No, I pride myself in being fair." he retorts sarcastically, smirking and rolling his eyes. "Alright. Time for Udon and Konoha to try it." Sasuke looks at the boys, shortening Konohamaru's name because he doesn't care enough to say the whole thing at the moment. Sasuke's phone vibrates again and he sighs, opening it and raising a brow. ~wth is ur solution?~ Sasuke almost sends it but shut the phone before he can, stuffing it back in his scowls and sets the phone down. "Dammit, he just begs for it doesn't he?" he mumbles under his breath.

Konoha and Udon look up at Sasuke like ~really~ already half done with there food, as they listed to Moegi giggle from sasuke mock hurt. Kyuubi pushes himself off the couch, standing up as he moved over towards the kitchen, sliding in between the kids to sasuke, as he grabbed sasuke like he was gonna try something on him, slipping his hand into sasuke pocket and snatching the cell, before twirling on his heel, and exiting back to the living room, stuffing the cell in his pocket," Im going,"he hollered, heading for the front door. Moegi jumped off the stool, frantically running towards the front door, to give a hug."Don't fall asleep at work,"Konohamaru shouted back to Kyu, as Udon waved. Naruto watching Neji pissed expression turned around, and placed both feet on the skateboard, just rocking it back and fourth at first, wanting to lighten up his weight on the board, and get used to the feeling again.

Sasuke flinches back and stiffens when he's grabbed before feeling his pocket being fondled, watching Kyuubi leave with his phone. "Wait, you can't-" He hears Kyuubi's holler and starts again before Moegi hugs Kyuubi. Sasuke frowns, wondering what Kyuubi's gonna do with his phone. "Will I get it back in one piece?" he asks, scowling a bit. Neji grabs the phone again, pissed off beyond explanation. ~I kno uv gotn my txts so who the hell do u thnk u r not txting me bak. fckin slut~ he lays back on the couch, burying his face in the back of the couch.

Kyuubi smirks at how smoothly done that was, how he made sasuke flinch a lil and stiffen when he fondled around in Sasuke pocket, giving him a few good clues of the environment sasuke lives in, glancing at sasuke from the door one more time, with a lil concern coating his eyes, he shook it off, not wanting to scare sasuke off already, as Moegi ran up to him, embracing his leg in a hug. Wrapping an arm lightly around moegi shoulder he hugged her lightly back. Moegi smiles waving a hand ~goodbye~ to Kyu, as she hears sasuke scowl in his voice at how he responded to Kyu leaving, sending a light shiver up her spine. Kyuubi glanced over at Sasuke hearing Sasuke words, as he shrugged his shoulder like ~I don't know~ before opening the door, drawling his foot back to slide it out the door, as he felt his pocket vibrate, "well see, goodbye guyz don't destroy the house," Kyuubi said one last time before slipping out, and shutting the door behind him, as he goes and grabs the vibrating cell in his pocket and opened it to read the text, frowning at the sight a lil. ~I kno uv gotn my txts so who the hell do u thnk u r not txting me bak. fckin slut.~ Shaking his head he started pressing down the digit buttons txting a short simple response back ~Im the queen and your the bitch that's who i am~ and hits send with a small smirk, as if this neji guy going to act like a horny bitch he should respect the queen he privallaged to fuck.

"So what do you guys do after you eat?" Sasuke asks with a sigh at not getting his phone back, running a hand through his hair. -Children like the park, right? Or maybe they want to go swimming considering it's been hot lately?- he ponders, still trying to get on better terms with the children as he doesn't want to know the extent of their evil. Neji sees the texts and smirks, rolling his eyes. ~ur the queen? ud be lucky to be the joker. who the hell do u think ur fooling with that.~

Moegi snickers a little seeing how Sasuke is trying, as she smiled lightly, glad she got pointers from Kyu about how to see the mix confusion and shiz in other people eyes. "NINJA'S!" cried the boys in unison, as they stared up at Sasuke with wide pleading eyes. Moegi rolled her eyes at the dramatics the boys were displaying. "We usually do whatever game Naruto comes up with or chill or play ninja's,"she answered Sasuke thinking a small explanation will help. Kyuubi chuckled wanting to answer,"Your creator," but shrugged it off and responded ~who do i think I'm fooling with, my perverted horny idiotic boyfriend, who didn't catch on to the last text message, as i am so the queen since im the one who gives you the privileged to fuck me like a whore, as your the dog in heat.~ Naruto sighed after a few movements on the skateboard, finding it a bit boring as he cant ride in the backyard at the moment since his stomach was flipping around. Kicking the board from out beneath him, he slid his hand into his pockets and turned back around to enter the door, closing the screen door with the back of his foot, as he moved towards Neji with emotionless careless expression, "Your know your not supposed to be texting,"he stated quite blunt, and calm, moving over towards the couch to collapse back on.

~since when is it a privilege to fuck u? ha ur just something to get off in. nothing but a cumdumpster. thats beside the point. r u fcking retarded? y did u leave that stuff lying out in the bathroom~ Neji texts, glaring at the phone. -He thinks he's a smart ass? Psh, I thought I'd taught him better.- Sasuke jumps at the sudden scream, looking at the kids and raising a brow. "How do you play, exactly?" he asks, leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest, eyes showing interest. "Fuck off, you loser." Neji growls, not caring.

Kyuubi eyes sparkled with interest, intrigue how easy it is to make Neji talk, as he moved over to the Chevrolet and popped the door open, sliding his leg in. ~Its a privilege as i haven't up and left ya yet, and besides that you need to get up off your lazy ass and clean something up, so i left ya a small present no need to thank me~ Kyu replied to the text. "Ninja is a small game sorta of hide and seek... but ... more violent,"Moegi said thinking about how to explain as she watched the boys jump up and down," There are two revision of it. There the simple one where you go into stand mode and one fluent move hitting the other hand on your turn trying to eliminate your partner, or you can do the hide and seek one where you getting ambushed with a bunch of unknown stuff, til you catch one in a vice grip and lock them up in the closet, its not that hard its sorta plain in simple depending on the one you choose,"she continued explaining finding it hard to explain, so cut off leaving sasuke to figure it out for himself. Naruto smirked, crossing his arms under his head, as he laid down on the couch staring up at the ceiling, "I would, but i don't got me anything horny to make me want to do that, so sorry bitch, wont do,"naruto answered.

"So, in layman's terms, I either play Hide and Seek or Tag?" Sasuke asks them, wanting to double check because that's what it sounds like. ~ur ful of it. as if u culd leave me if u wanted to. and to get me 3 clean, u left the blood in the garbage? wth is wrong with u~ Neji texts 'Sasuke', scowling before hearing Naruto's comments. "Oh really?" he taunts, pulling up a picture of Sasuke in his glasses on his phone and shows it to Naruto. He would never tell Sasuke to his face that he's hot as all hell, but that doesn't mean that Neji doesn't know a pretty face when he sees one. He knows Sasuke is sexy; he just won't tell him so, so he flaunts Sasuke in Naruto's face like 'I do.'

Moegi sighed one of those kid exaggerated sigh, shaking her head, "You just dont know anything do you,"she says sounding like a question but really was calling him an idiot. "That is 98% wrong,"she stated, as she moved over to Konohamaru and Udon, and grabbed there arms before her eyes reset with sasuke, "come and watch, well do the easier verision,"she exclaimed, pushing Konoha and Udon out towards the door. Kyuubi hopped into the car, pressing his back into the car seat cushion brought his left hand out and reached over to the door handle and closed the car, knowing he going to be shamefully late but couldn't help it, its not like he owns the building, he just to amused from text messages. ~Oh i don't know about that. Naruto seems pretty damn hot to me, and the family is so welcoming i think i might like it here. and nothing wrong with me, its all you~ he txted back feeling like this guy is a baka for lasting this long. Naruto chuckles seeing the cell shoved slightly in his face being flaunted around, as he tilted his head to look back up at Neji with a raised brow,"I'm sorry your gonna have to do better than that to get me hard,"he retorted, before leaning back and closing his eyes a lil, as his body seemed to be calmly relaxed, as neji wasn't starting to be that bad.

"Like I'm going to show you a naked picture of my bitch so that you can get an erection." Neji snorts, seeing Kyuubi's text and scowling. Jealously flows through him along with anger. ~Like i told u b4 i left. all uv got is me. y the hell wuld he want sum1 like u~ he texts, leaning in the couch and closing his eyes sleepily. Sasuke rolls his eyes, knowing that he's not an idiot and that they just feel like he is because he doesn't understand children logic. "Hn. Alright, I'll watch." he comments, following them cautiously.

Naruto snorted mentally rolling his eyes behind his eye lids, "Haha real funny that you believe i would get erection of someone i barely know,"naruto chuckled, "i would think twice before saying that, as I'm not that sort of guy,"he stated. Kyuubi slid the keys into the keyhole starting the engine as he read the new msg, "Oh i don't know cuz im Kyu and i already accepted him,"he chuckled wanting to point out to Neji that hes a fool for not realizing the difference in texting. ~ Oh i dont know Kyuubi said he likes me already and doesnt want me to leave, as the kids seem glue to me, and than to top it off from what i hear naruto isnt such a bad guy, and if Kyu likes me naruto would thats what the children say from what i heard.~ he replied, before starting to back the car out of the driveway. Moegi smiled releasing Konoha and Udon, and walking around them to open the door, as she stepped out and the others followed til they got mid way in the field, looking at there surroundings for reassurance there not gonna come out damaged like Naruto did last time.

~ur so naive its pitiful sumtimes. no matter im taking a nap~ Neji texts, yawning. "With Sasuke, all bets are off." he tells Naruto caustically, covering up and leaning into the couch. Sasuke follows the kids, looking around the terrain of Texas. -It's so much different here. You don't hear traffic constantly and it smells...like the environment.- he thinks.

Kyuubi chuckled at the last message tossing the cell into the back, as he started down the lane. Naruto shrugs "I don't care" as he slides one eye open in a questioning look if Neji really gonna sleep like that. Moegi, Konoha, and udon formed a small circle all kiddishly giggling, as Moegi shouted "Ninja" and they all jumped into weird forms, Moegi arm in a fighting stance and legs, as Udon form is like he already trying to attack but falling, and Konaha is all straight and stoic with one leg crossed over his other balancing on one leg.

"Now what?" Sasuke asks, covering his mouth nonchalantly to suppress a chuckle at how idiot they look in those stances. Neji feels Naruto's eyes on him, face contorting into a scowl. "Go clean the kitchen floor." he growls, annoyed with Naruto.

Moegi smiled as she responded "Now this," and went for Udon hand in one fluent motion sliding her foot around and her hand to strike out to freeze, as Udon slid back a step shooting his hand above his head, making it Konaha turn who slammed his hand on Udon right hand palm, making Udon shout "gyaah," startled from it as he didnt see that, as he dropped his right hand behind his back, waiting for Moegi next turn. "Yes your highness,"naruto groaned, rolling off the couch with a "thump" before pressing his hand to the floor and jumping up into standing position, tiredly walking over to the kitchen.

Sasuke smirks, seeing how this game actually looks amusing. -So the object is to get the player out by touching his limbs and getting them out. Hn. Actually pretty well thought out.- he thinks, surprised. Neji holds his phone to his chest, resting his eyes and attempting to go to sleep. His mind is restless. -Dammit, Sasuke! I need my fucking fill.- he thinks irritably. -First chance I get, I'm taking you once for everyday you're missing.-

Moegi with drawled back into a simple stance in one flow, as Udon spinned on his heel, to face Konoha, stumbling a lil, as Konaha tried attacking Udon again swing his hand upward for it to be dodged again. Moegi turned her head with a small smile towards sasuke,"You get it?" Naruto entered the kitchen looking at the surrounding as he moved forward in search for a rag and a bucket, "Nej wheres the cleaner supply,"he hollered.

Sasuke nod, grinning eagerly. "You guys better take it easy on me. I'm old. 22 whole years old." he chuckles, being sarcastic and folding his arms over his chest as he watches. "Hell if I know," Neji yells back at him, never having cleaned before so he doesn't know.

Moegi chuckled as she stood straight back up waving her hand to stop the boys,"udon konoha lets add the old man,"she states since that what sasuke implied. Naruto frowned grabbing the cabinet handle below the sink and opening it up to see if the cleaning supplies are in there, as he heard neji, making him roll his eyes. "Well than Nej you better start learning before next week as you'll be getting off your lazy ass and cleaning,"he responded.

"Ha." Sasuke smirks, stepping over to them. "So any stance works, right?" he questions, wanting to do the one from Karate Kid. "Yeah right." Neji says flatly, pulling the covers over his head.

"Yep," Moegi responded moving her leg back as she took a deep breath in and let it out,"Ready," she asks them getting nods from the boys. Naruto snorted spotting a gray lil tub bucket in the back of the cabinet beneath the pipes, making him smile in victory of finding it, as he was on his knees crouched over head sticking in under the sink, reaching for the bucket with his right hand. "Rule change next week, and you live my life style so i dont wanna hear it, since i got to live by yours,"naruto hissed back at Neji responses, his hand extending for the bucket, as one eye closed and he was starting to mudder "almost got it." repeatedly.

"If you could even refer to your pigsty of a life a style." Neji retorts, listening to Naruto try to get cleaning supplies. His mind wonders off to all the times he's punished Sasuke over the years. Like the time he had promised Sasuke to pick him up from high school and Neji had left him waiting in the rain for hours, or the time Sasuke had strep throat and kept asking if Neji would take him to the hospital since it was a while away and Neji was the only one who had a car, but Neji had left him to suffer until he was on the verge of death before calling 911 and leaving Sasuke alone to go to a friend's house. -He deserved it those times. He doesn't understand where his place is.- Sasuke nods, waiting for them to start. -Piece of cake.-

"Trust me my house isn't a pigsty as your lazy ass slow movement is,"Naruto shouted back his hand gripping the edge of the bucket, as he let out a sigh of relief pulling it out before realizing the kids at his house might of left it a mess when he left, making him groan, as he scooted himself back out of the cabinet sliding the bucket onto the ground, making a grin spread across his face of the thought of how he could use this bucket. Moegi grinned as she hollered out "NINJA" jumping into a set back relax fighting style, as if teasing them like there weak.

"Like that made any sense whatsoever." Neji hisses, burying his face deeper into the couch with his guilt, remembering how Sasuke's cheeks were stained with tears when he'd finally come to pick his up from the school; how Sasuke couldn't stop throwing up and had a fever of 104 before he had even bothered to help him. -He deserves all of his punishments. As it's written, the husband is the man of the house. I'm the closest thing he's got to a husband.- Sasuke doesn't imitation of the Karate Kid stance, easily keeping his balance.

Naruto rolled his eyes like ~idiot~ as he pushed himself up from the floor into standing position lifting the bucket with and placing it into the sink in front of him. Lifting the handle to the sink faucet to free the crystal clear water that spiraled down from the faucet hitting the buck with splashes. Moegi eyes widen recognizing the formation,"AW NO FAIR,"she cried out, jealous of sasuke stance. Udon seeing everyone ready took it as an opportunity to go first and slid his foot forward, striking his hand out towards the middle of the circle like a tease of hit me hit me you want catch it.

Sasuke acts like he's going for Moegi's hand, turning towards her and moving his hand towards hers like he doesn't get how you play before whacking Udon's with his free hand, smirking. Neji runs a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself but trying to justify what he does desperately.

Udon eyes widen at being hit, as Moegi hand striked down on top of Sasuke seeing that someone would fall for the bait and try to hit udon, but sasuke succeeding as she grinned sticking her tongue out, as udon placed his hand behind his back. Naruto slid the tip of his finger across the shiny water faucet handle to the tip, as the tub filled half way and he shut it off, thinking he might as well have fun if Neji gonna make fun of him. Naruto pulled the bucket out, and turned on his heel heading back for the living room.

Sasuke puts his hand behind his back as well, liking this game so far. He quickly hits Moegi's hand that got his own before jerking his hand out of her reach, smirking. Neji slowly starts to fall asleep on the couch, mind finally giving him relief from the gut wrenching remorse that he refuses to feel.

Naruto softly mentally laughed seeing how Neji was resting, not wanting to blow it, as he snook up behind the couch, lifting the bucket onto the couch back, and setting it there to balance as he backed up a few, and aimed his foot to kick the back of the couch, splashing the cold water onto Neji. Moegi "epped" shocked at the attack, before pouting as she slid her hand behind her back, and Konoha, darted forward hitting Udon hand that was behind his back, like ~hello im here still~ kinda hit, making Udon lose.

Sasuke goes for Konoha's hand, managing to tap his wrist before getting his hand back. He almost loses his balance, hopping on one foot for a second before regaining his balance. A blush tints his cheek at that 'minor' fault in his attack. Neji is up and on his feet as soon as the water hits him, shouting curses. He glares at Naruto, hair and clothes clinging to him. "You bastard!" he snaps, snatching the bucket and whacking Naruto over the head with it harshly. Itachi hears the ruckus, wiping his eyes and getting up as he makes his way to see if they've killed each other yet.

Konoha curses "dammit" before his eyes widen and Moegi hand slips slapping Konoha upside the head on purpose like ~not allowed to say~ making her turn over as Konaha moves back his hand reaching for his head, as his other hand stayed out behind his back. Naruto cringes feeling the impact of the bucket him upside the head, as he turned his head away his hand raising to his head clutching it,"psh. cant take a prank."naruto mumbled, using his other hand to grab the edge of the bucket and toss it back at Neji head.

Sasuke shrugs at hearing the bad word. "I won't tell on you. I say every word in the book." he says flatly, swinging and hitting Moegi's hand before falling on his butt from the loss of balance. "Oomph," he pouts at that, like 'Damn, and i was doing good, too.' Neji's arms go up to block the hit, glaring at Naruto. "I don't do pranks. At all. Play it with someone else, fool." Neji hisses. Itachi comes into the room and his eyes fall on Naruto, seeing him holding his head. "Hyuga, what the hell did you do?"

Konoha smiles responding back with a small "thanks," as Moegi gawked at the attack, watching Sasuke fall to his doom, making her chuckle,"Hah that what you get for attacking a lady,"she said jokingly. Naruto frowned staring over at Neji before hearing Itachi come in and curse at Neji,"aw no its fine, i just spilt water on him so its my fault,"Naruto says taking the blame, as he flinched at the ringing in his head from the loudness of his voice, before moving forward towards Neji all intentions to grab bucket return to kitchen and clean mess up, as he muttered "sorry asshole, just got bored," to neji.

"But I only attacked Konohamaru once." Sasuke teases, calling Konoha a lady with a sly smirk. Neji can't help but wonder why Naruto would take the blame. Nevertheless, he doesn't question it and walks back into the bedroom. "Clean the couch while you're at it." he shouts to Naruto, slamming the door behind him. Itachi scowls, wanting to badly to deck Neji.

Konoha scowled releasing his form and moving forward to hit sasuke upside the head, before crossing his arm over,"Im no lady, im the great shinobi of the ninjas from konoha,"Konoha exclaimed his childish day dream. Naruto entered the kitchen dropping the bucket into the sink, with a slight slam, as he withdrawled his hand from his head, seeing a bit of blood but not enough, as he placed his hand back to his head hearing Neji shout, "WILL DO,"he hollered back.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sasuke chuckles, listening to Konoha's dream. "Well, you're good at this game so there's hope." he comments. Itachi goes to the kitchen with Naruto ad sees the blood, grabbing a wet rag and placing it to the growing whelp. "You should lie down." Itachi bites his lip, anger coursing through him. Neji goes to the bathroom to dry himself off.

Moegi chuckled alongside udon hearing sasuke chuckle lil comment towards Konohamaru, as konohamaru formed a small pout on his face at them."meanies."he mumbled. Naruto jumps abit startled at the wet rag placed on his head, as his mind went into auto pilot thinking it was kyu behind him, and slipped his hand up and slapped the hand away from his head, "Kyu im fine i dont need you telling me what to do,"he mummbled, reaching his other hand over to the handle to switch the faucet on, as he felt a rush of dizziness flow through his body reminding him of that tire swing they tried setting up on the tree that hit him when he told kyu he could release it so he could catch it and set it right.

"Naruto, stop." Itachi scoops Naruto up, holding him a bit tightly so that he can't struggle and carries him into Sasuke's bedroom. "Don't worry about the cleaning today." He lays him back on the bed, pressing the rag back to his head persistently. "Never said I was nice." Sasuke smirks, standing back up. "Do you guys have Nerf stuff?" Sasuke asks them, knowing that when he was 16, he and his friends would have Nerf wars with the little toy guns- as childish as it may be.

Naruto eyes widen being scooped up his hand landing a punch out of startlation on Itachi chest as he epped out "dammit kyu" before realizing that wasn't Itachi and groaned in embarrassment of what he said, as he wasnt home. "I dont want to lay down, and i need to clean the kitchen floor,"naruto mumbled being set down on the bed, as he felt the cold cloth at his head, making him glance up at Itachi. "I'm fine." Moegi and Konohamaru stared up at Sasuke with wide eager eyes, wanting to play with nerf stuff, but were off limits, as they were Naruto stuff. Udon rolled his eyes, nodding his head "yes".

Itachi coughs at the impact and frowns, running a hand through his hair. "Just lay here, alright? If you don't, I'll wipe the floor with your ass." he jokes, flashing a small shy smile. "Don't worry about anything today until your head is less- eh...this." Sasuke grins. "Where? We can have a war. Moegi and I against you kunoichi." he teases, a smirk playing across his features.

Naruto sighed in defeat down casting his eyes somewhere else,"You know you remind me alot of my brother by doing that. Mm fine i lay down,"naruto said, leaning back into the bed, as he brought a small smile to his face at the thought of them two meeting but sadly that wont happen. Moegi jumps in joy at the sound of that, with a small fist pump and a holler of "Yay" Konohamaru to overjoyed hearing he will be seeing those beautiful guns that he cant do anything. Udon shakes his head, "there in Naru room, in his closet on the top shelf hidden in a box,"Udon answered.

"How tall is Naruto, exactly? And besides, if something happens to them then I'll replace them before I leave. Problem solved." Sasuke tells them, not understanding why he's having fun with children, but it's a leap up from being with Neji. Itachi smiles sadly and runs his hand through Naruto's hair. "Good. Just rest. Hungry? Thirsty?" Itachi offers, ready to get on it as Naruto IS a guest in their home and IS to be treated as such, no matter what show they're on.

Moegi tilted her head in thought of that question as the other nod in agreement with sasuke words,"Shorter than kyu but taller than you by a good few inches,"Moegi answered not precise on height, as he looks like a giant to her. Naruto chuckled a lil smiling softly as he watches Itachi reaction,"No thank you I'm fine,"he answers, his head leaning into Itachi touch as it sorta feels nice.

Sasuke frowns, as he always felt tall but is now the shortest adult of the bunch. "I'll stand on a chair if I have to." he retorts flatly. Itachi frowns sympathetically. "I'm sorry he did this to you. That bastard need to be put in his place."

Moegi chuckles nodding her head, as she runs up and takes sasuke hand into hers, beginning to dart towards the front door with sasuke, as Konoha and Udon come up behind sasuke pushing him forward trying to drag him to Naruto room. Naruto shook his head at that response,"No its fine. I asked for it. and its not like it hurt,"he stated.

"You didn't deserve it, though. Not as much as he did." Itachi sighs, still stroking Naruto's hair absently. Sasuke's cheeks flush at how much nicer they are being to him now, following Moegi obediently as his legs are pushed by Udon and Konoha. He intentionally drags his heels when they approach the closet.

Naruto bit his lip not knowing enough to comment on that, as he doesn't really know these people. Moegi releases sasuke hand running up to naruto closet and ripping it open, only to show a few pairs of offits mainly black shirts and orange ones, alongside orange jeans blue and black, jeans, not very much, as there folded into a clear dresser drew set, and above coats hanging on the closet hanger, with a shelf above it packed with boxes.

Sasuke frowns at seeing how little Naruto has spent on clothes. -He must spend his money on these children.- He makes a mental note to buy Naruto some more clothes by the end of his stay. He stands on his tip toes and gets the box. -Like a boss.- "You don't have to treat him as your equal. He's so far below you that he shouldn't even qualify as a human being." itachi mumbles.

Moegi eyes are wide watching sasuke reach up to the top shelf making her cross her arms with a small huff turning around."Soooo not fair." Naruto raised his gaze to Itachi trying to meet them,"I cant say im better, either." naruto answered, as neji not that harsh from what he seen so far, and since no one is telling him whats wrong with the people hear, he can only compare to what he seen, since he doesnt know a thing.

"Tell me, Naruto, if you had a girlfriend, would you ever hit her? Like if she forgot to make your lunch, or she missed a spot while cleaning, or if you're just feeling particularly upset on a day? Would you knock the hell out of her or beat her to a bloody pulp?" Itachi questions, trying not to sound angry. He already knows the answer. -Then you could never compare yourself to this piece of trash.- Sasuke smirks, going and sitting on Naruto's bed. "So fair." He opens up the box and messes around in it for the Nerf guns.

Naruto frowned at Itachi question, rolling onto his left side to turn away, as he pulled away from Itachi, his arms wrapping around himself, "I-I-I don't like hurting anyone, when it hurt me so bad,"naruto whispered, as he was used that abuse before, and the thought of hurting someone he cared, makes his stomach churn, even thou he has hurt someone before. Moegi snorted moving over with udon and Konoha to the box, to see part of the batch,"There's another box,"Moegi comments.

"That makes you so far above him that he can't even see you anymore. He's scum. Don't ever think that you're equal with that wretch." Itachi scowls at his words, biting his lip. -I don't know what's wrong with Sasuke. Why can't he see that!- Sasuke looks through the box, seeing a bunch of photos and letters written by Naruto. Sasuke nods and stands back up, switching boxes. -I wonder what those letters were about...-

Naruto kept his gaze to himself, looking anywhere but Itachi, as he nodded his head slowly "yes" tucking his hands under his arms for the warmth and self comfort. Moegi watched sasuke action, her eyes catching sight of the box of photos and notes, making her take a hesitant step back, biting the side of her lip, as she mumbled,"are we ready?"

"Just take it easy today. Try to avoid him until I get back home from work." Itachi instructs Naruto, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Sasuke nods, getting the guns before a sharp pain goes through his stomach. He resists doubling over, settling on a wince. -Damn you, Neji...!- he thinks, always having gotten sick after sex with Neji- Even more so when he cums inside of him. He waits for the pain to subside before laying the guns out on the bed. "Alright, you guys can pick first."

"Alright,"Naruto responded, frowning a lil as to how to do that without temptation to pick on Neji, as his eyes were slightly drooping becoming tired from laying on the bed this long. Udon silently slipped out of the bedroom catching the pain look in Sasuke eyes, as he darted across the hall to the bathroom, and slipping into it, as he moved over to the step stool grabbing it and pulling it over to the bathroom cabinet. Moegi smirks nodding her head as she ran over to the bed, looking over the variety of guns, as the most of the guns they played with were the four to the side, and the one up higher on the bed."Umm... i pick that one,"she states pointing to a black and orange one, with a dragon flamed across it that naruto design on it from boredom.

Sasuke catches a glimpse of one that looks somewhat like an AK47, snatching it and smirking. "I pity the fool." he says in his perfect accent, making it sound retarded without the thug accent in it. He chuckles, ignoring his stomach as he knows that it'll pass in a bit. "And don't refrain from kicking his ass." Itachi says flatly before leaving, needing to get dressed for work tonight.

"Hai,"naruto chuckled hearing Itachi flat tone voice, as he muddered,"See ya." Moegi chuckled alongside Konoha at Sasuke tone of voice, looking up at the AK47 with bewilder eyes, wondering how screwed they are. Udon climbed the stool to the medicine cabinet, popping the door of the window open, as his eyes scanned over the labels of the pills, before spotting the one he was in search for, as he reached out grabbing it, and pulled back closing the mirror and turned around to climb down the steps again, rushing to the bedroom. "Sasuke."he calls.

Sasuke hears his name and turns around, holding the toy gun at his side. "Hn?" He goes to Udon. "Yeah?" he asks, figuring he needs something. Neji is in his bedroom asleep, buried under the covers. Itachi dresses in his suit for Uchiha corp, sighing. -Should I really leave them alone?-

Udon smiles seeing sasuke turn around with the toy guy, giving him the light look like he was a kid again, as he heard sasuke questing yeah, and brought his hand up to sasuke face slightly standing on tippy toes. "I-I-It helps,"he studders out, trying to keep it out of sight of the others, showing its between them two if that what he wants. Naruto hand reached up to the fluffy pillow and dragged it down buring his head into it.

Sasuke sees the pills and his cheeks flush, surprisingly a little relieved at the sight. He looks down at Udon, a bit gratefully. "Thanks." he says quietly, taking the pill and swallowing it. -Damn, I forgot my medicine at home- Fuck...I bet Neji got his hands on it already...- Itachi gets dressed and heads out. -Please let them be ok. I'm on the verge of kicking Neji's ass myself.-

Udon smiled nodding his head as a gesture ~your welcome~ taking the pills back, and capping it,as he stuffs the bottle in his zipper pocket,"Me gonna pick gun now,"Udon stated running over to the bed. Kyuubi groaned being now that it was thirty minutes sitting in his office in his black spinning chair, typing up an apology on the computer to a friendly neighboring company, about his coworkers mistakes. "Please tell me. How the hell you virus-ed there computers with a security three virus, that shouldn't be in any of are capability. AGAIN!" Kyuubi shouted alongside his typing at his youngest new coworker."Sorry sir" was all the kid could manage to get out, making kyu wish he didnt leave home knowing his head gonna be pounded after this with a serious migraine.

Sasuke nods and follows Udon. "Are you going to get one, Konohamaru?" Sasuke asks, seeing as he hasn't picked one yet. Sasuke leans into the doorway, thinking about Neji. -I wonder how he and Naruto are getting along.- The thought strikes him that Neji could be abusing someone else and it makes him feel sick to his stomach. -Lord, please don't let him...!- Itachi runs a hand through his hair and waits on the porch for his friend to arrive. He slips out his phone and texts Sasuke. ~Hey how are you feeling otouto?~

Kyuubi pressed send on his yahoo messaging sending the apology, as he turned the chair to face his employ, with the applications on his desk and layed out smoothly, until sasuke cell buzzed in his pocket startling him into bumping his desk, shuffling the papers, as a small blush spread-ed across his face embarrassed."well talk about your punishment later, out."Kyuubi exclaimed the employ running out of the room as Kyu reached down into his pocket and hit "read" to see what the txt msg is this time.~Hey how are you feeling otouto?~ reading the message he shook his head before responding to the txt msg with ~horrible~ to see if this person can realize a difference in txts msgs, or is he really like sasuke, or are they plain stupid. Konohamaru nodded his head grabbing the gun on the edge and running to doorway, ready to play. Moegi and udon are already passed out.

Itachi reads the text and is a bit stunned as Sasuke is never this straight forward. Or honest, for that matter. -He would never come right out to say he feels horrible.- ~Who is this?~ he texts, curiosity getting the better of him. -I wonder who took his phone.- Sasuke walks out after Konohamaru nonchalantly, making sure his gun has darts in it. Once he gets outside, he decides to tell the rules. "Alright, so when you run out of bullets, you run out of bullets. No refilling. If you're hit, then you're out and you can go retrieve your darts. Sound good?"

Moegi Udon and Konoha nodded there heads in agreement with sasuke rules staring down at their gun for reassurances theres darts in the gun. Kyuubi chuckled at the response he gets as it seems there was true family in the kids life, but wasnt going to answer who he was, as it should be easy to figure out. ~ How long are you gonna keep the kid trapped in abusive home?~ he texts back in response, since the earlier person seemed to prove his theory of the abuse.

Itachi stiffens as the response he gets, not knowing how to respond so he doesn't for a few minutes. ~He's not a kid anymore. He makes his own decisions. His decision is to stay with Neji~ The text makes his stomach turn. "So Moegi and I against you two, correct?" Sasuke double checks, wanting to make sure it's not going to be a free for all out there.

Moegi looks towards sasuke than back to the other boys when they said "yep," slightly feeling bad for them as there gonna be fried, by the end of this. Kyuubi smile turned crooked at the response,~ and your his older brother who supposed to help in situtions like these, than stand by and watch. che. cuz no matter what you say there hes your lil brother, still needing help to make the right path. Unless your find sitting back and seeing your brother murdered.~Kyuubi txted back abit pissed.

Itachi bites his lip when he sees the word 'murdered.' ~I've tried to help him before and he doesn't listen. He refuses to leave Neji, despite what could happen to him. No matter how much hell Neji puts him through, he just won't listen to reason. How do you help someone who doesn't want it?~ he texts, trying not to tear up. He remembers talking to Sasuke about Neji. It was a few months back and Sasuke's face was all bruised and busted up; another thing he pretend happened at stunt testing. He had asked Sasuke how he felt and tried to help him back Sasuke merely told him, "We were best friends...He said he loved me...He proved it...Maybe...he'll go back like that one day...Like the old Neji..." before getting up and leaving. Sasuke smirks and gets his gun ready. "Alright, ten seconds to spread out, brats." he tells the boys, ushering for Moegi to take off.

Kyuubi sighed seeing how some people in the position in Itachi situation wouldnt know, but to allow it to go on this long was a bit cruel ~ You up and slap him and tell him to get his head out of his ass and realize this wont change he needs to get a fuckin backbone and get out. There more people out there for him. Than comfort him if he needs it or flat out leave. if he knows his family matter more than he will follow. That how. Ill talk to him later on this week about it if the kids don't get him to spill first. You just take care of my brother and make sure nothing bad happens to him~ Kyuubi texted back, unsure how he was going to keep up what he just said, but was going to try. Udon and Konoha smirked one taking off to the bush and one well going somewhere to the side of the house. Moegi took a few steps back and crouched down her gun already set up to line in focus with the bushes as she crawled back getting prepared for war, giving sasuke a side glance of smile nod.

Itachi wipes the stray tears from his eyes, feeling guilty and angry with himself. he wonders about telling Kyuubi about Neji hitting Naruto but decides against it by the fact that it'll only cause more conflict. ~will do. and wat if i leave and sasuke doesn't cum w/ me? wat if he thinks i abandoned him? and y wuld he listen to ur talk if he wuldnt listen to me?~ Itachi gets up and goes to his friend's car as he pulls up, getting in. Sasuke smirks and hops off the edge of the porch, taking shelter behind the tractor beside it.

Kyuubi tilted his head back and fourth like ~idk~ for a moment, before txting back ~ Your his brother. He wouldn't want to lose you, he would chase after. and well the kids already worried about my eating habits, i think i can deal with the talk if hes already worrying about me.~ as he rolled his eyes, sorta curious to what makes a kid worry about someone they don't know, but than again that naruto. Konoha crouched down in the thorn bush peeking out barely as he tried not to move to much, so he wasn't poked in prod knowing they were thinking he was in the green bush next to it or the other ones, since there less dangerous. He peaked his gun outside the bush a lil to be masked by a thick green leaf, and let his eyes scan for sasuke, thinking the only way to win take out sasuke first than go for moegi. Udon back pressed against the walls of the house, crawling across the dirt behind the tools and barrels trying to make it to the back yard and hide in the water, like he did last time since it takes them awhile to find him than, and he gets some good targets.

-Eating habits?- Itachi thinks, looking over the text again. -Is he obese or emaciated?- He decides to mind his own business but knows Sasuke won't just let that go. ~Thnx for the help. i rly appreciate it. but its gonna take a lot to get him to leave neji.~ He sighs, buckling up as they pull out. Sasuke watches the bushes for Udon, spotting the color of his clothing. He moves to shoot him, but his eyes fall on the most terrifying thing he's ever seen. "ACK!" He screams at the top of his lungs, sounding like a chic who's having her guts ripped out. He darts out from behind the tractor, swatting his pants of the humongous cockroach and screaming like he's dying.

Kyuubi raised sasuke phone upward to block the sunlight from the class windows that were reflecting it, as he responded ~ haha a lot of hard work. in truths i think hes having a lot of hard work with the kids. so if he can barely handle them i think i should be able to handle him~ Moegi jumps up out of her spot startled from the scream as she runs towards sasuke. Konoha rips himself out of the bush cursing out "kuso" as he chased after moegi to sasuke, as udon looked back wide eyed startle from the close approximation of scream, and stared up at sasuke in confusion.

Sasuke tears his shirt off because the bug is clinging to him, looking like an idiot and he jumps around the yard. He continues to scream and swat the air and every place around him until he falls backwards over a bush. He doesn't care if his whole bruised torso is visible, shouting curses as he watches the bug fly away. He swings his arms around, trying to explain what happened, but it comes out as awkward stuttering. ~kids? ha sasuke sucks with kids~ Itachi chuckles, smiling a bit as their cousin had Sasuke petrified the last time he came over.

Konoha goes over to the shirt that got teared off looking down at the frighten cockroach that was clinging to the shirt, before looking over at sasuke shaking his head like ~wow~. Moegi eyes widen at the sight of the bruises and marks that litter sasuke torsc like how naruto one time came home, making her run a bit quickly up to sasuke grabbing his arm, and shaking it like ~snap out of it~ Udon pushes himself back up into standing position and started towards the house shouting, "Ill get the bandages!" Naruto shifted a lil in bed rolling onto his side as he brought his arms back to his eyes rubbing them across them, as he tiredly opened an eye, letting out a small yawn. Kyuubi chuckles a lil at the response he sended as he wondered a bit why he talking to someone he has no clue about.

Sasuke is blushing badly, sitting up and trying to catch his breath. "Shit, I hate bugs!" he whines, looking himself over frantically and relieved not to see a cockroach. "That fucker was huge!" He pouts, obviously not used to watching his language around children. He hears Udon shout something about bandages and looks a bit confused. "Bandages? What?" Itachi smiles and stuffs his phone in his pocket, looking out the window as he heads to work.

Konoha chuckles at sasuke comments as he picks up sasuke shirt in one of his hand the bug still stuck to it as he swings it,"Ne~ sasuke you don't mind wearing him again don't ya,"he question jokingly, as he scanned his eyes down the creature wondering how the hell they got a cockroach in there yard. Udon grabs the front door handle with his tiny hands yanking it open as he ran into the house going for naruto room, and dropped down sliding a lil on the floor rug in front of naruto bed to reach a hand out for the first aid kit beneath it even thou there one in the bathroom, naruto had the serious stuff. Moegi rolled her eyes at Konoha but kept an eye on sasuke. Kyuubi drops the cell onto his desk at work, turning in the chair to reach over to the corner table behind him where the cooperation black phone was ringing from the main desk.

Sasuke scrabbles to his feet and backs up from Konoha, eyes never leaving the bug. "If that thing comes near me again, he goes up your ass," he squeaks, voice hoarse from screaming as he's still blushing terribly. Itachi arrives at work as gets out with his friend, making small talk until he reaches the door. He's bombarded with people. "Mr. Uchiha-sama, you've got a call on line one about broker, a stock market company on line two-" she keeps rambling on as more people swarm him. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Naruto stared off towards the wall to his right for a good few minutes in a daze, before shifting some more from the covers and sitting up, as he glanced around the room in search of something but not sure what. Konoha hold his right hand over his mouth wanting to break into laughter but cant, "and how could you shove this up my ass when you cant even get close to it,"konoha retorted through his hand a bit muffled. Udon grasped the first aid kit, and tugged it out from beneath the bed, and pulled back himself, before pushing himself right up onto his feet and began running back out of the house. Kyuubi sighed taking the phone into his hand, letting out a small sigh before placing it to his ear ready to hear the conversation.

Sasuke pouts, opening his mouth to retort but can't find the words to say. "Very carefully, dammit!" he whines, aggravated and embarrassed now. He heads back to the porch, walking around Konoha and keeping his distance. Itachi walks passed the crowd and into his office. "Give me line one and put the others on hold, you, wait in the lobby, and tell Mr. Gyza to meet me in my office in five minutes."

Konoha snickers shaking his head as he swinged the piece of cloth in front of sasuke just to mess with I'm before bringing it back to his side. Udon opened the front door running out of it spotting sasuke, as Moegi caught sight of Udon and ran over grabbing sasuke hand as this is what they used to do to naruto bandage him up and shiz for him, and dragged sasuke into the house, as udon stepped to the side to allow them to pass by. "Yes sir we can get another stock in the court house by tomorrow...noon sir... yes...alright...it was pleasure doing business with you to,"Kyuubi said through the phone, as his secretary walked in with a few good documents and shit, telling him today isnt going to be take off a day kinda day. Naruto pressed his hands against the cushion pushing himself up and off the bed, as he stumbled a lil on his feet, his mind set for kitchen, as he cached his balance and started to head out of the bedroom sleepily with one hand on the side of his head, as he hand an insane striking pain hitting his head.

Sasuke looks confused as he's dragged into the house. "What's-?" he starts but realized his shirt is off, looking down at himself and losing all color. He's painted in bloody pink and purple whelps, scars and lash marks covering him. "I-I need to get a shirt," he says, trying to pry away from them and dart off to Naruto's room. Itachi goes to his office and finishes the calls, managing to get a text through to Naruto which read ~How do you feel?~

Moegi and Udon re-clasped onto sasuke arm when he tried to dart, tugging him backwards toward them onto the couch behind them."Much more of a pain in the ass than naruto,"udon muttered, as Konoha entered the house spotted the scene and walked over to the first aid kit that dropped when udon and moegi had to recapture sasuke, and reached down grasping it into his hand, as he moved to sasuke. "Just stay still,"he states. Naruto body jolted startled by the vibration in his coat pocket, as he slid one hand pulling it out, and flipping it open to read the message.~How do you feel?~ Naruto tilted his head re processing it in his head trying to comprehend for a second before txting back ~mm~ tiredly back, as he has to stop and lean against Neji bedroom door, to stop the spinning and pain in his head.

Itachi scowls at that answer. -He's not ok.- He stands up from his desk, walking out the door and finding the vice president of Uchiha Corp. "I need you to fill in for me today." he says before leaving, heading home to make sure Naruto is going to be ok. Sasuke shivers when the cold air hits his skin, small frame shaking a bit. "What are you going to do?" he asks, looking at the first aid kit nervously.

Konoha moves over to the coffee table near the couch setting the first aid done as he wrapped his small finger around the table edges, and pressed the back of his heel into the floor, beginning to drag it closer to the couch, before releasing and huffing out of breathe, as he always hated the oak carved in coffee table. "Were just gonna spray you with naruto disinfectant shit and bandaged up your torso,"Konoha answered, reaching over to the first aid again and popping the lid open, to reveal the master kit, and a few pieces of garbage in it, for those days naruto didn't even want to move. Naruto groaned leaning more into the door, not realizing it was a crack open and the lean in pushed the door open making him stumble over his own feeting and land on his ass, as the phone slid across the floor sprawled open,"Kuso," he cursed, sighing as he just laid back on the floor deciding to give as he to damn woozy and tired.

Neji's eyes flutter open and he spots the blonde retard on the floor. He sighs and pulls the blanket over his head, hating how this stranger is always near him. Sasuke struggles a bit in their tiny hands. "I don't need disinfectant. I just need to get another shirt on. I've never used medicine before." He scowls. Itachi grabs the keys to the company car and runs out to get to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled lightly catching a glance of Neji,"You know your an ass,"naruto states, as if kyu or anyone else he know or himself would help the person down. "Cant you just help me up. Ill be out of your room than."Naruto states, as he doesn't want to be in the room he want to get to the damn kitchen and get water. Moegi sighed and reached a hand out to sasuke stomach knowing this wasn't right but would get him to stop and slammed her tiny fist into his wound,"just stay still."she orders. Konoha grabs the bottle of disinfected and walked over to Sasuke popping the lid,"and hold your breath close your eyes," he states aiming the spray at sasuke chest, as udon finished "it dont sting."

"Can't. I'm an ass, and I'll live up to my title." Neji groans tiredly before an idea strikes him. -Maybe if I'm less hostile towards him, on tape it won't seem like I'm an abusive person.- "Fine." he sighs, getting up lazily and going over to Naruto. "The hell's wrong with you?" he asks, cocking a brow. Sasuke buckles over when he's hit, holding his stomach. "Ah, shit, what the hell?" he questions breathlessly, seeing the spray bottle and sighing. He reluctantly straightens back up for them, hoping for Udon's sake that it doesn't sting. Itachi gets in the car and revs up the engine, pulling out towards his house. -Should I text him again?-

Naruto eye widen at the change in mind, before softening back to normal and watches Neji get up making him roll his eyes like ~oh hell this is gonna be fun~ towards Neji question. "I wanted water, and i ended up finding my ass falling on the ground from dizziness i just need help getting to my feet, that all. than well all live in piece til next week,"naruto stated. Moegi bites her lip seeing sasuke buckle like that as udon glared at her. Konohamaru closes his eyes as he presses down on the spray top, spraying it onto sasuke chest, as moegi watched in caution of the spray, while udon moves to go grrab the bandages

"Go ahead and try to make my life hell next week. It won't work." Neji retorts, pretty much yanking Naruto up by his forearm as that's his version of helping. Sasuke's body is aching without his pain medications, betting any amount of money that they're now gone under Neji's doings. He watches the spray go on his chest expressionlessly, not understanding exactly what this is for. "What does the spray do?" he asks, looking away, because this is the first time anyone besides Neji has seen just how battered his skin is beside the skin on his face.

Naruto bites the side of his lip being yanked up to fast his head spinning abit to fast for his taste,"ugh,"he groaned leaning into neji slightly to keep balance. "It disinfect the infection you can get so the dont get worst,"Konoha answered calmly, as he stopped spraying for a second, "can you turn around so we can get the welts on your back,"he asks. Moegi watches udon unravel the bandages, and spiral around his arm to find the clip end so he can peel of the cover of the braces so he can attack when putting on sasuke.

Neji pulls Naruto to the kitchen, kind of propping the blonde against the wall so he's not laying against him. "There." "Yeah." Sasuke silently turns around, a bit frustrated with this. "They won't get worse." he comments, seeing as he's been like this for a few years now and they've never gotten infected.

Naruto nodded his head sleeply in "thanks," humming out a small,"mm." Moegi looked up into sasuke eyes for a second before shaking his head, "Than you been lucky or you need to get your body scanned, as its not healthy." Udon moved forward with the bandages as Konoha started spraying sasuke back. "Yah. Naruto one time had a mark on his finger it was by accident and well he didnt do anything about it or bandage it, he was trying to prove to us it does infect, and well he did daily thing and all and his finger got infected."Moegi said trying to come up with an example it sorta creeped her out in ewwness."Yah it was green,"Konoha piped in.

Sasuke wrinkles his nose in disgust at hearing the details, feeling a bit nauseous after that. "Thanks for...not letting me look like Shrek." he mumbles, waiting for this to be over with so he can stop shivering and get into a nice warm shirt. "Yeah, whatever." Neji stalks back off to his room, planning to sleep until dinner and then sleep some more.

Moegi chucked alongside Konoha who moved back stopping the spray as Udon moved forward pressing the beginning of the wrapping on the side and began spiraling it around him, "Haha your welcome,"Moegi said. Udon finsihed the wrapping and backed up a few steps in acomplishment, "Done!" they cheered. Naruto turned a lil to his hand reaching out to the counter as he leaned against the wall for support, looking over towards the sink.

Sasuke looks down at himself, raising a brow. "I look like a mummy." he comments before heading to Naruto's bedroom, needing a shirt. "Thanks." he calls over his shoulder. He goes to his bag and gets out a black tee shirt with a red poem written in cursive on it. As he tries slipping it on, he can't get it over the bandages and pouts. "Dammit." He nonchalantly goes to Naruto's closet, picking through the shirts as if they could have something vile on them. "Yuck, orange." he groans, having to settle on a black and orange tee that falls off his shoulders.

"Your welcome."the three kids sang in unison, as they watched him walk off, before moving to the couch and sitting down with gleams in there eyes. Kyuubi sighed dropping back into his seat in relief, as just went to two conference in less than five minutes, and did about a good fifty pile of pushed to side paper work, and answered about a hundred calls in a matter of seconds, while yelling at his employes to get there ass into gear, or what they have to do. Looking down at the clock on his desk he read the time and sighed, as it looked like a good time for him to get off work. Turning a lil to the side of his desk, he reached a hand out to the pager pressing the button, and calling down to the secretary that he was logging out for the night.

Itachi arrives home and parks the car in their huge garage, heading inside to check on Naruto. -Neji, I swear I'll skin your hide if you've touched him.- he thinks maliciously, going in and looking around for Naruto. Sasuke goes to the kitchen and thinks of something to prepare for dinner that Kyuubi might actually eat. -Maybe he'll eat pigs in a blanket.- he thinks, remembering how he used to love when Itachi made those as a kid. -The children might like them as well.-

Naruto legs buckle from beneath him making him slide down the wall, as his mind and body was physically exhausted, and tired, and his throat was dry. Moegi, udon and Konoha are in a small rock paper scissor challenge in the living room all scowling and glaring at each other. Kyuubi was paged back ~alright~ as he shut down his computer and shifted out of his seat moving towards the door, and flicking the light switch off, as he exited the office and looked over his co workers, "I want you all out at nine its an early shift tonight." he declared to them before moving down the aisle for the back exit.

Itachi hears Naruto in the kitchen and throws the keys on the table, rushing to his aid. "Naruto! Are you alright?" he asks, kneeling beside him and brushing the hair from his face so he can look into his eyes. His face is full of worry, chewing his lip nervously. -Neji, you son of a...!- Sasuke washes his hands and gets out the hot dogs and biscuits, preparing the food before popping them in the oven. When he's finished, he resists mopping and vacuuming and everything else under the son on the fact that Naruto wouldn't usually clean every moment of his wake.

"Yah just wanted water, Neji helped me down here, just need to grab glass and get water,"Naruto answered in response leaning into Itachi fingers that brushed his hair. Moegi and Udon nose caught wift of the scent of food, making them frown as they remember kyuubi orders, make sure he does things a bit in are style cook in a family way and stuff. Moegi pushed herself off the couch running into the kitchen and climbing up the stool,"You baka were supposed to cook together,"she exclaims leaning over the counter. Kyuubi slides into his vehicle starting down the road for home.

Sasuke jumps when she's suddenly behind him, stiffening. He blushes, just now remembering that. "Uh- Oh, right. Want to make smoothies or something?" he offers, trying to stick to the guide as much as possible. Itachi wraps an arm around Naruto's shoulders and another under his legs, lifting him up and carrying him to the love seat. "I'll fetch you some water. Anything else?"

Moegi chuckled as she turned her head to the kitchen entrance seeing udon and konoha topple into here, both shouting, "Yah." Naruto startled by Itachi action as he lifted and carried to the couch and set down, "No just water,"he answers leaning into the couch. Kyuubi grabs sasuke cell from the seat next to him, as he leaves one hand on the steering wheel driving, opening sasuke cell contacts open, and going to Itachi txt message wanting to know his brother is alright, as he stops and a red light txting ~Hey.~

"Will do." ~Hey whats up?~ Itachi texts Kyuubi as he walks into the kitchen, setting his phone on the counter for a moment. He gets a bottle of water from the fridge and carries it out to Naruto, snatching his phone up on the way out. -Why can't Sasuke be this cooperative?- he thinks somberly, thinking of how Sasuke is always so stubborn with being alright and not showing weakness. He goes to Naruto and opens the water for him, holding it out to him. "Cold? Hot?" he asks attentively. Sasuke smirks and nods. "Alright. What kind?" he asks the kids, thinking that this is easy compared to what he usually has to

Naruto head is pressed into the cushion his leg drawled back to his chest as he layed curled up like a kid into the couch, before Itachi came back out passing him the water bottle asking "cold or hot?" Naruto nodded his head in thanks answering "cold" Kyuubi smiles at the response he gets back, realizing this guy has no clue what his name is since Kyuubi refused earlier to not respond to Itachi question. Texting back to Itachi question he responded ~Good. You?~ wondering if he should ask now or later how naruto is. Moegi udon and Konoha tilted there head in thought for a second before Moegi responded, "Strawberry banna" and Udon responded "I dont care what do you want," as Konoha just said in a small voice "chocolate."

~Same. does naruto often get dizzy? what head ache medicines does he need?~ he texts Kyuubi, hoping that whoever is on the other line won't chew him out for this. Sasuke nods, searching around the kitchen until he finds the blender. Then, he goes to the freezer and gets out the ice and ice cream, setting them out for them. "Any fruit in yours?" he asks Konohamaru, getting out the bananas and strawberries for Moegi and Udon.

Kyuubi blinks a few times at the cell phone screen rereading the message before hearing the horns behind him honk impatiently as it was a green light making him shout, "Hold on," as he pushed his foot down on the petal again as he responded ~ If his head gets hit, typically ya, as he has pills for that in his bag. What happen did he get hurt by that asshole~ Konoha tilted his head side to side like ~sure~ his eyes glued to the blender, as Moegi and Udon were sitting up next to sasuke ready to start creating.

~He poured a bucket of water on neji and neji hit him in the head w/ it~ Itachi sighs as there's no other way to put it. He procures a blanket for Naruto and covers him up with it. "Want me to get the pills in your bag?" he asks. Sasuke pulls up three stools for them to use so they can fully reach the counter. "Hop up." he tells them, opening the ice cream and getting out the spoons and cups. "Moegi and Udon can do theirs first since they're getting the same kind." he says.

Naruto raised finger wrap around the corner of the blanket pulling it more into him as he muttered a light "thanks" before hearing the question about the pills making his eyes widen as he stuttered out "h-how?" As to how he knows about em. Kyuubi couldn't resist a chuckle from the text message as he responded back ~ well tell naruto if he doesn't want to be hit stop messing with people~ Meogi udon and Konoha hopped up nodding there head ~ alright ~ as Moegi and Udon moved forward excited to get started.

~i thot it was pretty damn funny. f i had been in the house i wuldv dared the bastard to try something lol he looked like a drowned cat~ Itachi texts, smirking before hearing Naruto's question. "I was trying to text Sasuke and someone picked up and just said that you had headache meds in your bag." he explains. "Udon, you fill the blender halfway with ice, and Moegi, you break a banana into pieces." he instructs, getting a knife out so that he can cut the strawberries without them getting hurt.

Kyuubi laughed at the txt message as he pulled up into the parking lot outside his house, txting back ~lmao~ drowned cat. tell naruto to send me a pic~ Naruto eyes widen at Itachi words knowing who Itachi was talking about, as in no doubt Kyu would snatch sasuke cell phone, "Haha I'm sorry my brother doesn't know how to keep his hands off other people stuff,"Naruto apologized. Moegi and udon nod, as Udon reached out to grab the ice filling the blender with the ice one or two at a time with his small hand, as Moegi began peeling the peel off the banana so he can chop them up.

Itachi laughs a but and smirks, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm enjoying our texting." he chirps before heading to Sasuke's room to get the pills. ~Ha mmkay i can get u a pic in a sec~ he texts Kyuubi. Sasuke can't suppress a smile at seeing how cute the children can be. He minces the strawberries and tossing them into the blender along with Udon's ice. "Nice job." he tells them.

Kyuubi grins at the response as he pushed the car door open sliding his foot out as he responded back ~Okay ^^ Thank-you!~ Naruto nods his head ~alright~ before watching Itachi walk off making him raise a brow slightly. Moegi and Udon smile nodding there head as Udon finished tossing in the ass as Moegi started to break the banna in pieces tossing it into the blender.

Itachi comes out of the bedroom laughing as he's cursed at by Neji. "Hn. Here ya go," he tosses Naruto the pill bottle and plops down on the chair. "Wanna see a picture?" he grins. Sasuke smirks and rolls his eyes at Konohamaru, watching Moegi. "Alright, now you two can fill it the rest of the way up with ice cream." he tells them, pouring a bit of milk into the blender as well as orange juice.

Naruto eyes widen at the sudden thing being tossed to him, as he reached his hand up to catch the flying pills, before stuffing it to the side of him not wanting to take them as he more interested in what picture."Sure,"he answers. Moegi and Udon nodded their heads grabbing the ice cream beginning to stuff the ice cream into the blender, as Konoha bounces off the stool, heading for the living room to find something to do. Kyuubi enters the house looking at the abandon room before seeing Konoha roam into the room boredly,"Is everything okay here?" he questions.

"The house isn't on fire so I think it's a mission accomplished." Sasuke calls to Kyuubi from the kitchen, smirking as he waits for them to finish. "Hn. Okay, now we just blend it." he says, putting the lid on and holding it down as he blends it. Itachi holds out the phone to show Naruto the picture of Neji, the grin never leaving his face.

Kyuubi chuckles shaking his head at sasuke voice as he heads to the kitchen,"not what i meant,"he answered. Moegi and Udon watch in excitement as the blade crushes the ice and blends the fruit, ice cream and more. Naruto eyes widen at the picture on the litted screen, before breaking into a light chuckles of laughter at it, "Nice."

"I know right. And you know he answered to 'bitch'." Itachi chuckles, smirking and sitting down next to Naruto. "You can use my phone to text your brother if you want?" he offers. Sasuke smirks and pours the children their smoothies and one for Kyuubi. "Hungry, baka-chan?" he teases Kyuubi.

Naruto snorted hearing how Neji answered to bitch, as he looked at the phone shaking his head as in the regulation it was stated no cell phoning. Kyuubi feels his stomach lurch in pain at the sight of food and was about to turn on his heel leaving the room but heard sasuke tease making him grunt, and shake his head like ~wow~ before responding "nope."

Sasuke scowls a bit, aggravated with Kyuubi. "Look, you take help when it's fucking offered." he says, monotone. He goes back into the kitchen and looks at Moegi and Udon. "How's the smoothie?" he asks. ~I'm so sorry XD~ Itachi texts, chuckling and looking at Naruto. "So want to play a game while I'm here? it's just a talking game."

Kyuubi snapped turning back around, "I dont fuckin need help by someone who needs more help than me,"he retorted txt msging back to Itachi ~ your brother is asking to be dunk into the back yards river~ Moegi and Udon took a sip of there drink ready to respond only to hear Kyu outburst remind them of naruto argument with them, as Konoha came in on time to grab Kyu hand and call his name trying to drag him out, cuz they all didn't want to stay up because kyu got in a bad mood. Naruto perked up at that thought smiling,"Yah. what game?"

"Good thing someone like that isn't offering then huh." Sasuke growls back to Kyuubi. he hates it when people act like they know him. "Tch." "It's kind of like truth or dare only with truths. You ask me a question and I have to answer it. Same to you." Itachi explains.

Kyuubi looked down at his hand that was being tugged at before glancing back over to sasuke,"Don't lie. You know you need more help, your brother already pointed at all the evidence i needed with the Neji guy,"Kyuubi stated back, before walking out to follow Konoha knowing Konoha wants to calm him down, as he was dragging him towards the living room for the front door. "Can we camp outside?" Konoha asked. Naruto tilted his head back and fourth thinking about it for a second before going "sure. whats the rules?"

"It can't be anything too personal. Like about sex." Itachi tells Naruto blatantly. Sasuke hears what Kyuubi says and stiffens. "I don't need any help. I can do this myself." he hisses, angry now obviously. He turns off the oven and decides to let the food sit in there until dinner time. Then it hits him. "Itachi told you?"

Naruto face twisted in disgust at the word sex, as he really couldnt talk about that if he wanted to."Alright. You go first."Naruto responds. Kyuubi rolled his eyes like ~bullshit~ but ignores sasuke, by not responded heading to the front door with Konoha as he stared down at him with a calm tone."Camp outside? As in tent, and sleeping bags?" He questioned Konoha to get a head shake from him. "Nooo i mean sleeping in sleeping bag plain out beneath the sky with no covers." Kyuubi lip twisted to the corner shrugging like~ we might do that~

Sasuke looks at Moegi and Udon, sighing before he remembers that Kyuubi still has his phone. "Crap." he whispers, starting to take off but remembering the kids near the oven. "Do not touch anything." he tells them before running after Kyuubi. "Yo, bastard, I want my phone." "Mm...What do you usually do at home?" Itachi asks, wanting to get to know Naruto better. He chuckles at Naruto's expression towards the word sex. "It's natural."

Moegi and Udon nodded there head slowly yes there drinks in there hands as there a bit shocked. Kyuubi turned to Sasuke stuffing the phone back in his pocket,"Mm no." Kyuubi answer bluntly liking sasuke phone at the moment, it was sorta nice talking to Itachi and other people. Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought for a moment, "I spoil the kids, i guess,"he answers catching "its natural" at the end making him nodd his head in understanding.

Sasuke scowls and clenches his fist. Had he been an anime character, that big vein would be pulsing from his head. "Can I borrow yours?" he questions. Itachi smiles at Naruto's answer. "You seem like a nice person to be patient enough to have children. I take it you're straight then?"

Kyuubi smiled hearing the change of tone in his voice as he turned to face sasuke, "You cant text the asshole on my cell phone,"Kyuubi states, sticking his hand into his pocket for his cell phone, "Itachi playing with Naruto so i don't know if he will respond." Kyuubi was explaining as he shuffled his hand in his pocket pulling out his cell. "Don't call Neji."He exclaim one more time wanting sasuke to swear before he passes the phone over. Naruto eyes widen at Itachi statement as a blush spread-ed across his face embarrassed at the thought of being a dad, as he began rapidly shaking his head no. "No no no, im Bi. There just foster children that My brother and I take care of,"he answered, a bit frantically.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sasuke asks, cocking a brow because frankly, he doesn't want to hear from Neji at all this week. "And when you say asshole, do you mean that blonde or my brother?" he asks, rolling his eyes. Itachi gets an 'Oh' face, blushing as well. "Oops. Hehe, your turn." he chuckles.

"I meant neji..."Kyuubi answered feeling ashamed as he didn't mean ta say it like that, as he passed his cell over to Sasuke. Naruto chuckles at Itachi response as he ducked his head to hide the blush beyond his blond strands of hairs, "Um uh how about you what do you do during the day?"

Itachi chuckles seeing how Naruto's blushing. "Mm, I usually listen to my secretary slowly drive herself insane. And paperwork." he smirks. Sasuke nods and takes the phone, walking off to the living room with it. -Why do people have to judge me because of Neji?- he broods, plopping down on the couch. He find Naruto's number in the contacts. ~Text me~

Naruto chuckled at the thought of that, as he remember Kyu coming one day home, and he asked kyu "How was today? did you have fun?" and kyu responding "shouted and fired fifteen people today, secretary blew up on me. It was amusing" making him chuckle a lil more,"So um your turn,"Naruto states. Kyuubi caught the look and hollered back into the house, "I'm not judging i just want you to be more open free here, please."

"Practice what you preach." Sasuke calls back, pouting because Naruto isn't texting back. -He's probably cleaning.- Neji scowls at hearing "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" playing in his room. He gets up and gets the phone, trudging to the living room. "Get a better taste in music." he mumbles sleepily, tossing the phone in Itachi's lap. Itachi smirks. "Are you ready to work as a stunt tester?"

Naruto chuckled watching Neji come out with his cell phone tossing it onto Itachi lap,"Aw thanks princess, i never knew we had such great taste in music,"he teases looking back over at Itachi as Neji trudged off wondering why his cell going off. "Ehm uh stunt tester doesn't mean being drowned under water, rightttt?" he question abit more playful, as he fine with anything but be drowned underneath water. Kyuubi snorts shaking his head.

"Eh, they've done it to Sasuke on occasion, but that's because he's a professional. You're still a rookie so they'll take it easy on you. You're thrown from balconies and stuff like that basically." Itachi chuckles, smirking. Neji flips Naruto off on his way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke sighs and texts again. ~You suck~

Naruto shrugged his shoulder like ~well hell that simple~ as he smiled to Neji doing one of those fake petty blow kisses just to make sure he on the hate list, before hearing his cell go off. "Aw can i see that" he ask Itachi.

Itachi hands Naruto the cell phone, smirking. "Yep. It's pretty boy." he tells him, knowing Sasuke's number. Neji hisses angrily. "Shut up, blondie."

Naruto chuckles taking his cell and flipping it open to see the two text message before hearing Neji shout,"Aw but i dont wannna honeyyy."Naruto hollered back, finding it funny to po Neji, before texting to sasuke ~I suck, mm whats the flavor~back.

Sasuke reads the text and chuckles, starting to type 'Uchiha' before blushing badly and erasing it. -Ah, what the hell. I don't know him so what's it gonna hurt?- ~Uchiha :P~ he texts, rolling his eyes. -If you're going to be a smart ass then I am, too.- Itachi rolls his eyes, smirking as he watches Naruto. "What's he saying?"

Naruto face flustered into a crimson color blush his eyes wide, as he shoved the cell forward towards Itachi face childishly showing Itachi, before with drawling it, and replying, ~yumm. Moan for me~ being a smart ass back a lil, but finding himself squirming in his seat, uncomfortably. Kyuubi and Konoha are laid back in the back yard star gazing as Konoha tell Kyu what happen hoping it will mellow him down.

Sasuke laughs at that. ~Sadly i dont sext u perv.~ he teases, amused with this blonde creature that is messaging him. Itachi bursts into laughter. "Wow, you guys are just- wow,"

Naruto beyond red buring his head into the cushion of the couch to hide as he slid the cell between the cushion and him his head tilted so he can see the screen as he replied back ~ God your embarrassing me in front of your brother, I don't sex txt either~ using his other hand to flip Itachi off.

~and the fact that ur embarrassed is supposed 2 make me wnt 2 stop? ha. nd right thats what the all say.~ Sasuke teases Naruto, chuckling at his last statement about the sexting. He thinks about how Naruto would look blushing and blushes himself at how adorable the image in his mind was. "you get embarrassed so easily when sex comes into the conversation. You're going to be the first 80 year old virgin, kid." he chuckles.

Naruto curls into a smaller ball feeling himself embarrassed beyond his normal habits as he really not in front of someone he knows, and he feels slightly harrassed now. ~Yes it is since i just show Itachi what you im not all im meeeeeee~he replied back. Moegi and Udon stared at sasuke wondering what sasuke meant as they snook out of the kitchen, finished there drinks.

Sasuke's cheeks flush terribly at seeing that he's shown Itachi the messages. "N-Nani!" he mumbles, eyes wide and cherry red. ~u idiot do u hav no sense! u rly showd nii san that!~ he texts, wanting to die from embarrassment.

Moegi chuckles at sasuke "nani?" as she walks over wanting to see what it is as udon watched sasuke reactions. Naruto raised his head up to look at Itachi like ~help i think i did something wrong~ not knowing why so bad showing "nii~ san" as in there house kyu usually saw everything.~Yah~ he txted back only managing that response.

~yah is all u have to say? if u weren't so far away id kick u ass! how culd u show that~ Sasuke keeps texting, freaking out because Itachi had a notorious habit of teasing him for this kind of thing. Itachi sees the texts and laughs. "Damn, now you've got him started. He's like a chic on PMS."

Naruto smiles at that chuckling,"You know i should use those words,"naruto states, texting back to sasuke ~ i showed it cuz I wanted to you pms chick, so calm your ass down its not my fault your not open with your brother. wait til kyu gets a hold of you on locking stuff up with your brother. Aw ya how is kyu?~

Sasuke reads that text and feels his cheeks burn, glaring so intensely at the phone. -If that red headed bastard tries getting slick with me, I'll shove this phone so far down his throat that the kids from "Journey to the Center of the Earth" won't be able to find it.- ~Stfu dobe. itachi im going to rip your throat out when i get back dont doubt it. and that bastard is just fuckin peachy~

Naruto broke into a small laughter, his head falling back against the couch arm rest as he handed the cell to Itachi, not able to hold it much longer as his arms wrapped his abdomen while he laughed leaving Itachi to text to him.

~wat did i do otouto?~ Itachi texts, watching Naruto rip a gut. "If he ever meets you, you're getting your ass kicked." he laughs. Sasuke scowls and grabs the phone, going outside to Kyuubi and dropping the phone on his chest. "That blonde bitch pissed me off." he fumes, padding back into the house.

Naruto opens his mouth to responded but closes and opens just only manage to respond in laughter. Kyuubi jumps up startling Konoha who was dozing and chased after sasuke grabbing his shoulder and twirling him around. "First off if i ever hear you call my brother a blonde bitch again ill drop a dozen cockroaches in you bed, and trust me you'll regret it. Second its not my fault a stranger texted him and he doesn't know how to talk to them so fluently its a defense mechanism he has, so give him a try before cussing my brother out in front of me,"Kyuubi exclaimed abit as naru was his lil brother and he felt over protective about him."And besides i bet you got it lightly, as i heard naru already dumped water on Neji soaked to the core, and has been picking on him, and disobeying, so your pretty damn lucky."Kyuubi added.

Itachi rolls his eyes, chuckling at the idiot before him. Sasuke winces when his shoulder is grabbed before he hears Kyuubi's tone, trying not to smirk as he finally got Kyuubi ticked. -So this is what it takes to irk him?- "What's wrong with blonde bitch? Seems to fit him. And that's not cursing him out. I have a whole other vocabulary for that. And lucky my ass. Don't get so worked up just because I said what I thought. It sounds to me like he does the same thing." Sasuke comments, joking on the first two things but meaning the last statement. Sasuke hears Kyuubi's last statement about Neji and chuckles. "Makes me wish he was allergic to water."

Kyuubi smirked seeing how sasuke was getting what he said, as he pulled sasuke back by the shoulder to make him stumble back as his other hand slipped beneath sasuke leg picking him up, "MOEGI UDON,"he hollered turning back around facing the front door as the two came stumbling forward. "yes."they said in synch. "Grab a towel and spare clothes,"Kyuubi answered getting chuckles as he walked out the door with sasuke in his arm tightly held, and Konoha eyes darting towards them, before he jumped up grinning. Naruto catches a hold of himself taking a good breathe in and letting it out, as he finally began to mellow down a bit embarrassed.

Sasuke blushes, surprised that Kyuubi could pick him up, but then again, he does only weight 97 pounds with clothes on. Sasuke's eyes widen in realization to where he's going, struggling in Kyuubi's grasp. "Dammit, let me down. I've only been here for a matter of hours and I'm getting thrown in a lake!" He glares at Konohamaru like 'traitor' for grinning. "I've never seen anyone laugh so much." Itachi admits, smirking.

Kyuubi smirks a bit evilly glancing down at sasuke, "well i would be careful what you do in this house if i were you,"he states, shifting sasuke in his arms again, holding onto the squirming vermin as Moegi, Udon, and Konoha ran to the lake standing by it, as he moved forward towards the lake, shifting sasuke weight again. Naruto nervously smile, "eh heh heh sorry," naru says quietly not sure how to respond.

Kyuubi would frown at that response txting back ~ so in truths you dont know~ as Naruto would rip the phone out of the guyz hand after getting thumbs up and breathe out sasuke name in relief, asking "how are you" "did you get the tickets" "where are you planning to go" "are you staying with that asshole" and along lines i don't want you to i know that's selfish but i don't want hurting i want you to to come here but the tickets allow you to go anywhere and well kyu sent a notice that will be turned in if u don't want to be near neji to protect you and shit, so so if your going to leave i would do so now with Itachi don't take the abuse please.

Sasuke scowls, giving up on the struggle. "What an asshole." he mumbles, bracing himself for the freezing cold water. -I just cannot get a break today.- "Don't be. It's cool." Itachi smiles. "So it's your turn."

Kyuubi chuckled at the sight of sasuke scowl before he huffs, at the scene of sasuke halt his struggling and just braces himself making him roll his eyes, as he didnt want a giver upper, so he just drops sasuke on the ground turning around mumbling "forget it, party poo-per,"heading back for the house. Moegi and Udon cringed at the sight of sasuke landing on the ground. "Do you and sasuke get along,"Naruto asks, nodding his head alright towards the smile and that its alright.

Sasuke grimaces when he hits the ground, gasping and stiffening at the sharp pain. -Fucking bastard...!- He shakily pushes himself up, waiting for the pain to subside before smirking as if it never happened. "You're all bark and no bite." he teases, taking off towards the house because once he's in Naruto's room, he's safe from the water of treachery. Itachi has to think about that question for a moment. "Most of the time. Unless I tell him what he can or can't wear. And usually it's just to watch him fume because he takes me seriously." Itachi smirks, chuckling.

Kyuubi turned back around catching a glimpse of sasuke, as he smirked knowing where hes heading as he hollered back at sasuke, "Oh really, if you really wanted to be so badly soaked than you shouldnt have gave up on struggling." Naruto chuckled at the sounds of that as he could tell from the text messages he would get irritated about that thou that what he call tell.

"I don't want to be soaked. It's just ironic that you'd threaten me and then let me off scott-free so easily." Sasuke calls back, smirking as he gets in the house and to Naruto's bedroom. ~Almost got dumped in a lake haha~ Sasuke texts Naruto, laying back on the bed for his back to quit aching. -Kyuubi seems like a push over.- he thinks, grinning. Itachi smiles and ponders a question to ask. "What do you do for a living?"

Naruto chuckles at the text message that came in as he listens to Itachi question,"I broadcast on a radio station,"he answers, as he texts back to sasuke ~don't struggle he gets in a huff not watching the person in amusement suffer on the way~ "what do you do as a living?"he retorts the question back. Kyuubi snorts rolling his eyes, hollering back"no worries your just waking up in it tomorrow."

"I work at Uchiha Corp." Itachi answers, smirking and rolling his eyes at how Naruto shot his own question back at him. "Tell me about your kids?" he asks. ~Ur a little 2 l8 w/ the tip dobe lol~ Sasuke texts, obviously having forgotten any harsh feelings towards Naruto from earlier.

Naruto snorts at Itachi reaction, as he took a second to think how to describe them. "Well theres three foster kids. Moegi, Udon, and Konoha. Konoha is a beyond hyper kid, that cant sit still long, except for Kyu, Moegi she a maturer kid, but will pull out stunts or random-est ideas out of nowhere, Udon is silent and hard to tell what he up to but if your hurt and shiz you cant hide it from him,"Naruto answer making it easy and simple as an answer as he texted back to sasuke ~well im sorry i don't know what time era your running over there with those insane sychos =) lol~ before looking back up at Itachi tilting his head in thought of a question. "Do you like your life here,"he ends up questioning, wanting a lil more perspective on the house he staying at.

~me either lol so what r u doing?~ Sasuke texts lazily, erasing Naruto's messages and the messages he sent Naruto so Kyuubi can't read them. Itachi half laughs at Naruto's answer, knowing Sasuke's probably in hell with them. He thinks about Naruto's question for a moment. "What do you mean? Do I like living in this area or...?"

Naruto slid his finger across the numbers before replying back ~talking with your brother~ as he hears Itachi trialed off voice," I mean do you like living the life style your in?"he answer before his mind trial for a second on thought of the reaction and shook his head, "But never mind don't answer that, umm whats your favorite food,"he says changing the question.

Itachi frowns at Naruto changing the question, but didn't know how to answer the first question either. -I love me life with Sasuke. But I hate our life with Neji.- "Favorite food? Tacos." Itachi answers, flashing a faint smile again. "How about you?" ~That sucks I'm sorry lol so u dumped water on neji?~ Sasuke draws the blanket up, honestly not used to relaxing so much.

Naruto catches the glimpse of looks on Itachi expression feeling his stomach churn in a bit of quilt, as he hears the answer. "Ramen,"he answers with a forced chuckle as he texted ~Haha~ it doesn't suck that much. and yah i dumped water on him, he was being to much of a lazy ass thinking ill just do as order with no help~

~u shuldve had ice in the water lol or at least did something extra to it. stick his hand in warm water or have itachi do it~ Sasuke texts, smirking and resting his eyes for a moment. -I've never had this peaceful of a day.- "Nice." Itachi chuckles at Naruto's answer, knowing how Sasuke finds that food a bit too exotic.

~Haha yah but i took a bucket to the head, so i couldn't think of anything alse. Thou i did get him to help me around =P bleh such a loser~ Naruto responded as he smirked at Itachi comment, as it seems Itachi knows what it is. "So have you been in any relationships,"he asks out of curiously.

"I'm not that pathetic," Itachi laughs. "I've had my fair share of girlfriends the past few years, but I decided that I really don't need anyone right now. And that I was gay." Itachi blushes at his last statement. Sasuke's eyes widen at hearing that Neji hit Naruto. -He hit him?- he stiffens. He can't help but to get angry, eyes stinging with tears. -That lousy son of bitch!- ~sorry~

Naruto chuckles softly at Itachi response, as he smiled softly towards the end,"Haha had a feeling,"he responds, figuring Itachi was gay, as he he reads the text ~sorry~ frowning a little, as he replies ~aw no don't be. he gonna regret next week. actually i think he regrets hitting me in the first place since he knows im...~ onto him, naruto weakly thought at the end accidentally hitting send when he meant to erase the other words before he thought the rest.

~knos ur wat?~ Sasuke raises a brow, wondering what Naruto was meaning. -Maybe I could ask him about Kyuubi's eating habits...- The thought pops into his head, making a mental note to ask. "Oh?" Itachi asks curiously, a little shocked that he seemed to exploit his homosexuality.

~aw nothing, forget what i was saying there~naruto frantically texted back, chuckling at Itachi shocked "oh" as he smiled lightly, "Intuition," was his simple response.

Sasuke frowns at that, sighing. ~wats up w/ ur brothers eating habits?~ He bites his lip, thinking about Neji. -It's one thing when you hurt me...But people you don't even know?- He wipes his eyes. Itachi snorts and rolls his eyes. "When was the last time you dated someone?"

Naruto stares down at his cell phone for a few second decoding the message in his mind, as he forgot about the eating habit for a few minutes.~Oh um. punishment. He punishing himself for an event~ he replies looking back up at Itachi,"The last time i dated was when i was in seventh grade from middle school, well starting seventh grade,"he answered having to think about that to for a moment.

~y?~ Sasuke texts, not understanding what could possibly equal up to starving yourself. Itachi's cheeks flush, so not having seen that coming. "And you're 23 now? You had a girlfriend 10 years ago?" he asks incredulously.

Naruto blushes lightly turning his head away from Itachi,"aw uh um. relationship dont work out with me,"he replies back, before reading the txt msg ~y~ making him shift uncomfortably, with his feet, as he replied ~trauma~

~nvm~ Sasuke texts, seeing that Naruto doesn't want to talk about this. -I wonder what happened...- he thinks, deciding to ask Kyuubi himself. "Sound like it." Itachi chuckles nervously, never having heard of that. -Is it because he doesn't want one? Because Lord knows the ladies would eat him up.-

~aw ok~ naruto texts back, as he was still blushing at the admittance to not having a girlfriend for 10 years. "So um how bout you? when was your last date?"naruto questions back, getting a weird chill from the expression dancing across Itachi eyes.

Itachi looks away, thinking about it a minute. "Last year." he admits, surprised that he's being so open with Naruto. -It's like he makes you want to tell him.- -I want to hear his voice.- Sasuke thinks out of the blue, cheeks flushing at that. ~what is a ramen?~

"Haha nice,"Naruto chuckled curious to how well that went, but doesnt push further as its Itachi turn, as his eyes widen in shock and bewilder of his text message that came in. ~ YOU DONT KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS!~ he texted back, before sending another text ~Make Kyu make it~

~Obviously not or i wuldnt hav askd.~ Sasuke texts to the first comment, raising his brow. ~ok. y is it such a big deal?~ Itachi sees Naruto's expression and cocks his head to the side, eyes flickering with confusion. "What is it?"

Naruto head snapped up to Itachi with a disappointed expression, "How could you~"he states bluntly to Itachi, scowling, as he felt his cell vibrate and looked back down to see the msgs ~stop being a smart ass and the big deal is you need to fuckin try it so get Kyu off his lazy ass and make him make it~ he responded before looking back up at Itachi. "How could you not let your brother try the best cooked delicious food created~"he exclaims.

"And what might that be?" Itachi snickers in reply, watching Naruto's expressions in clear amusement. ~that's like telling me to stop breathing. in which both cases have my answer of hell no. and dammit i already made dinner~ Sasuke pouts.

"Ramen,"Naruto answered infuriated with how the poor boy been deprived of ramen, as he responds ~well damn I'm not telling you to make it, im just saying tell Kyu to fuckin make the ramen, like now~

~i bet it sucks~ Sasuke texts, a grin spreading across his features as he laughs and awaits Naruto's reply to that. "He may or may not have had it when he was about 2..." Itachi thinks aloud, staring at the ceiling as if it holds the answer.

Naruto eyes flamed up in rage of the insult before trying, as he texted sasuke back ~You are so damn lucky your way over there and im here, cuz i fuckin want to rip your head off teme~ as he looked up at Itachi hearing his response, nodding his head a lil like ~alright but not~

~haha sounds like ur bad at hand jobs dobe~ Sasuke teases Naruto, pretending Naruto was talking about the other kind of head. He chuckles and sits up, wincing at how stiff he is. Not to mention how weird the bandages feel. "What's got you so mad?" Itachi questions Naruto, seeing the anger in his features.

Naruto angered feature are washed over by a crimson flush, as he texts back ~n-n-nanaiiii?~ not understanding how it goes from ramen threats and shit to sexual contents, as he raised his head to Itachi voice, and decided to plain out just pass the phone to Itachi, for him to read the contents.

Itachi takes the phone and erupts into laughter, looking as if he could rip a gut at any moment. "Oh-OhmiGod!" he cackles breathlessly, the text combined with Naruto's face being just too much. ~u can read cant u~ Sasuke texts, smirking and standing up. He stretches his back a bit.

Naruto face fumed bright crimson of a blush, he shoots off the couch, stumbling abit, as he darts for sasuke room down the hall, to embarrassed to handle the situation. Kyuubi is back outside smiling at the small scene of the kids out cold on the sheets they had in the backyard from earlier, making him laugh a lil, as he moves forward and grabs the towel to the side of the bank and drags it back up to the kids, covering them up with it. "Guess you got your what you wanted again, Konoha,"he whispers, as he tilts his head back looking up at the starry sky, sighing a lil.

Sasuke gets his brush from his bag and going to the bathroom. He quickly fixes his hair before going outside to Kyuubi, needing to ask him when he has to be at work before noticing the children. His eyes soften immensely at the sight, watching them longingly. -They look so...tranquil...- Itachi finally gets to stop laughing and sets the phone on the coffee table, having to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes from laughter.

Kyuubi lowers his head back down from the sky, crouching down beside the kids, and reaches a hand out to Moegi face to brush the hair out her face as he leans down and kisses her on the forehead, before smiling softly looking back up at Udon and Konoha, as he mumbled a soft "good night" ready to head back in. He pushes himself up off the ground brushing his leg off, as he turns to go back in to spot sasuke, and place up his mask of his smirked he been wearing acting like sasuke didnt see at thing. "Yes. Something you need?" Naruto slams sasuke door open, and slips in closing the door behind him, and goes to sasuke bed collapsing on it, his face buried into the cushions of the bed, as he yells into the pillow beyond embarrassed.

Sasuke's cheeks flush, averting his eyes toward the sky as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. He can't get the yearning to go and kiss them all goodnight out of his mind, aggravating him as he doesn't know how children could evoke such an emotion. "When does work start?" he murmurs under his breath, a bit embarrassed at being caught in a stupor like that. Itachi sighs and smirks, laying back on the couch and running a hand through his hair. He knows that he's so going to have to pick on Naruto for his vulnerability toward sex and anything it implies.

Kyuubi snorts watching how sasuke murmured that under his breath showing signs of embarrassment from his dark onyx eyes, as kyu slid his hand down into his pocket recheiving sasuke cell phone, and flipping over to see the time, "in about an hour."he answers.

Sasuke nods, still looking away. "Why exactly did you take the kids in? How old were they? Why were they taken from their home?" Sasuke asks, unable to stop himself as he wants to know.

Kyuubi eyes down cast to the kids before he looked back at the innocent lil boy he could see in Sasuke from all the curiously, as he chuckled lightly. "I didn't take em in."he starts recalling how he objected against having kids into the house, til he saw how the kids help naru change into a better person. "Naruto did." he answers.

Sasuke blushes more. -He seems like the kind of person who would do something so selfless.- "Why?" Sasuke inquires, unable to picture Kyuubi not wanting the children as much as Naruto did.

Kyuubi smirked dropped a little as he didn't know why he was answering these questions, but were,"At the time. lets say i was in trouble for an event that was taken at the time, and well Naruto got my ass out of jail, and placed me with a different punishment, which was to take care of these foster kids... It was under court order... and well for the longest time i didn't give a damn and wouldn't really pay attention... til the court rel-easement day was coming up, and i started to notice how naruto began to change for better, with them around. The naruto we know today, isn't the one from back than, and well thanks to these twerps they brought out the naruto that is here today. Because of Naruto change and wanting them, we brought them into the household under are care,"Kyuubi explained, summarizing it without to much detail.

Sasuke keeps his eyes up at the sky insecurely. "The way you guys describe him...He sounds like the best person you could ask for..." -He cares about the well-being of others more so than himself...And he has to be so patient and loving with these children...To raise them to be this way...He sounds like the epitome of perfection in a person...-

Kyuubi smiles lightly a real smile at sasuke words as he moves forward, placing a hand on sasuke shoulder in hopes to drawl sasuke attention back down here. "Maybe... That because he is,"Kyuubi answered.

Sasuke's eyes meet Kyuubi's, guilt flashing in them. -And he has to spend a week in my shoes...It doesn't seem deserving of him.- He sees Kyuubi's smile and it makes him smile a bit shyly himself, wondering what this Naruto person is really like when you get to know him. -I bet he's amazing.-

"Want to go back in, and get ready?" Kyuubi asks lightly, wondering how Naruto is doing.

"Hai." Sasuke nods, walking towards the door with Kyuubi. "What exactly do I do as a radio host?"

Kyuubi cant help but chuckle at the question, as he followed sasuke back to the door, "Um be yourself. Speak your mind as if your talking about someone else, I guess, and play the music that set up for the play list on the computer,"Kyuubi answer nervously, unsure himself as he always heard Naruto station, not been there to watch how it all works. "If worst comes than look for one of Naruto scattered notes in the office."he adds.

"Hn. If I act like myself then he won't have anymore people listening to his station." Sasuke chuckles, nodding as he recalls hearing the people talk between songs. He himself had always found it annoying, but not so much as now as he's going to be the person getting to interrupt.

Kyuubi snorts at sasuke response, shaking his head lightly,"As much as i want to believe you. I think you will do great being yourself."Kyuubi states.

Sasuke flashes a small smile, looking away as he walks with Kyuubi. "Since the children are at rest and we've another hour, could we talk?" Sasuke asks reluctantly.

Kyuubi eyes soften a lil as he let off another real warm smile, seeing how sasuke acting reluctant, and naru would lecture kyu for being an ass as sasuke needs to feel more open to do what he wants than ask for it. "Yah, we can talk if you want?"kyuubi responded.

Sasuke nods, walking into the house with Kyuubi and keeping the door open for him. -I don't know how to go about talking to him...- he thinks, pondering talking about his and Neji's relationship but deciding against it and going with Kyuubi's anorexia.

Kyuubi follows behind with a lil hop in his step, as he smiling deviously at the uses he can use in the house, and stuff to begin his teasing and pranks on poor widdle sasuke.

Sasuke stuff his hands in his pockets, walking into the living room with Kyuubi. He looks down. "Have you ever...thought about...you know...What could happen...?" he asks, keeping his gaze away as it's a new feeling to care about someone.

Kyuubi halted in the door frame entrance to the living room, tilting his head in a bit of confusion of the question. "Thought about what?"He questioned abit harmlessly like a child.

"If you don't eat..." Sasuke swallows hard, feeling like it's not his place to care, but he simply can't help it. "If you let it go on...You could die...And then what would happen? The kids would miss you terribly as well as Naruto...And all over something like this..."

Kyuubi frowned dropped with stomach, at the topic brought up. Turning his head away, he bit the side of his lip, his right hand clenching a fist of his shirt into his hand,"Im not gonna die."He states bluntly but abit muffled by him biting his lip. "I'll be fine."

"You might can tell that to Naruto and the children and whoever else who asks and maybe even fool them, but me? It doesn't work on me. There is a serious risk of fatality if you don't eat. Your hair will fall out, your organs will shut down- ...Would you really want to put them through that; to put yourself through that?" Sasuke asks, looking back at Kyuubi with sorrow in his eyes, begging him to listen to his words.

Kyuubi tooth penetrated through the skin a lil bit, piercing it where it bled, as he turned on his heel making movements to leave, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" he questions, before actually going needing to know if that all.

"You can get involved with my problems and make assumptions, yet if I mention something about your anorexia nervosa, you completely ignore me. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for your kids. You're not just hurting yourself, you know." Sasuke scowls, walking up to Kyuubi. "I want my phone back." he changes topic, frustrated with Kyuubi at the moment.

Kyuubi twirls back around wanting to shout at sasuke but bites his tongue back and grabs sasuke shoulder pushing him over to the couch, deciding "fine let deal with this now" as he sits down on the chair across from sasuke. "Listen twerp. I dont talk unless you talk. So if you want stuff out of me, you better start talking,"Kyuubi states, before pulling sasuke cell out of his pocket and waving it in the air, "and this thing. No. Your not getting it back. Hold my cell hostage whatever, but i not handing this over,"he explains shoving it back in his pocket.

Sasuke flinches when Kyuubi touches his shoulder, half expecting to be struck but relaxing when he realizes that it's not going to happen. "And why the hell not?" Sasuke growls about the phone. "And if I don't get my phone back, then I'll call whomever I please with yours. Tch." Sasuke hisses, sitting on the couch and sighing about Kyuubi's conditions. "What exactly do you want to know?" he asks, more patient now.

Kyuubi snorted rolling his eyes at sasuke childish reaction, reminding him of Naruto when he was younger and was a bit spotlit."Because Itachi and Neji are amusing to mess with,"Kyuubi responded to sasuke growl, as he hears what sasuke will do with his phone, "You can call whoever as long as its not Neji,"he states, recalling the asshole number for a second, "If do i shut my cell off, and than your holding a pathetic phone hostage,"he threatens a lil with a triumph smirk, before realizing he can find out about sasuke by his question. "Why was your bathroom beyond bloody. lets start at that. no lies."

-How would you even know who I called with it? Get over yourself.- Sasuke thinks flatly before hearing Kyuubi's question, making his stomach twist nervously. He keeps his eyes averted, thinking of a way to word it. "What do you mean?" he asks, wondering which part of the bathroom because they have various answers.

"The blood in the bathtub, the bloody tissue, the medication, and all that shit,"Kyuubi answered, watching sasuke action carefully, as he bit his lip knowing he gonna have to answer sasuke questions.

-Bastard, I'll get you for this.- Sasuke thinks threateningly, meaning when it's his turn to ask questions. "The bathtub was from..." Sasuke messes with his arm a bit. "That's private..." he mumbles, not wanting to have to say that Neji pretty much raped him and left him a bloodied mess. "I busted my nose, hence the bloody tissues. The medication is for pain." He keeps his eyes away, uncomfortable with this as it's making him a bit sick to talk about it. He's itching for it to be his turn to play interrogator.

Kyuubi raises a hand halting sasuke before he can say anything more biting his lip nervously before he asks, "Are you abused?"

Sasuke feels like he's going to puke, breathing picking up a bit at that. He stiffens and clenches his fists, grinding his teeth. He's silent for a few moments before whispering, "I hate it when people call it that. It sounds so pathetic." He looks own at the floor before at Kyuubi. "Is it my turn to ask the questions now?"

Kyuubi stomach churns at the response seeing as it is true, from sasuke response making him nodd his head hesitantly to sasuke question, as he felt himself with drawl back into the chair uncomfortably.

"Why do you starve yourself?" Sasuke questions almost immediately, hating the tension that's being put on him so he reverses it on Kyuubi.

Kyuubi upturned his head towards the ceiling, taking a deep breath in before releasing as he looks for the most simplest answer, "Puni-Punishment,"he answers.

"Punishment for what? What did you do to punish yourself so severely?" Sasuke asks, noticing the stuttering. He wants to make these questions count.

Kyuubi body shook for a second at the mere thought, as he pressed his hands down on the cushion wanting to stand up and leave the room, but couldn't as he made a deal, making his hand fist up the cloth of the cushion into his hand"Yo-you do-dont want to know,"he states, dropping his head as he searches for the right words.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked." Sasuke tells him softly, frowning. "It's not fair if you don't answer my questions as well."

Kyuubi swallows hard and stands up, starting to walk out. "I...I murdered our parents..." he whispers, barely audible as he walks out.

Nausea hits Sasuke in full force at Kyuubi's words, eyes widening and pupils dilating. -Kyuubi...You...- All of the color drains from him as the words pulse against his temples over and over. -And he still...He's around...these children...around Naruto...around me...How could he...?-

Kyuubi enters the bathroom across the hallway, closing the bathroom door behind him as he presses his back against it, his hand raised to his mouth, as he slides down the door , feeling the side of his eyes burn from whelming tears that dont ever leave his eyes.

Sasuke leans forward and puts his face in his hands, sighing loudly into it. -God, what have I gotten myself into with this?- he thinks somberly. The image of Kyuubi's face before he'd told him is burned into his skull; the fear and guilt residing in such gentle features. -He needs comfort...- the thought stuns Sasuke and he scowls. -Why should I even care?- he thinks bitterly, but the thought only makes him want to puke. He thinks about how badly he craves comfort after fighting with Neji and compares it to how much Kyuubi must need it right now, finding the strength to stand up and approach the bathroom ghastly.

Kyuubi closed his head lolling his head back against the door, as he was taking in shakey breaths, his whole body starling shaking, as he was trying to pull himself together with his right hand still over his mouth to resist the sickness that was overwhelming his body, through his veins.

Sasuke's fingertips rest against the metal of the door knob, not daring to turn it yet. It just hit him that he has no idea how to do the comforting bit, anxious beyond comprehension. He thinks about how badly this could go wrong and how useless and incompetent he is at the moment, not even noticing the tears burning violently down his pale cheeks. -Just do what seems right...Do...what anyone else would do...- His bangs fall over his face as the tears drip down his cheek and off his chin in glistening crystals. On impulse, he knocks on the door and takes a raspy breath.

Kyuubi body up right tenses at the resounding door behind him, as he turns his head on instinct to look behind him, before sighing in realization the door still closed, making him mentally curse himself for being so anxious and shit,"Y-y-yes,"he calls though the door his voice shakey as if it could break on him, not meaning to.

Sasuke traces his silken fingers down the frame of the doorway, leaning his forehead on it lightly. He notices the stuttering, making his heart ache a bit as Kyuubi just doesn't seem like the type to get so fear stricken. "May I come in?" Sasuke asks softly through the door.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to respond only for it to hang for a second before closing it, and shifting a lil bit, uncomfortable, his legs drawling back into his chest, as he used his hand to move a lil over, before raising his right hand to the door knob, wrapping his pale finger around it, twisting the handle til it clicked opening the door a lil,as he leaned on his left hand, to hold him balance on the ground.

doorknob and slips in through the narrow crack. He doesn't look at Kyuubi and stands in the corner awkwardly for a moment as he doesn't know what to do. He's never been in this type of situation before. -How do I...?- "I don't..." Sasuke whispers, his voice cracking and breaking off with the tears of frustration. Without his consent, his legs give way and he falls to his knee before his arms wrap around Kyuubi in a warm embrace.

Kyuubi muscles tense painfully at the small framed pale arms wrapped around him pulling him forward into the small broad chest of sasuke warmth, making him shift a lil uncomfortably, as he was used to comfort and wanted to pull back, but the rest of his body disagreed with him, and leaned into Sasuke comfort.

Sasuke holds Kyuubi, not used to hugging people and he doesn't know what to think of it. He senses Kyuubi's hesitation, biting his lip. "Don't you dare pull back...This is hard, ok..." he mumbles, relaxing a bit and wiping his eyes. "I don't know exactly what you did...And I'm...not sure if I want to...but isn't the guilt punishment enough? If you have to suffer every day from the memories, what's the point of further consequences? I'm sure...that you would take it back if you could...It's one mistake...Don't give up everything over this one thing...You just...don't deserve it." Sasuke finds the words as he goes, leaning his head forward on Kyuubi's shoulder as he holds him close.

Kyuubi lets out another shakey breathe, as he tries to relax his muscles, leaning into Sasuke alittle more, hearing sasuke soft tone mummble in attempts to comfort him, as he bites his lip when sasuke sets his chin onto kyu shoulder, abit starlted at first before releasing the pressure as his hand tangled into his own shirt. "Yo-you do-dont un-understand,"he mummbled out lightly, as his mind truly believes he should be treated worst than how hes been treating himself. "Yo-you wouldnt understand,"he repeats again as he tries to find words to make sasuke understand.

Sasuke stiffens a bit, sighing shakily. "Then help me to understand this...Convince me that you need to be punished," he tells him gently, words coming out so tender and caring that he can't comprehend that they actually came from his own mouth.

Kyuubi eyes slightly widen at the softness in sasuke tender voice, unsure if he was hearing right, as his mind was wracking for an answer to answer him, with making his stomach twist and churn at the mere thought, his nail digging through the cloth of his shirt into the palm of his hand. "I-I-I,"he stuttered opening his mouth to try to form more words, only for his mouth to clamp back closed, and shaking his head, rapidly no into sasuke, not able to.

Sasuke slides his hand to Kyuubi's clenched one, taking his thumb over his hand in the hopes of relaxing it a bit. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who would willingly take anyone's life...Not now...Don't punish yourself over something that you regret. Punishment doesn't bring them back, nor does it make it alright. Death is something that cannot change, but the emotions that it evokes can. If you feel remorseful over this, then I'm sure they can forgive you for anything you've done...You've suffered enough." Sasuke swallows hard, rubbing Kyuubi's back.

Kyuubi hands muscles began to release the tension slowly on the palm of his hand, from the warm lightly circling touch, as he just lightly nodded his head "alright" listening to sasuke words, but wasn't really taking it into his mind, other than shoving them away to the side.

Sasuke's jaw clenches and he grits his teeth, shaking his head. "Don't even pretend that you're listening to me when you're not... Especially when I'm trying to help you and I don't even know why I care. The fact that I do means a lot, alright. Don't take it for granted." he growls before the short bout of anger dissipates. "You need to eat. I don't care what you've done, but you don't deserve all of the shit you're getting for it."

Kyuubi cringes at the slight grind in sasuke teeth clenching his teeth in anger, as he hears sasuke next words after it, coated in a growl, as he shifts to move back from sasuke opening his mouth to respond to sasuke, but finding it hard to speak, as he stutters, "I-Im not tak-taking it for gr-granted...I..I ju-just don't... I-I just don't need the comfort," out a bit bluntly, lying to his own self, as in truths he wants it but doesn't want to let anyone in, so keeps lying to himself. as he caught the last bit of sasuke dissipated anger about him eating, as he was moving to shift to stand up,"I do deserve all the shit that im getting. I don't need to eat."

Sasuke abruptly stands up, anger heating up in his stomach. He opens the door, knuckles turning even whiter than normal with how tightly his fingers are bent around the knob. "I don't need the BULL-SHIT that you're feeding me. You do need the comfort, you do need to eat, and you do need to face the facts!" he hisses out of pure anger and frustration. "Naruto and everyone else might believe all the lies that you say, but don't you ever think that you can pull them over on me. You need to get your head out of your ass and listen before it's too late." He bites his lip until it bleeds, leaning his head on the doorway and squinting his eyes closed. "And you honestly think that I'm going to take your help when you can't even help yourself..." Sasuke walks out and shuts the door, going to Naruto's bedroom because his head is ready to bust.

Kyuubi eyes stare wide at the sight of the infuriated kid, watching sasuke leaved the bathroom shutting the door a bit harder than it should be slammed, as his legs buckled beneath him, him biting his lip harder as well, as he could feel himself becoming irritated. Moegi entered the house earlier hearing Sasuke voice through the bathroom door, before she knew it was hiding behind the closet hall door when sasuke exited heading to Naruto room. Moegi stepped forward tilting her head around the corner, a small tear at the side her eyes, like a kid who heard her parents in another argument, but not parents, as she sees Kyu on the floor. Kyu head snapped up hearing the soft step on the flooring, as he spots Moegi, and opens his mouth but closes it frowning, as she was sure as hell wasn't meant to hear that. " are you doing up?" Kyu asks pretty sure she was asleep in the backyard with the guys, as he watches Moegi turn her head away down casting to the ground as she nervously shifted back and fourth on his feets. "Hu-hungry,"she answer nervously, as one eye glances down the hall to naruto room, and than back to the floor. Naruto pushes himself up off the bed, eyes widen in realization that he still had work today. "Itachi!"he calls.

Itachi had almost fallen asleep on the couch, snapping out of his half conscious state and rushing to the bedroom. He wipes his eyes groggily. "Hn?" he asks Naruto. Sasuke shuts the bedroom door and goes to the bed, laying down on it and burrowing into the covers. The tears are burning and the head ache is making it hard to think as he tries to fall asleep until it's time to go to work. -I don't know how to help him and...Damn, he's a bastard!-

Naruto eyes were wide as he sure as hell wasnt used to people running into the bedroom when hollered for usually he got from Kyu from wherever he is "WHAT?" and he would answer. "Um uh when uh work?"he question a bit nervously feeling guilty for making Itachi run to the bedroom. Kyuubi sighed knowing that her way of trying to change everyone subject on mind. Moving forward, he reached a hand out to Moegi small scrawny arm, wrapping his finger around it to pull her forward into him, as he hugged her,"Thanks Moegi."he whispered into her ear, as he smiled lightly,"what you want to eat?" he asks. "Ramen,"Moegi answers, grinning, as she wraps her small arms around Kyu, as Kyu shifts to stand picking her up with him.

Itachi leans against the wall and yawns, still trying to wake up as he looks at his watch. "Mm half an hour. Want me to take you?" Itachi offers, smiling a tired, sappy smile. Neji gets up and goes to the living room boredly. He spots the phone on the couch and goes over, messing with it a bit. -Sasuke?- He reads through some of the texts and narrows his eyes at how dirty they are and how they are undeniably Sasuke's. -So that whore wants to play that game, huh?- He scribbles the number on his arm and tosses it the phone back on the couch. "Tch." Sasuke starts to fall asleep, pulling the covers tighter around his slender shoulders. -I don't know if I like it better here or at home...- he thinks about what he's doing here and what he would be doing at home. -I would either be cleaning or be with Neji...Being molested with various objects...possibly bleeding...having my nose broken...I think I like it better here...- He falls asleep.

Naruto chuckles lightly at how tired Itachi seems against the wall trying to wake up, "Um if you want."Naruto answers wouldn't mind leaving Itachi to sleep. Kyuubi shifts Moegi in his arms, stepping out of the bathroom, as Moegi wraps her arms around Kyu neck pressing her head tiredly into the crook of Kyu neck,"Can sasuke eat ramen with us?" she asks softly, scared that the argument will cause him to yell at her in denial. Kyuubi sighs turning his head to look towards Naruto room, as he was about to reject, but seeing Moegi expression he nods his head "yes" moving towards Naruto bedroom door, and allowing Moegi small hand to reach over from them and knock.

Sasuke stiffens at the knock, bracing himself unintentionally before his eyes flutter open. He holds his head and sits up, sighing in defeat. He gets up and pads to the door, opening the door and seeing Moegi. Flashing a reassuring smirk, he leans in the doorway. "Hey, kiddo. What's up?" he asks, blinking himself further awake. "Okie dokie. Just let me get my keys." Itachi chirps and goes to front door, procuring his keys from their place on the hook. "Mmkay, ready!" he calls happily.

Kyuubi turns his head away feeling abit nervous oddly, making him wonder if he bi-polar as he stares a spot on the wall. Moegi grins seeing sasuke smirk, as she released kyu neck shifting in his arm to face sasuke a lil more, "Would you like to eat ramen with me and Kyu. Kyu cooking it,"she answers excitedly hopping he will say yes, as kyu eye twitched at the reference moegi used, knowing he cant argue today when she declares its ramen and he will be eating it with her. "Kuso,"Kyuubi muddered under his breath. Naruto laughs lightly as he stands up off the bed, starting towards where Itachi is, "Okay,"he responded.

Sasuke thinks back a moment, trying to recall what Naruto said ramen was, but he hadn't given a proper explanation. "What's ramen?" Sasuke asks curiously, wondering if the child can give a better description than the idiot. Itachi smiles and saunters into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water to drink on the way to help him wake up. He seems preoccupied in his groggy stupor with turning the bottle upside down and then right side up again repeatedly.

Naruto head peaks into the kitchen, catching Itachi flipping the bottle around, as he moves in and chuckles lightly, "Ready?" Moegi eyes widen like saucer at the question as she turned her head to look at Kyu with a stink glare saying -get us to the damn kitchen and feed this boy ramen or there gonna be hell to pay- before turning back to sasuke, "Its a type of uhhh soup with noodles and fishcake and and you just got to try it,"she exclaims. Kyu turns his head downward chuckling lightly at her reaction,"well than lets get going,"he states, turning on his heel ready to walk but was saying that more to sasuke.

Sasuke smirks and chuckles at how much better she is at explaining things than Naruto. "Sounds great, babe." he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and following in suit with Kyuubi. Itachi chuckles and nods, wiping his eyes and walking out the door with Naruto. "I wonder how Sasuke's going to do at the radio station." he thinks aloud, taking a drink and getting into the Porsche.

Moegi smiles towards sasuke thou her eyes are glancing to the incoming kitchen. Kyuubi enters the kitchen walking over to the counter, and setting her down onto it, as he twirled his heel half way striding over to the cabinets on the other side of the room, his eyes already scanning the kitchen for the placement of stuff, as he reaches for the cabinet. "Ramen will be done in ten minutes tops, so Moegi if you can go set up the dinning room table, for three,"Kyuubi states, as he hears Moegi lil plop of the counter, her feet hitting the ground. Moegi looks up to sasuke running up to him as she takes his hand, "Alright," she says childishly in response beginning to drag sasuke to the dining wear, "your helping me,"she exclaims.

Sasuke's cheeks flush at having the tiny hand in his own, surprised at how quickly she's taking to him. He grins a bit cockily. "Who's gonna make me?" he teases, allowing the adolescent to lead him. Then the realization hits him. -Kyuubi's going to eat?-

Moegi scowls at sasuke small tease as she looked up at him with a spark of intrigument all of a sudden, "Udon and Konoha dont got to be nice you know,"she states, as an answer to his question. Kyuubi pulls down a pot, and maneuver his way to the sink filling it with water before placing it on the stove and going in search of the noodles and the rest of the stuff as the water starts to boil in the pot.

Sasuke snorts and rolls his eyes caustically. "Tch fine. You play dirty." he smirks and gets the bowls and silverware for them to set the table with. He steals a glance over at Kyuubi. -I wonder if my words actually sunk in.-

Moegi pulls out the place mats placing them on the table, as she spots sasuke stealing a glance making her chuckle. Kyuubi dumps the noodles into the boiling pot grabbing the lil packet of miso and stirring it into the noodles to add flavor, as he grabs some other stuff, and begins cooking the ramen up, using one hand to cut the fishcakes up a lil so he can plop on top after the ramen down.

Sasuke blushes at seeing that he's been spotted, pouting fakely and setting the stuff on the table. "How dare you laugh at me." he teases, just loving to see her reactions as this little chic is growing on him.

Moegi snickers seeing right through sasuke fake pout as she twirls around the table kiddishly grabbing the stuff and setting them up on each place mat. Kyuubi has one hand raised to his mouth biting the tip of his thumb, as he glared at the ramen to speed up the process, before just shutting off the oven, and reaching over to grab the mits, with one hand as the other continues to stir.

"That was mean," Sasuke chuckles, sticking his tongue out at her before sitting down. "So what's Naruto like in person?" he inquires out of pure curiosity. -Curiosity killed the raven.-

Moegi grins as she rolls her eyes at sasuke comment "that was mean" before hearing the question. "Mm...He fun and caring, hyper and calm, and and i dont know how to explain him to you, you got to meet him to understand,"Moegi answer, her catching glance of Kyu bring the pot of ramen over to the table as she hops up on her seat. Kyuubi carried the pot to the center of table placing it in the middle, before walking around Moegi and pulling out his seat to eat, as he glares at Moegi for wanting raman and having to drag him in on the earlier conversation. "Serve yourself. There enough for thirds."he states.

"It's probably hot." Sasuke finds himself fixing Moegi's bowl without noticing as well as his own. He finally realizes what he did and resists a blush at how much he cares about these people. -what the hell?- he thinks, furrowing his brow in thought before giving up on it and taking a bite of ramen. -This is what he freaks about?-

Moegi chuckles taking her bowl from his hand as she says a small "thanks" before digging into the bowl. Kyuubi grabs his bowl and lifts it up to the pot, starting to scoop a portion for him, turning out to be half the size of half of the bowl, and pulling it back as he grabs his fork and starting taking hesitant bites abit slowly, just encase he goes over his boundry of eating."so so do you like it?"Moegi questions.

Sasuke pretends to be thinking about it before the corners of his mouth upturn in his signature smirk that he seems to be giving her a lot lately. "Not at all."

Moegi eyes widen at the response, as she frowns looking down at the ramen bowl that Kyu once in a blue moon makes. Kyuubi drops the silverware into his bowl, pushing back from the table, and reaches a hand to grab sasuke bowl, placing it on top of his as he stands up moving to the sink, "Than dont get a bowlful if you dislike it,"he states, a bit annoyed as he made up extra so Moegi and Sasuke can eat it together, than have his cooking dissed.

"I was being sarcastic." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Kyuubi's defensiveness, wondering why they take everything so seriously here. "I don't know what to think of it really." he says honestly, thinking a moment. "It's different."

Kyuubi rolls his eyes in irritation turning toward sasuke, "You know we could of took that as a joke if you werent so blunt all the time,"Kyuubi states staring down at the bowls in his hand and shaking his head at it, as he bit the side of his lip. Moegi snorts lightly, as she can believe she fell for that, and to get Kyu on top. "That meannn sasukeee your first try should never say you dislike it,"she states with a huff, as she goes for second servings.

"Note taken." Sasuke chuckles, taking his bowl back from Kyuubi. "Since when have I been blunt?" he asks curiously as he takes another bite.

Kyuubi feels the bowl snatched from his hand wondering if this boy got any manners, "Is that how you get things from home, by snatching them out of people hand?" he question a small smirk sinking into his eyes but not his lip.

Sasuke snorts at that. "Smart ass. Actually, since I'm the one who does everything, I don't have anyone to snatch things from. I'm certainly enjoying my stay here."

Kyuubi snorted at sasuke response as he lifts his bowl above sasuke head dumping it onto sasuke head, with the ramen sprawling into sasuke dark blue hair,"Get ready work starts in five minutes,"Kyu states with a pure out smirk on his face, saying~ that for being a smart ass yourself~

Sasuke blushes badly and lets his head fall on the table. "Aw, fuck you." He sighs and stands up, flicking ramen juice in Kyuubi's face with a chuckle as he goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. he does it as fast as he can, slipping the tee shirt off and wincing as he bends over the edge of the toilet to wash his hair and shoulders. He stands back up and rapidly towel dries his hair, racing to the bedroom and slipping on a night shirt that he'd taken from Neji that's more like an over sized black button up shirt. It falls off his shoulders, accentuating his paler features. He looks dead sexy in it, but has never actually paid attention to how he looks as Neji i usually pretty blunt with his flaws. His raven hair falls on his shoulders and he slips some sneakers on before going back to Kyuubi. "Ready." Itachi pulls up at the stunt studio. "Have fun, kid." he smiles at Naruto.

Kyuubi leaned over the table cracking up in laughter, as one second sasuke blushing badly and cursing than next he up and rushing around the house to get prepared. Moegi snickers, as she watched how Kyu flinched back from the juice startled before seeing how sasuke got ready in a time limit, as it seemed like they lived here for years from that reaction. "Yep,"Naruto said grinning as he slides out of the vehicle shutting the door waving goodbye to Itachi before darting towards the studio doors.

The manager is waiting at the door for Naruto, having been informed prematurely about LifeSwap and how a rookie was going to be put into action instead of his professional. He smiles as he spots Itachi's black Porsche, walking up to meet the blonde. "Nice to meet you. You must be Sasuke's fill-in?" he asks. Sasuke tries to scowl, but it turns into a pout as he heads for the door. "Oi, asshole, let's go."

Naruto grins seeing the manager walking up to him, before hearing the "sasuke fill-in" statement making the side of his eye twitch, "Naruto, its Naruto Uzumaki,"he declares reaching a hand out to the manager in as a greeting, expecting a name to. Kyuubi nods his head looking over at Moegi, "Moegi you know the rules,"he states calming down a bit and taking on a serious tone as she nods her head, before Kyu turned to follow sasuke out the door. "So car or walk,"Kyuubi jokingly asks as they only have three minutes to get to sasuke new job.

The manager shakes his hand and nods, smile never faltering. "Nice to meet you, Naruto." he greets, leading Naruto into the studio. "We've gotten a file on you- Just the basics such as your resume and photo. We're searching for a stunt double in the "I Am Number 4" movie, and you have the build and stature to be the stunt double for Alex Pettyfer. Normally, I'd be booking you with more than one movie, but since you're new, we're starting with one. Now today, you're just going to be practicing to get the feel of it. Sound good?" he asks. "Looks like a pretty day out." Sasuke says with sarcasm lacing his voice, snorting as he gets in the passenger seat of the car. -I wonder how this is going to go.-

Naruto nodded his head in understand as his eyes scanned the inside of the building, finding it pretty fascinating in its own way. Kyuubi chuckles hopping into the driver seat as he starts up the engine closing his door with his left hand. "It does doesn't it. Hmm maybe tomorrow you can walk the miles that i have to drive in less than two minutes,"Kyuubi exclaims already pulling out of the driveway as the job is in town and they are out in the country.

Sasuke shrugs. "They can bite me. A few minutes won't hurt anybody. They're just gonna pick crappy music to play anyway." he says flatly about being late, buckling up and leaning his head against the window. The manger leads Naruto down the sterile, white hallway through the double doors and into a large room with mats and trampolines and various objects. "First, we need you to test with Jake on the trampoline. I'll explain further in a moment."

Naruto eyes widen at the trampoline wanting to flat out dart towards it and bounce his life away, since its been years since free use of the trampoline since there last one, well went down the river, in pieces. "Hai." Kyuubi chuckles shaking his head, "well this is gonna be sad, my favorite station gets stuck with a person who says its gonna be playing crappy music, what should i do...hmmm,"Kyuubi humms teasingly as he thought of threatening to shove sasuke out the car door if he does have very bad taste of music.

"And what kind of music does it play?" Sasuke asks quizzically, thinking about the types he listens to compared to what Kyuubi most likely listens to. "You may do what you like while we prepare the mats." the manager tells Naruto, seeing as how Naruto looks like he wants to play on the trampoline at the moment.

Naruto eyes overwhelm in excitement as he eagerly nods his head ~alright~ darting to the trampoline before halting and taking a few steps back, "do you guyz got a skateboard for the trampoline,"he questions just curious. "Whatever you choose princess,"Kyuubi chuckles out, as he could recall the days Naruto was po'ed and all they got was pissed off music he hadnt heard or the mix music and all that shiz just never slow music.

"Screamo it is." Sasuke flashes a smirk like 'screw you.' He wipes his eyes, getting sleepy because he's not used to being so lazy in a day. The manager blinks a few times. "We don't usually use it for the trampoline, but there's one in the back." he answers, going with the others to position the mats so that Naruto has something a slightly less hard than the floor to land on.

Kyuubi chuckles as he reaches his hand down to the side of his seat, pulling out a "monster" he had hidden beside his seat, passing it to sasuke, as he caught sight of the sleepyness. Naruto shouts a lil "yes" before blushing and lowering his head, "Uh um thank you,"he says to fix his action knowing to late, before darting to the back of the room and grabbing the skateboard before heading to the trampoline, as he hopped on one foot un hatching the strap that locks your foot with the skateboard so it doesn't fly off trampoline hitting someone.

The manager chuckles and nods, preparing everything for Naruto to test. He has a few videos of Sasuke doing it to show Naruto how to breathe and take the hits. Sasuke smirks and takes the Monster gratefully. "Thanks. I wonder if Naruto's going to have fun at my job." he ponders.

"And what job is that?"Kyuubi questioned. Naruto slips onto the trampoline setting the board down in the center of the trampoline, as he set a foot onto it, latching the board to his shoe, and adding the other, wondering if he can still do these stunts, but doesn't think about it, as he crouches down on the board, allowing himself to push down on the black spring, before sliding the heel to the foot of the board kicking the front into the air as he jumps up on the board and lands it down to get a good start on the bouncing making the skateboard slid on the black springs, as it collides down back on the trampoline to be flinged up into the air, as Naruto grabs the front edge of the board, flipping it backwards to do a backward flip in the air. and landing straight back down on the wheels not his back to be sent into the air to do some other tricks, getting another outburst of "yes" "yes" "yes" "I Remember".

"Stunt testing. I don't think they'll do anything too rough on him since he's new, though." Sasuke thinks aloud. The manager glances back at Naruto and smirks, thinking he won't be too much of a rookie if he can do that. -Still, it's his ability to endure pain that meets the requirements for the job. I'll start with some simple things before we actually try some stunts.-

Kyuubi raised a brow at that comment as a small smirked spread-ed across your face, "Well that should be amusing for him,"kyuubi commented under his breath not meaning to voice it, as he recalls times he would be yelling at Naruto to stop fuckin do that before he gets hurt, and wouldn't listen, though he really never did get hurt during those times. Naruto grinning like an idiot doing a few other stunts, before kicking the front end of the board towards the edge, as he lands on the blue placement barely without springing back up and coming back down onto the flooring skidding it to the right, having enough skateboarding on the trampoline.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the smirk and nods. "They shouldn't be trying any induced drownings or shootings with him. He has insurance, but only the basics. They couldn't afford it if he got severely injured." Sasuke comments, taking a drink of the Monster and shivering. The manager finishes up and gets a few of the scenes on the TV of Sasuke, going over to Naruto with a smile. "Ready to see what you'll be doing?"

Kyuubi chuckles at those two statements, "Cant do drowning with him, he freaks, but most other things he can skill off with the crazy stunts he has, as long as he doesn't hit something to hard, since his pain tolerance isn't that high anymore,"kyuubi states back."Yeah,"Naruto exclaims happily, as he crouches down unbuckling the board from his shoes, and stepping off, as he kicks it to the side, and runs up to the manager, feeling like a kid.

The manager chuckles at Naruto looking so childish and leading him to the TV. "These are the more simpler thing that you'll be practicing." He presses the PLAY button and watches the screen. It shows Sasuke in a tee shirt and baggy pants, having chosen that so he can move more freely. He stands with his hands at his sides, bracing himself as an industrial fan in front of him revs up. The air throws him backwards and off the floor, into a mat on the wall harshly. He makes sure to bring his hands in front of himself as well as his head a bit, letting his back slam into the mat with a cough. He falls straight to the floor, resting only a moment before getting up as if nothing had ever happened. "Notice how he hit the mat. You never want to move your hands behind you because you'll break them. Same thing with your head. You could easily bust it open with the force if you don't try to cushion the fall with leaning." the manager tells Naruto. "He's going to have a hell of a time then." Sasuke chuckles, leaning back into the seat. "What do you mean 'anymore?'" he asks, having caught that word in Kyuubi's dialogue.

Naruto spines shivers upwards as he hates landing on his back and rather fall forward, but his eyes are glued to how smoothly sasuke does the frame work of landing, as he listens half heartly to the manager his eyes boring in the information and formation, "Can i rest a little longer than him if im landing on my back, since i usually like going forward but you have it backwards,"Naruto states, as the wind doesnt get knocked out him badly by doing so if forward and he can usually get his arms scraped up more than actually injuring his back where he wants to not move. Kyuubi shrugs his shoulder at Sasuke chuckle as they were entering town and he was already half way to the location, before hearing the question. "Past history."Kyuubi answer simply.

"Ah." Sasuke rolls his eyes at that answer, having already guessed as much. The manger nods. "Yes, you may. Sasuke has an abnormally high tolerance for pain. I wouldn't expect anyone to get up that fast, but Sasuke will do it like it's nothing. And that was one of his bad days, too. He claimed to just have a bad head ache, but he was having a bit of trouble walking, too." He frowns, looking over at Naruto before the smile returns. "You may rest as long as you need it."

Naruto eyes were wide at that statement as his body felt overwhelmed with rage wanting to take Neji out back and teach him a lesson in away. "Okay,"Naruto answered the manager. "Naruto pain tolerance was fine til Minato died, and Kushina began to... i don't know...something happen,"Kyuubi added seeing how sasuke rolled his eyes, and well if he wants the twerp to open up might as well learn to open up himself but wasn't going to willingly explain the parents death or call them mom or dad or think about it really.

Sasuke nods and looks out the window into the dark night, thinking about how hard that must've been on Naruto. "Hn." He can't think of what to say so he uses the word passed down in their family for these situations. The manager sees Naruto's expression, wondering what that was about but pressing PLAY again. "This is one of the more difficult ones." he tells Naruto. On the screen, Sasuke is on top of the five story building on the ledge. He looks as calm as ever, never having been one to show an emotion of fear except with certain people. There's a blow up mat below the building for him to land on, but he has to do it correctly to land on it. A few guys come over and pick him up before throwing him backwards off of the edge. Sasuke purses his lips so he doesn't scream and spreads his arms and legs out so that he stay in the exact position on the mat. It takes a bit of muscle because of the air pressure, but is possible because of the short distance of the fall. He hits the mat and rests his eyes before getting off dizzily. "We'll have a much larger mat for you on this." the manger tells Naruto.

Naruto eyes are horrified at the sight of the jump as that wasn't his simple jump out of a tree or off the roof that was a full out five story building. Looking up at the manager his hand raising to point at the building,"D-D-Doesnt that hurt?" he questions. Kyuubi chuckles hearing the grunt, as he pulls up into a small parking lot, towards the front of the building, as he sees a tall brunette coming down the stairway of the building with an annoyed expression. "Well were here."Kyuubi states a bit cheerily.

The manager bites his lip and nods. "That's why it will be your last stunt for today. This can cause your ears to ring and such a hit to the bag can erupt an aching sensation all throughout your body. Not to mention that the adrenaline rush can make you sick. We won't be dropping you from as high up, either. A three story building is all we're going to go for today. Then you may rest and eat or whatever you feel like doing here until you feel better." the manager explains, a bit nervous to let Naruto do this, but from watching him on the trampoline, he seems to have good agility and balance. Sasuke sees the guy at the doorway and his eyes twitches. "Bye." Sasuke says and gets out of the car, stuffing his hand in his pockets and starting towards the building after closing the door. He eyes the brunette caustically, wondering who he is exactly and if he'll have to talk to him or something.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before turning on his heel to fully face the manager, "Well than what are we waiting for,"he states in other words ready to begin work. The brunette shook his head in irritation seeing Kyu pull out of the driveway quickly before he could hit the guy for tardiness, as he turned to face sasuke. "So your Naruto replacement,"he questions carelessly, already have forgotten the kids name that he got earlier.

"Well that's not my birth name, but sure. Whatever you want." Sasuke says flatly, being a smart ass as he can already see that this guy is irritated with having to speak to him. He stares inside the building, a bit bored about having to do this kind of job as his own is actually exhilarating. "We'll get the fan and you stand on the X in front of the mat over there." Sasuke's manager points to the X on the floor before heading off to get the fan.

The brunette rolled his eyes walking after wards, his face softening with a calm look as he started back up the stairs in the two story building, "You'll be working in the main office today, as Naruto requested, before his absence, so if you don't mind, follow me,"the brunette stated before halting at top of stairs, "Oh yah name Kaoru,"he adds. Naruto smiles piping out a hyper "Okay" as he moved over to the X finding himself oddly shifting around on small X for an alright position while waiting.

"Hn." Sasuke follows Kaoru to the stairs before hearing his name. "I'm Sasuke." he says, wondering where exactly Naruto works if not in the main office. "Just like Sasuke did. Arms at your side until you go in the air, then bring them to your chest and bring your head forward. You only have a matter of seconds to do it, so don't waste time. Ready?" the manager named Riku asks Naruto.

Kaoru nodded his head, as he turned to the right of the stair way towards a door, and ripping it open, "You'll be just picking songs that you like to listen to on the radio, as we will have a line drill of recording to help you understand how to speak over radio for tomorrow."Kaoru explained as he slid into the room reaching over to a filing cabinet to the right and grabbing Naruto notes. Naruto took a deep breathe in and let it out, nodding his head "yes" to the ready, having his arms to his side, as his foot shifted back a lil to the side to make him more balance and prepared.

"So I won't be speaking today?" Sasuke asks, thinking that this is an idiot's job and he'll fly through it like it's nothing. "Go," The guy turns the speed up some because it will probably take a bit more power to lift Naruto as high as Sasuke because of their weight difference. The fan comes on and blows a full force, taking Naruto straight off his feet.

"No, you will be. Just not over the radio, as we first have to get you to open up mindlessy where you can talk in third person pov, but relate it to your talking style,"Kaoru states. Naruto eyes are beyond wide at the force of the wind lifting him off his feet that he almost forgot what he was told, before realizing he was lifted up and his arm had already began to react casually crossing over his chest, as naruto had to force his head to lean forward than back.

Sasuke waits a minute, trying to understand just what the hell he's talking about. "What?" He finally gives up on trying to figure it out, not having understood a word of what they said. Riku watches Naruto nervously, hoping he doesn't get too hurt when he hits the mat.

Naruto gasped as his back slammed into the mat beneath him, making him take in a shakey breath as his body was slightly trembling from how fast everything happen, and how maybe he wasn't mentally prepared. Pressing his hand against the mat, he pushed himself up into sitting position, his eyes portraying that he abit shaken up, but relieved, as he was trying to bring air back into his lungs, since it felt all caught in his throat, making him cough abit roughly. Kaoru chuckles leading them over to a small couch in the room, that they can relax and talk on, that has a small laptop on the oak coffee table, "would you like to see a recording of Naruto doing it or i attempt to explain?"

"Well, do you want me to understand it or wing it?" Sasuke smirks, sitting on the couch and relaxing. "I want to hear Naruto do it." he tells him before trying not to blush. -I wonder what he sounds like. I've seen him text and seen his picture, but what does he sound like?- An assistant runs over to Naruto with a bottle of water, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" He opens the water and offers it to him, searching Naruto's eyes for any trauma. He's never seen someone react this way to it. Usually they at least pass out. Unless it's Sasuke. Then it's normal for him to just get up and go for another one.

Kaoru chuckles his head sitting down next to sasuke, as he reaches over grabbing the laptop, and shifting the notes to the side of him, as he logs on, "Okay. But you got to remember not to mimick it has to involve real emotions of your own when you go on air."he states. Naruto raised a shaking hand up for the water bottle, as his mouth open in attempts to form words, but closed back up, as his mind was so riled up at the moment, his mind replaying what the hell just happen, as he was trying to capture air, but was coming out with gasps and coughs, and his body just shaking there.

"Just breath, ok. Sip on the water and take deep breaths." the assistant tells Naruto, looking over at Riku with a look like 'I don't think he's going to be able to handle the second stunt; we better call it quits here.' Sasuke nods, waiting to hear Naruto's voice with a look of curiosity on his face. "Got it."

Naruto nods his head "alright" bring the drink to his lips, as he tilt his head taking a drink of it, finding the cooling water streaming down his throat relaxing, as his mind started to clear up, and found himself actually quit exhillarated and excited to go for round two of this, even thou his outlook was really shaken. "C-c-can i u-use a skat-skateboard on that,"he studders out, wanting to see how much fun it would be with a skateboard bound to his foot as he goes into the air, like the trapoline does. Kaoru pulls up a video onto the laptop, as he slids the cursur to the bottom of the screen widening it, before sliding it over to hit play, Showing Naruto in his office, laptop next to him his finger hovering over a button, as the rest of his body relaxed and layed back as he speaks into the head set microphone on air, "Heyyy peoples and fansss out there, Im glad to hear you guyz returned from this viewer setting on this small screen it seems that twice as many from last than week showed up. Haha wonderful isnt it? well I'm gonna start you guys off with an awesome new track that was just released. It's called (Seven days) by (Gravitation). Just because I know you guys love em" he says into the mic, before pressing his finger down onto the "enter" button starting the music, as he twirled away, turning off the air, giving a thumbs up to the rest of the group with a wide big smile.

The manager cocks his head to the side in thought before giving Naruto an apologetic look. "I don't think that's safe to do from so high up. You won't be able to control yourself and there's a chance that you'll break your legs or back. But you can jump from one story with the skate board and work your way up." He smiles. Sasuke watches and wills himself not to blush at how attracted he feels to Naruto. -He's so cute...- The thought makes it to hard to blush, and he has to turn his head away quickly. "Seems easy enough." he says arrogantly, keeping his face away from Kaoru.

Naruto frowns at the response as he pretty damn positive that he can do it with the skateboard, and maybe even add a flip to his dismissively mat, "aw come on...pleasseeee,"he begs pleadingly. Kaoru chuckles at the sight of sasuke blush, as he shakes his head in a bit of laughter, seeing as the beginning was easy but really its voicing later your emotions, in third person pov having the fans able to relate to it.

Riku frowns at that. "You can work your way up but you start at one story to get used to the feeling." he repeats stubbornly, actually caring about Naruto's well being. "It's a lot scarier than falling into a wall." he comments. "Tch." Sasuke scowls at being laughed at because he can't control his emotions. -That blonde idiot will pay for this. Even if he doesn't know what he did.- "When can I start?"

Naruto sighs in defeat, "Okay," he answers, nodding his head as he sets the water bottle beside him, and pushs himself up into standing position closing his eyes for a second before opening like he wasnt dizzy enough from earlier bucket, so he pretty used to it, as he moves to go and grab his skateboard ~oh great im already claiming~ Kaoru snickers lightly catching the spark in sasuke eyes as revenge before hearing the question. "You can start now. Well start out seeing if you can pick songs that flow well."he responds, shifting the laptop onto sasuke lap, "Use the program that's up, and just click search bar to gather song, hit the plus to make the list,"he starts.

"How many songs?" Sasuke asks Kaoru, already going through a whole crap load of screamo and heavy metal songs in his head. Riku has his guys set up everything for the fall, starting to inflate the 50x50ft. air bag.

Kaoru opened his mouth to answer before closing it scrunching up his nose in thought before just giving up and grabbing the papers he had set down on the couch and flipping them open to naruto notes, "Start with six,"he states, looking down at the notes with irritation that he couldn't recall the exact number. Naruto reaches down grabbing the skateboard and dragging it back over to the set-up, smiling.

"Hai." Sasuke nods and starts trying to use the computer, but soon finds that he's computer illiterate. He keeps clicking everything and can't find the damn key with the letter he wants because he's never actually used a computer before. "Kuso!" he curses, aggravated with this complicated contraption. "How the hell do you use this!" "You're a brave little fucker aren't you." the assistant chuckles with a smile at seeing how Naruto wants to do it and with a skateboard nonetheless.

Kaoru raised a hand to his mouth to hold back any eruption of laughter, as he bit his lip, feeling how holding back the laughter was suffocating making him know if he opens his mouth he gonna burst into laughter. Reaching a hand over to the mouse with his left hand he brought the cursour to the search tool bar, hit it, and than dragged his finger down to the letters on the bar, and just entered a random name and slid to enter, to show a small demonstration. Naruto grins nodding his head eagerly as he got to the top and set the board down, placing his feet on the skateboard and began to strap his shoe buckles around it, before standing up and balancing."Ready!"

Sasuke pouts as he starts trying to do what Kaoru did, biting his lip in thought. It takes him a minute to use the cursor on the touch pad and get it to the box, but he does it surprisingly. He starts typing in a word but writes 'Breako', and nearly has a heart attack. "No, dammit! Fail my life!" he hisses, glaring so intensely at the computer with burning hatred. "Don't try any flips just yet. You need to practice landing first. Doing any tricks in such a small fall will hurt like crazy." The assistant tells Naruto before the men throw Naruto from the edge.

Kaoru unable to resists it falls forward into his knees, breaking out into full blast laughter, as he you could hear light snickers from the other room of assitance. Naruto opened his mouth to respond to that but was to late being shoved off, his eyes wide as he feels the board beneath him go off into the air like the trampoline and his feet instinctly twisting themselves around doing a slight 360 form, his arms wrapping himself in a half embrace as he closed his eyes, from emergency habit, as he lands flat on the board, skateboard strolling a bit forward before tipping the front up and balancing on the back, onto the ground his eyes beyond wide, and shaking like a leaf, as he was so as hell not prepared for that and was just glad instead of landing on his back that time he landed on board, as he didnt even get to ask how he should land this time.

The assistant whacks his forehead as he heads down the flight of stairs to Naruto. "That's not how you do it. You still land like Sasuke did. Otherwise, you'll bounce your happy ass off the air mat. Plus, it's much more likely for you to break your legs this way from the force." he sighs, going over and helping Naruto down from the mat. "Screw you all." Sasuke snaps, setting the laptop down and snatching a piece of paper from the coffee table along with a pen. He quickly scribbles "Diary Of Jane: Breaking Benjamin  
Schizophrenia: BrokeNCYDE  
Teenagers: My Chemical Romance  
Freak of Nature: Chris Crocker  
Looking Hot Dangerous: BOTDF  
Lost In Darkness: Escape the Fate" on the paper with his perfect Edwardian Script handwriting before glaring at Kaoru. "These, dammit, I want these." he growls from embarrassment, cheeks cherry red as he holds out the paper to the laughing man.

Naruto scowls at the assistant response shaking his head, "No i don't need to know trampoline I already know that, I just need a heads up to what im doing that shove off. How was i supposed to land, on my back or no, do you want me to kick my feet in the air, and allow back to go fist do i land on my feet, give me an explanation before going and shoving me off,"Naruto exclaims, as he could of easly done those things now that he knows the feeling but wasnt warned anything. Kaoru shakes his hand biting his lip back as he tries to calm himself down, turning to face sasuke, "Alright, alright, now type them into the search bar,"Kaoru exclaims taking the piece of paper, as he half heartily mumbled" guess teaching a three year old a computer is a bit harder than i thought."

Sasuke pouts, going back to the computer and sitting next to it. "But I already messed up." he says, aggravated as he screwed everything up because he pressed O instead of I. The assistant raises a brow at Naruto yelling at him, wondering where he learned his manners at. "You were supposed to know because that's what we told you. Unless you're told different, do exactly what you saw on the video. If there's not a mat, do like the video. If you're on fire, do like the video. Even if you're doing it on a unicycle holding a sword, do like the video." he says flatly, getting down from the mat and looking up at Naruto. "You don't bring your arms in no matter what. You spread them out and land straight back."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the video didn't show Sasuke on the skateboard, "Well hell you didnt tell me to do it like the video still, I didn't see sasuke on the video do it, so you should of told me to do it, I can do the stunts if told its not shove and go, when no one told me on the skateboard to do it, when sasuke sure as hell wasn't on, I just asked if i can try the skateboard, not "do like the video,"Naruto exclaimed, as he sure as hell gets moody when people don't explain first and shove they didnt give him time to even talk before the push. Kaoru snorts out "so?" shrugging his shoulder, "Just means you got to try again."

Sasuke looks a bit confused. "How?" he asked, having thought that he messed up so bad that it was over until someone fixed it. The assistant runs a hand through his hair. "Like I said, unless you're told otherwise, do like the video. No one told you any different, so you are to believe that there is no change. Got it?" he asks, ready to call it quits for today if Naruto's going to get an attitude.

Naruto groans as he skids the skateboard back over towards the one story set getting back up there, as it was completely not his fault his dizziness gave him a headache and that the guy so doesn't know how to explain ahead of time "do it like the video" for all stunts. Kaoru sighed as he looked over at the laptop, "See that search bar it will always be in the right corner, you just click and type song and artist into it, if failed do it again, than when find hit the plus in the right corner of the album pic with the plus sign, understand."

Sasuke groans as that wasn't what he was having trouble with. "No, I typed the wrong letter. How do I fix it?" he asks, having tried to uses the delete button, but that was a futile attempt as it did nothing. "Wait a minute before you try again. Let your heart rate go back to normal, and then try it again." the assistant explains to Naruto, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Kaoru snorts as he glides his hand over the keyboard pointing out the backspace button, "See this, this erases the lettering,"he states than glides his finger to the enter button, "This is how you summit what you typed," than he glided his hand back to the lettering, "and these you should know are letters you enter to get the answer,"he explains. Naruto bit the side of his lip, impatiently he reached his hand to his chest and felt its rate than began to take deep breathes in and let it out for a few seconds before grinning, "Done."

Sasuke watches like it's the most amazing thing ever, nodding before trying again. It takes him 10 minutes to get "Diary of Jane Breaking Benjamin" typed, but he's learning. He looks pretty stupid typing on letter at a time but doesn't notice as it's hard for him. He presses enter and takes the cursor down to the picture he wants before smirking triumphantly. "I did it." he mumbles to himself, starting on the next song. The assistant chuckles at Naruto and nods, standing beside the building. "Alright. You know what to do this time, correct?" he asks to be sure.

Kaoru smiles watching the display sasuke gives off, as he hears the mumble "I did it" and claps his hands,"congratulation, now do the other five." Naruto nods his head as his response, just to excited to answer and wants to get started.

"Alright." The guys throw Naruto once more from the edge as the assistant watches anxiously to see if he does it correctly. Sasuke chuckles at the congratulations, feeling a bit confident now as he understands how to use it better now. He finishes the list in around 20 minutes and smirks. "Ok, I'm done. Now what?"

Naruto breathes in letting it out a smooth breathe, as he starts to fall back, his arms extending to the sides, as he closed his eyes in peace, leaning his head forward as told, and the skate baord lining downward but his knee up so the skateboard can land that angle, as he hits the mat with a nice loud "thump" because of the skateboard, making his eyes open as he takes a good sharp intake of breathe, as it ran up his back, as he felt his air caught in his lungs again from the wind blow to the back, making him have to catch his breathe again, as he let out another shakey breathe, and began to push himself up into sitting position. Kaoru smiles liking the kid by bit bit from the personality. "You now go to the side of the bottom right corner, that shows the list of songs you added, and hit the right top button of that box, that reads "play all" so we can see how the song line up,"Kaoru explains.

Sasuke nods once before doing as he's told, tapping his foot to the beat as Diary of Jane starts. Riku runs Naruto over his bottle of water and extends it out to him. "That was great, Naruto!" he chirps, brown eyes flickering with happy innocence. "You did exactly like we wanted you to. As soon as you're ready, we can proceed to two stories."

Kaoru eyes were closing to the beat of the sounds, as he listened in on the music, wanting to get every beat lyric and motion down before the next song starts to see if he got the first two fluent. Naruto grins lightly, as he reaches his shaking hand out for the water again, mentally cursing the falls for making him shake out, as it really does get you heart pumped up with adrenaline,"Im ready."he replies, pulling the bottle back to his lips taking a sip of it.

Sasuke mouths the words to the song, loving this song as it has an awesome beat. It isn't long before Schizophrenia starts. The manger smiles and slides off the mat. "Okay. Again, don't try anything crazy yet until we get to the third floor. We'll stop there today."

Naruto nods his head, already motion himself into standing position on the rocky board, as he grinds over the mat to the set up of the second story. Kaoru raised a brow at the second choice of the song after it, as he smiles lightly at sasuke taste of music, as he shrugs his shoulder as the flow not to bad, "I think we will play this list on your first day on air."he states calmly.

"Good. I bet you're glad I don't have a taste for that Justin Bieber kid." Sasuke smirks, relaxing into the couch as the songs play on. Riku and the assistant follow Naruto up the stairs to the second floor, each eager to watch again.

Kaoru eyes widen in horror of mention of justin bieber,"Trust me if you did, you would of lost naruto job for him,"kaoru states. Naruto gets to the edge of the second story, abit surprised as he looks down at the height with the skateboard, before turning back around,"Ready."

Sasuke smirks, chuckling. "Hn. Well aren't you judgmental. Not that I was expecting anything less." he comments, crossing his legs on the couch and tapping his foot. "Alright. Let's go." The guys lift Naruto up and chuck him off of the edge of the building.

Kaoru grinned at Sasuke response, shaking his head lightly, "And im not even the manager,"he commented lightly, as he shifted a lil on the couch, his hand reaching over to the coffee table that had a small black headset set to the corner off it. Naruto breathe hitched at first as his skateboard slightly slid when the guy went to chuck him off, before his body began to fall backwards, making him slide into position as sasuke did, not wanting to deal with the manager on that.

"Hn. So what is it that I am to do as of now?" Sasuke asks, relaxing back into the couch. he's been trying not to speak like an intellectual smart ass, but it's like an accent he can't get rid of even though he's toned it down a bit. The assistant smirks as he watches Naruto go down this time. -So he's finally getting the hang of it? He's not as bad off as I thought.-

Kaoru grasped the soft layer of plastic that makes a headband angle, and brings it back towards them as he slid one leg onto the couch bending it so its under the other leg, as he leaned into the couch arm, reaching the headset out towards sasuke, "Were gonna hear your voice, and get are sound management set up to this headset for you, and get to know you a lil so we can get the radio set up for you to talk on soon, as if you own it."he explains.

-See how I sound? Huh. I've always been told that you're voice is not always as it is conveyed in your own ears. I could sound like a total geek and not even have come to terms with it yet. But I dare someone to point it out.- Sasuke smirks in reply to Kaoru's order. "This should be entertaining, ne? Let's start." The assistant runs to the bag as Naruto collapses into it, doing a pretty good job on the form if he does say so himself. "That was great, Uzumaki. Beautiful, beautiful. This is how the magic happens. How did you like that?" he grins.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at sasuke snarky smirk, as he pushed the headset further forward towards sasuke like ~take them~ as he shook his head lightly, "Listen kid, I'm not gonna lie ta ya how your voice sounds, when i bluntly stated face to face when Naruto first arrived that he sounds like shit, and needs to get out of here if he doesn't want to take this serious, so dont think your gonna be let off easy, just cause you got a snarky smirk, and are taking Naruto place for a bit."Kaoru explained. Naruto after taking already to many landing, pushed himself up like it was nothing and looked over at the assistant taking a deep breathe in and letting it out as he wanted his heart calm for another round if he gonna do it again, "It-Its AWESOME,"he exclaims overly excited.

Sasuke chuckles at Kaoru's statements shrugging. "Wouldn't dream of it. But Demi Lovato sounds like shit and people seem to like her so I guess it's an opinion. Hn. Now what exactly am I supposed to say on this?" he asks, a bit cocky because frankly he could care less what people think of his voice. The assistant chuckles at Naruto, going over to him. "You've only got one more story to jump from now. After that, it's quits for today. Can't have you breaking that pretty face of yours when we've booked you for the hottest movie of the summer, now can we?" He smiles.

Kaoru covers his mouth slightly with his shoulder to muffle a laugh turn into a cough before straitening back up as in the job case there still not allowed to insult other singer like Naruto so he has to resist no matter how bad he wanted to comment on that, "Well lets start with questions, i ask a question and you respond, so we can get ta know you so we can set the talk show up where your comfortable with certain things to talk about, as Naruto does he answers in third person pov, so when i ask you these question to start out with ill ask in third pov and than your gonna have to answer them in third person pov, the more used to that you get well than we will switch my question to first pov but you will still have to answer in third person pov, get it,"he explained.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and smirks at hearing Kaoru's muffled laughter. He listens to the instructions that he's given and nods once in understanding. "So, for example, if you were to ask what kind of music I like, I would have to respond that 'Sasuke likes screamo'...?" He raises a brow and blinks a few times, thinking that sounded utterly retarded.

Kaoru felt himself mentally slap himself as he lightly shook his head "no" searching for easier words to describe it."No. If i were to ask you what kind of music you like, you would have to answer more as if talking for everyone in third but not, so your response would be like. " Well now a days it seems the new hit in music is" blank blank or kid around, just don't answer as if yourself in away. Naruto chuckled at the response, as he nodded his head in understanding, "Alright!"

-Ah. That makes more sense.- "So in other words, I speak for the majority in my answer while giving my personal opinions without actually mentioning that it's my opinion." he says, ready to try this because it sounds entertaining. "Let's go, blondie." the assistant chuckles and leads Naruto into the building again to try the third floor.

Kaoru chuckled a lil at hearing how sasuke wording it finding it a bit foreign and wondering how Naruto does it like its nothing,"Yes yes that the way." Naruto rolls his eyes following the assistant to the building as he grinds the skateboard on it side for the fun of it before getting to the top of the building.

"Let's begin." Sasuke smirks, ready for whatever. He looks a bit too relaxed with this, just glad he's not being slung from boats or 'sling-shotted' into mats. -Not to mention that I don't have to worry about Neji.- "Alright. Do this exactly the way you've been doing. Since this is a higher drop, I suppose you could try a QUICK trick before resuming the position. Got it?" The assistant asks firmly.

"Alright than, lets start with your question. What type of music do you young ones like now a days?"Kaoru said abit unsure of himself if he asked this right as he hasn't done these questions for some time now. Naruto shrugged his shoulder nodding his head "sure" as he thought of doing a flip.

"Screamo is getting higher and higher on the popularity scale and is also capturing some of the more well known artists with it's bizarre style. If music were a high school, screamo would so be the jocks, because the kids are eating this shit up like candy." Sasuke states rather bluntly, not caring what people think of him because he's not gonna try pleasing them. "When you're ready." Naruto's new manager announces as both assistant and Riku back up.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder "sure" as he could feel his whole body releasing the tenseness around his muscles and making them go limp. Kaoru chuckled lightly, as a small smirk began to spread across his face, seeing as this was going well. "When you kids out there are out hanging with your friends and doing those crazy stunts, what is it that you kids are so thrilled about when doing so?"

Sasuke chuckles at that, his nerves perfectly calm and not timid at all. "Well, damn, wouldn't you be thrilled if you were about to do something like jump off the roof onto a trampoline? Scared shit less, but you'd still be excited. It's the fun of not being caught that gives you a high; something that only you and the people who are there know about. It feels like you're cheating over a whole bunch of jerks, and it's awesome." he smirks, remembering how just a few weeks ago he and his friends tried skydiving. The guys chuck Naruto from the roof once more and watch curiously. -I wonder if he's gonna be able to do a trick with this much air pressure.-

Naruto grinned catching the look on the guy face as he closed his eyes for a moment before taking action and sliding his leg upward into the air, before tossing them forward, flipping his body in midair, before he made a full rotation his arms and body motions starting to form the pose he was told to do, as he breathed in calmly back into the position he was well rehearsed to do on the others. Kaori snickered lightly as he was starting to like this kid for his personality, ~he will do good~ he thought for when they actually do the radio station, " And is this thrill you young one have worth it in the end?"

Sasuke grins. "Heh, wouldn't be doing it so much if it wasn't." he comments, being a smart ass because it's second nature. Riku gawks at Naruto, blinking a few times to make sure he saw that right. -Such a gorgeous flip, and he's only been here a short period of time!- The assistant rushes down the stairs to meet Naruto at the bottom of his drop.

Naruto smiled feeling a bit free from all this as his back hit the fresh feel of the pad, his skateboard making a loud clunk as it hit the pad as well, making him close his eyes a bit in peace as he had enjoyed the motion of how all that worked. "I see, so how is it that you can do it so effortlessly, when your abit scared yourself?" Kaoru question on, as he rolled his eyes at sasuke smart ass comment.

Sasuke shrugs at the question. "Some people just aren't afraid of dying if you can go doing something that made you feel so alive." "Naruto, that was great! You're a natural!" The assistant praises, running to Naruto on the bag. His eyes flicker with excitement and curiosity.

Kaoru eyes widen slightly, before a light warm smile spread-ed across his face as naruto was right, that everything would go smoothly, like he always predicts ~smart kid, he will be ready for set tomorrow~ "How many stunts have you done?" Naruto chuckled lightly as he heard the assistant comments, turning his head to the side he slid an eye open, and smiled up to the assistant, "hn thanks,"he replied.

"Me?" The assistant blushed badly, getting Naruto's water bottle and holding it out to him. "None myself, hehe. I'm a chicken, and I'm proud." he chuckles, smiling at Naruto. Sasuke blushes slightly at the smile that spreads on Kaoru's face. "Was that ok?" he asks, not used to being smiled at unless it's a sympathetic smile.

"Yes you, thanks for the compliments,"Naruto states calmly as he the assistant go and grab the water bottle for him, and made him smile a lil more warmly, as oddly the assistant reminded him of home, "Hn your no chicken. Your a brave hero,"Naruto answers to that chuckle, as he takes the water bottle from his hand, and begins popping the lid off, and pressing the bottle to his mouth. Kaoru bit his lip slightly taken back from that question as he blinked at sasuke in confusion, "yes that was okay, it was terrific. You flowed it out just as i told you to." kaoru answers.

Sasuke relaxes at that, nodding and looking up at the ceiling. He leans back into the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. "We done?" "And you're a liar." the assistant laughs, joking with Naruto as he gets a vibe from the blonde that keeps him at peace. "So how are you enjoying Sasuke-kun's job so far?"

Kaoru lightly chuckled seeing how sasuke relaxed and let out a light sigh, "Sure. If you want, ill just get some snacks for you and call Kyu to pick you up,"he answers. Naruto gasped in playful shock,"Me, a liar, nonono."He says shaking his head, as he actually did mean what he said about the assistant being a hero. Catching the other questioned he pushed his hands against the mat, and pushed himself up into sitting position tilting his head in thought for a second, "Its not bad. Its actually quite more relaxing than i thought."

Sasuke blushes and grins guiltily at Kaoru. "Heh...That won't work. I took his phone because he took mine. So I'll just call my phone." he tells Kaoru. "Relaxing? What do you normally do for a living?" the assistant asks incredulously, cocking his head to the side in obvious confusion.

Kaoru eyes widen at sasuke statement, feeling shock over flood him. "Y-Y-You got his cell phone?" he stuttered out bewildered as he remember finding kyu phone on the table and was gonna take it to him, but almost got his head ripped off, as kyu hates people touching his cell. Naruto chuckled seeing the confusion fill the assistant eyes,"Haha nothing much, just radio show, and take care of the kids,"he answers.

"Hn." Sasuke slips the phone out of his pocket and for proof. "Only because the bastard took mine first." he says flatly. The assistant smiles. "What does your wife do?" he asks.

Kaoru mouth dropped open into a wide open gape, as he found himself clutching his hand with his left, as if kyu was there already trying to break his hand again. Naruto eyes widen slightly as he blinked a few times at the question a bit taken back. "Wife? oh nonono i dont have a wife me and my brother took in foster kids,"naruto states.

Sasuke raises a brow at that, setting the phone on the couch. "What's so peculiar about it?" he questions. The assistant blushes and nods at that. "Sorry, I just assumed. What are their names?"

Kaoru snapped out of his shock barely catching sasuke question, as he let out a nervous laugh. "Haha well you see, um last time i found Kyuubi cell phone and um went to bring it back my wrist was almost snapped in half, so i was guessing eh heh that it must have something on there that really important,"he answered, abit rushed as he was scared kyu would just suddenly walk in. Naruto chuckles lightly shaking his head, "No no its fine no need to apologize. There names our Konoha, Udon, and Moegi,"he answered.

A grin spreads across Sasuke's features, snatching the phone up. "I wonder what was on here that's important." he chuckles, devious plots clouding his mind. "How old were they when you adopted them?" the assistant asks, still smiling bright as ever.

Kaoru felt his bone run chills from sasuke devious grin and chuckle, as he turned to head for the staff kitchen, "I-I-I will go grab the snacks."he says wanting to escape the room quickly. Naruto shook his head seeing how the assistant kept smiling with his question like nothing, making naru feel like he could spill everything but nothing with no worries, "Konoha was 7 Udon was 6 and Moegi was 8,"he answered.

Sasuke searches through the phone, coming across a few pictures on the phone. He looks at the and his face goes cherry red. -N-Nani!- He presses END and quickly calls Kyuubi's number to come pick him up. -Well don't I feel like a pedophile.- He can't get the blush off his face. The assistant looks up at the sky, sighing happily. "It's so nice of you to do that, you know."

Kyuubi stared down at the phone buzzing in his pocket for a second before reaching into his pocket and grasping the cell phone into his hand, as he ripped it out of his pocket, and looked down at the screen seeing it read his number,"Hmm should i or should i not,"he thought out loud, thinking of the excuses he could give sasuke that he didn't know if he should answer or not since it wasn't his number, and leave him over night there, or answer it and save himself the torture tomorrow. Naruto snorted a lil as he shrugged his shoulder as a response to that.

"So what do you know about Sasuke-kun? If I got switched with someone then I would be eager to know about the person. Even if they were complete assholes." the assistant comments. Sasuke scowls at Kyuubi not answering, deciding to leave a voice mail. "Hey, pedo, come pick me up." His voice cracks a bit, still in shock of the pictures.

Kyuubi eyes widen hearing the voice mail come from the cell as he flips it open catching pedo, as he was bright red, flushed over, "Y-Y-You went through my phone,"he stuttered out in plain shock that was his first words to say over cell as well that sasuke looked in the pictures. Naruto lightly chuckles at that response,"I think he pretty okay but he sure as hell knows how to embarrass people," he answers.

"I figured you'd have looked through mine by now." Sasuke lowers his voice for the next part, definitely not wanting Kaoru to hear. "You know that it's illegal to have naked teens on your phone, right?" (haha lol) The assistant cocks a brow. "How's that?"

"No i didnt look through yours,"Kyuubi whined, feeling really childish now that he was caught before hearing the illegal shiz,"I-i-its not my faultttttt, i haveeee emmm,"he whined more childish this time, this time having Moegi walk into the room going "Nani, kyu why you blushing,' making Kyu drop the phone and run to his bedroom slamming the door, as Moegi stood there bewilder before jumping up and down, saying "yay kyu kiddy naru got to him again," and shit. Naruto eyes widen realizing what he said, as he raised a hand up to the back of his head scratching it nervously, "Haha umm lets just say he haha very perverted,"naruto answered.

The assistant blushes badly and turns his head. "Heh, you'd never expect that from how quiet and conservative he is here. It's weird to find out that he's a closet perv." he says, thinking about how Sasuke usually never says a word to anyone and doesn't show any emotion whatsoever here. Sasuke whacks his forehead when he hears his precious phone hit the floor. "You bastard!" he scolds, scowling before hearing Moegi. "Moegi!" he shouts, hoping she hears it so she can at least tell him how much a bus ticket is around here because Kyuubi was such a huge help.

Moegi jumped startled from the rumbling noise from the cell, as she moved over to it, and crouched down onto her knees, with her floppy ear bunny in one hand, and a lollipop in her other. Placing the lollipop in her mouth she reached a hand out to the cell til her hand was an inch away from it and poked one of the buttons gaining a beeping sound to show she was there. Kyuubi crashed into his bed, buring his face into the pillows as hes done so many times before because of naru teasing on that, as he couldn't help it that he was into guys, it was his fault there were teens on his cell his friends did that at work finding out he was gay. Naruto raised a brow at that response,"quiet? are you sure were talking about the same person,"he questions.

Sasuke raises a brow at the fact that she doesn't answer it but instead presses a button. "Alright, put the phone to your ear with the screen closest to your ear and the buttons closer to your mouth." he tells her. The assistant nods. "Yeah. I've only heard him speak one before; once that I can remember. That's just when he called in sick. The rest of the time he's quiet and never says a word." He frowns.

Moegi frowns a lil as she was thinking she could answer by buttons instead of picking up. Pressing a button again as an "Okay" she pulled the small thing into her hands, and brought it up to her ear, as she sucked on her lollipop waiting for more words to come from the phone, as she was to tired to deal with this. Naruto smile drops into a crooked one more of a frown, "Aw don't worry i think its his asshole of a boyfriend fault,"Naruto answered sighing a bit sadly at hearing that news.

"Asshole of a boyfriend? Why is he an asshole?" the assistant cocks his head to the side again, a bit confused. Sasuke sighs. "How much does a bus ticket here cost?"

"He fuckin hurts sasuke,"Naruto bluntly stated, finding his stomach churning as if he shouldn't tell but he couldn't help it the assistant was just to comfortable to talk with. Moegi eyes widen in realization of what happen that Kyu was supposed to give a ride, "Um uh hold on ill ask the bus driver himself,"Moegi comment jokingly, already darting to Kyu bedroom door and banging on it. "What?"Kyuubi hollered through his pillow at the racket his door was making, "Sasuke need a ride."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Moegi's joke, smirking a bit. -So the kid is funnier then I am. Hn.- The assistant's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" he asks, not really wanting to believe it.

Kyuubi groaned pushing himself up off the bed, muttering a small curse under his breath as he moved towards the door opening it, "Hand me the phone."he states as moegi passes it to him, "Ill be there in a few minutes, hold on."Kyuubi states into the phone. Naruto eyes widen a lil more like a deer caught in dead lights,"um uhhh uhhh don't worry about,"Naruto stuttered out frantically searching for an escape out of that word, as he started to unstrap his foot to the skateboard.

The assistant frowns, helping Naruto unstrap his other shoe from the board. He doesn't know what to say, biting his lip. -Is Sasuke ok?- "Hn. Ok." Sasuke says before hanging up, leaning back on the couch and resting his eyes. He thinks about all the times Neji dropped him off places and left him because he wanted to go to a bar or something or just didn't feel like coming back out. He sighs a bit at those memories, wondering slightly why Kyuubi would care enough to if his own boyfriend wouldn't.

Kyuubi hangs up the cell before crouching down to Moegi height and opening an arm out to her as a open invitation to go ahead and climb onto him, as she does so and he picks her up,"Were gonna go pick up mommy sasuke, kay,"Kyuubi says to her, so she gets the clue to mess a lil more around with sasuke, as he heads for the side window to see the boys dead asleep, and frown not sure he wants to leave them again without Moegi here, but sighs giving them a lil trust this time, as he walks out the door heading to the car. "Thanks,"naruto mumbled pulling his foot out of one strap before feeling his other foot go loose from the board, and begins to push the board away.

Sasuke sits up and stuffs the phone back in his pocket, heading to find Kaoru. "Kaoru, I'm waiting out front for Kyuubi," he calls before heading out, wiping his eyes sleepily. He goes out the door and sits on the steps, watching the headlights come and go while trying not to let the darkness known as sleep over take him. He props himself up against the brick column. "Need anything else before you go? I can call Itachi?" the assistant offers Naruto.

Kaoru was staring down at the coffee pot confused how to work it before hearing sasuke call, ready to hollar back hold on he hears Sasuke shuffle off, making him frown, "Oh well next time." he mudders. Kyuubi slides into the car with Moegi on his lap, as he shifts her onto the middle seat next to him and begins to buckle her up before buckling himself up and shutting the door, as Moegi turned on the engine starting up her music on the radio while Kyu back up out of the driveway, and started down the street. Naruto looks around for a few seconds before smiling sadly, "No nothing alse,"Naruto answers, before pushing himself up into standing position.

Sasuke wipes his eyes, yawning silently. -I wonder...what Naruto's doing right now...- He blinks a few more times before his eyes seem glued together and he falls asleep. The assistant bows awkwardly, half smiling at Naruto. "See you tomorrow, sir." he says, taking the board for him and heading to go put it up.

Kyuubi pulled up to the side of the building seeing the sleeping sasuke, he placed a finger over his mouth going "shh" lightly to Moegi who turned the stereo off, as he hopped out and walked over to where sasuke was and crouch down placing an arm around sasuke shoulder and pulling him forward, as his other arm slips under sasuke leg, picking him up into bridal style. Naruto raised a hand waving lightly,"Bye."

The assistant smiles back at Naruto and waves briefly before going back inside the building. Sasuke leans into Kyuubi's chest, his breathing even in his arms. His face is relaxed, giving off an innocent expression.

Naruto starts towards the entrance of the building with a small smile of accomplishment for the first day. Kyuubi smiles softly sliding his foot around, so he can twirl around on his heel and moves towards the car.

Itachi rides up to the curb of the building to pick up Naruto, biting his lip as he wants Naruto to be alright. Sasuke twists his hand in Kyuubi´s shirt for reassurance that he won´t leave him. It´s the first time that he´s actually slept in about a month for the reoccurring nightmares.

Naruto reaches out for the door handle, pulling it open, as it lets out a small cool breeze from the door, making his muscle relax, as he was overheating earlier. Kyuubi braces his upper arm around sasuke small frame tighter, as he reaches down to the front car door, seeing how the twerp doesnt want to be alone. Moegi scoots over towards passenger door to make room, as Kyuubi slid Sasuke and him in, Kyu knee pushing the steer-wheel away from sasuke side.

Sasuke buries his face deeper in Kyuubi´s chest, biting his lip before relaxing again. His mind keeps flashing back to when he was younger and when his parents left him. He dreams about how his mother held him in her arms in the back of the car, still being only four years old. "How was work? And bruises? Need me to take you to the hospital? Or some Ibuprofen? I can get a heating pad if-" Itachi blushes badly when he realizes he´s rambling, laughing nervously. "Sorry, it´s just that Sasuke is usually beaten up before and after work, but he still doesn´t let me do anything for him so I´m hoping you´ll tell me if you need anything." he admits out of embarrassment-

Kyuubi drops his hand from beneath sasuke leg, so sasuke on his lap as he reaches over and closes the door, while Moegi slides her hand into kyu pocket, snagging the keys, and placing them into the car, as kyu smiled at her like ~good job~ while he with-drawls his arm, keeping sasuke head close to his chest, as he moves to start the engine. Naruto jumped a lil startled from the incoming Itachi appearance with a million questions, "haha ehm uh I'm f-fine," naruto stutters out a bit nervously, as he was still a bit in shock from the startlation, and wasn't used to the million question. Reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head, he lets his eyes drift somewhere else, as he had caught Itachi last few wording. "I'll tell you if i get hurt or anything. They didn't let me do much."

Sasuke´s breathing picks up a bit, but he´s still calm in Kyuubi´s lap. "You´re so warm..." he whispers quietly, repeating what he had said to his mother. Itachi nods and smiles, still blushing. "So I got some things for dinner while I was out if you can just help me prepare them. I figured I could help you on your first night here." he changes the topic to a much less awkward one.

Kyuubi eyes widen a lil at the small voice that erupted from sasuke, as Moegi tilted her head to the side in confusion. Kyuubi lightly shaked his head "no" as in he doesnt know either and that they shouldnt worry about it,thou the side of his eye kept looking down at sasuke as he drove back home. Naruto head shot up at the thought of food,as a big grin spreaded across his face, "Well than what are we waiting here about, lets get going,"naruto eagerly responded darted for the vehicle.

Sasuke's silent for a bit, not moving before gasping and burying his face in Kyuubi's chest. "M-m...Why..d-...you...?" he whispers incoherently, his breathing a bit regged as he remember's how his mother ended their relationship; shoving a blade into his chest. Itachi chuckles at Naruto's eagerness and follows him to the vehicle. "So I thought you might want ramen?" he asks.

Moegi reached her small frail hand out to sasuke's face, sliding her finger tips across his cheek to wipe away the hair. "Will he be okay?" she mouthed to Kyuubi. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder as he tighten his hold on Sasuke, in a comforting manner. Naruto ears perked up, his eyes shining in pure joy, as he jumped up and down. "Yes yes yes please."

Sasuke's face goes solemn again, the memory fading out of his mind. His breathing evens once again, and he leans into Kyuubi mumbling inaudible things. "Good. I have everything we need at home." Itachi smiles and get in the driver's side of his Porsche. "Neji went out to Shikamaru's house for a few hours, so it's just us."

Kyuubi pulled up to the house's parking lot, using his foot to halt the car, as he raised his knee~cap flipping the breaks on the ignition on, as Moegi reached over grabbing the keys from the ignition. Naruto grins at the sounds of that, as he opened the passenger side door. "Did I really scare him off that bad?" Naruto chuckles.

"Seems that way. I'm pretty sure your time is a state record." Itachi snickers, starting the car but waiting for Naruto to get in. Sasuke remains incapacitated, out of it in Kyuubi's arms.

Naruto slids into the vehicle, closing the door behind him. "Well damn. Am I allowed to do that more often?"Naruto asks abit more sarcastically. Moegi darts out the passengers seat, around the car as fast as her little feet could move, opening the drivers door for Kyuubi, as Kyuubi climbed out, holding Sasuke close, nodding his head "thanks."

_**Author note: I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, and will be coming back for the next chapter. If you didn't I'm sorry, its not we know where were going with these rps so yeah there a bit random. Please leave cruel or good or editing reviews. I accept any, and would be glad to read them and respond back to them as well, and get to understand what's wrong and so. so please. well that's all for this chapter. thank you. bye. (Next wont be this long...pbly.)**_


End file.
